Clash of the Titans
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: It has been one year since Milleniumon's defeat. A new evil threat thretens the Digital World. Scott is once again called to the Digital world, and meets old freinds, and new enemies... REAL Final Chap up (Completed for Real)
1. Not a Dream? Return to the Digital World

(Ok. You all enjoyed my Milleniumon trilogy but where a bit bummed out by the ending, huh? Well, I've inspired to write a sequel. I'd like to thank Koenma2, for inspiring me, and letting me use his characters. I don't Own Digimon, just need to get that out.)  
  
A young man of 19 years, waited at the counter of Café. He waited for his order to be served, as he looked at all the people sitting around the shop.  
  
"Scott Paterson? Your coffee and donuts are ready." The waitress said.  
  
Scott turned around. "Thanks." He lay down his money on the counter and took his order.  
  
1 year had passed by in Scott's life. He was done with School, and was just kicking back. Overall, life was pretty boring for him. "Nothing ever exciting happens..." He groaned. "Well, whatever happened one year ago doesn't count. It was a dream." As the year passed, Scott had finally been convinced that his adventure was a dream, that Digimon was nothing more than an Anime. He sipped his coffee, thinking. The ending of the "dream" was bittersweet. He had destroyed a powerful enemy, yet he had lost his one true love. "Hmf... It must have been a dream. Women don't pay any attention to me."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're a loser?" An uppity, female voice said.  
  
Scott grimaced and turned around, only to see Cassidy Turner.  
  
"Yeah, it's Cassidy Turner, the prettiest, popular girl in Nanaimo!"  
  
"With the worst reputation..." Scott grumbled. "I'm trying to enjoy some coffee. I don't need you coming in here, and insulting me once more. I never did anything to you, so what gives you the right, to boss me around and treat me like dirt?"  
  
"Cause you're a loser." Cassidy said with a mean tone. Her giggling valley girlfriends then appeared close behind.  
  
"Oh great... It's the idiot pack..." Scott muttered.  
  
"Now, you're in our seat, so kindly move now."  
  
Scott growled. "Your seat?! I don't see your name on it. I picked this seat first, so leave me alone. You know what? Where do you think you'll be going, with your fashion, and makeup knowledge hmm? At least, I have book smarts, and street smarts. I can do something with my life. Plus, I'm nice to people. Maybe you should be nicer, and not boss everyone around. Now, go somewhere else, and let me sit here and enjoy my coffee!" Scott took a big swig of his coffee. 'Yeah, a nice shot of caffeine is just what I need.' Suddenly he was grabbed by both of his arms. "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?!"  
  
Cassidy snorted at Scott. "I'm removing the trash form this café. Now, I'd advise you not come here again!"  
  
Scott puished the girls back. "Leave me alone!"  
  
A pretty waitress, about Scott's age, suddenly rushed up. "Excuse me Mr. Paterson. Are these women giving you trouble?"  
  
Scott nodded. He took great delight in watching the waitress through Cassidy and her airhead gang out the window. The waitress turned back to Scott and bowed. "I'm so sorry, sir. As a token of our apology you'll get a free coffee of your choice with your meal."  
  
"Oh, well thank you." Scott said humbly.  
  
Later that day, Scott came home, only to find his parents had gone to the supermarket. They said they'd be back in a few hours. Scott walked into his house, removing his shoes. He hung his coat up and walked into the kitchen. He opened up his fridge, selecting a Pepsi. "Ah, I always like to have some caffeine in my bloodstream." He laughed.  
  
He walked into the living room, sitting himself down upon the bright blue couch. He flicked on the TV, watching Digimon Season 4. "Sigh... Nothing can compare to the first two seasons. I wish Tai had gotten Sora, instead of Matt." He griped. He suddenly felt something nuzzling his leg. He looked down, to see his cat, Spooky. 'Why is it that I name all my cats, Spooky?' Scott wondered. He watched as Spooky leapt onto the couch and sat down in Scott's lap. Scott scratched the Himalayan, on the back in greeting.  
  
(A/N: Himalayan: A cat that looks like a Persian, but has the same colors as a Siamese. A hybrid, if you will.)  
  
Scott watched as Takuya and the other had become Susannoomon to fight Lucemon Satan Mode, on the TV. Scott couldn't help but think that looked strangely familiar. It was like he had seen Lucemon before. "But, come on that was just a dream." He said. When the episode had finished, he sighed. "Well, guess that's the end of Digimon now... It would be nice to have a new season soon. Oh well, there's always the fanfics." He picked Spooky up off of him, and head to the computer, in his bedroom.  
  
Scott listened to the hum of his computer as he switched it on. The screen began to flicker as the computer began to load up. After waiting a few minutes, Scott was on the internet. He clicked about until he got onto FF.net. He also took the liberty of opening up Microsoft Word, to his previous Fanfiction works. He began to write, or type up his stories. Ever since his dreams, he had been inspired to write a trilogy of fics, based upon his dream. They had been quite successful. Whenever he wrote about love between him, and "Mimi," it brought a tear to his eyes for an odd reason.  
  
DO YOU MISS MIMI?  
  
Scott turned looked all around. Where did the voice come from? "I can't be going crazy already..."  
  
YOU'RE NOT CRAZY... YOU'RE ACTUALLY HEARING ME...  
  
Scott turned to the direction of the voice. What he saw was, his cat? "Spooky?"  
  
Spooky began to pussy foot towards Scott, his blue eyes, shining brilliantly.  
  
"Is this cat trying to hypnotize me?" Scott wondered. He then gasped, as his cat began to glow brilliantly, and take on a humanoid cat shape. When the light cleared, Scott gazed at the creature before him. It reminded him, of the play, "Cats." Mostly of the character, Mr. Mestophalees. "M-M-M-Mr. Mestophalees?!"  
  
The cat man bowed. "Mestophaleesmon actually."  
  
"You mean... YOU'RE A DIGIMON?!"  
  
"Ah, that I am..." The Digimon said mysteriously. "I have come for you Scott. You are needed once more..."  
  
"Does this mean... My Dream, was real?!"  
  
"Yes it was. You and Slash Angemon single handedly defeated Milleniumon, and saved both worlds. However, once Xeed Milleniumon was annihilated, you were sent straight back to your own world, which was basically frozen. Everything had resumed, as if you never left."  
  
"Wow... So that's why it seemed like a dream... Wait a minute... Kotemon! Where is he?! Is he okay?"  
  
Mestophaleesmon held out his hand. He opened it up to reveal Scott's Digivice and Crest. Suddenly, the Digivice began to flash, and hover. It began to emit a ray of light upon the floor. A small, familiar shape began to materialize...  
  
Scott recognized pointy ears, a wooden sword, and fencing mask...  
  
After 10 seconds, Kotemon had fully materialized in the room. He opened his bright yellow eyes and began to look around the room. He then laid eyes, on his old human partner... "Scott? Is that you?! Scott!" Kotemon ran towards his human partner.  
  
"Kotemon! You're alive!" Scott picked up Kotemon, and whirled him around the room, before hugging him, weeping tears of joy. "Kotemon... You're still alive..."  
  
Mestophaleesmon smiled as he walked towards the two. He handed Scott the Digivice and Crest. "You'll need these, my boy."  
  
Scott put both Digivice and Crest into his pocket. He then turned to the cat man Digimon. "So... What's the new threat?"  
  
"It is a Digimon that the DD have fought many times before... But now, he has acquired the power of Milleniumon, to become a being that represents all the evil in the world. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you anything else about him. Gennai and Azulongmon just told me to bring you to them. It's off the utmost importance that I bring you."  
  
Scott nodded. "Ok. I'm always willing to help. Take me to the destination. It'll be great to see my old friends again."  
  
Mestophaleesmon took Scott's hand. "Excellent, my boy. Now, get ready. You're about to take a new journey of a lifetime..." Mestophaleesmon started to hum a soft tune. A light radiated on both Human and Digimon. Suddenly they began to rise into the air, and started to spin in a circle.  
  
Scott was in awe at the spectacle before him. He felt like he was traveling through Heaven and space. He first felt himself traveling through light... then through stars... "Wow, this is amazing. This brings back memories..."  
  
"Sit tight... We are almost there..." Mestophaleesmon said, as he continued to hum.  
  
Scott looked below finding themselves flying through Stars, planets and moons. The moons were like giant colorful balloons and the stars were like brilliant jewels that decorated the sky. He now knew that it was never a dream. It was reality, and would be reality once more...  
  
(How was that for the beginning? RR) 


	2. Mission of Importance

(I don't own Digimon. I don't own Mestophaleesmon either, Koenma2 does.)  
  
When Scott opened his eyes he, Kotemon, and Mestophaleesmon were inside what looked like a virtual reality area... It was something like what Homer Simpson had been in, in that Simpson's Halloween Special that Scott once watched; a room of green lines covering black, with odd objects everywhere.  
  
Mestophaleesmon opened his eyes. "Well, we are here." He waved his hand around the place. "Azulongmon! Gennai! I brought him here!" He called out.  
  
Sure enough, the young Gennai, materialized in the room, followed by the giant form of Azulongmon.  
  
Scott gaped at the Digimon Sovereign of the East. He could still not get over how big he was. "Azulongmon..." He then turned to Gennai.  
  
Gennai walked up to Scott, his hand outstretched. "Hello, Scott? I think this is the first time we've met. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
Scott shook Gennai's hand. "Same here. So, what's going on?" As Scoot talked to Gennai, he suddenly felt a little light headed, and coughed.  
  
Somewhere unknown...  
  
In the Data world, a familiar being lay suspended in mid air. It looked like a black version of Kimeramon, but with a spirit version of Machinedramon looming over it. He was snarling way, as he was trying to pull himself and his power back together. "DAMN IT!" Milleniumon cursed. "I can't believe I was beaten by pond scum... Thankfully, I had some left over, fragmented data of my old self back here in the Data World. I must regain my power, so I can have my revenge..." Suddenly, he heard a squeaking, squabbling sound above him. He looked up to see a large swarm of odd looking bats above him. Before he could scream the bats swooped down upon him, engulfing him completely....  
  
Two hours later... Milleniumon woke up in what appeared to be an ancient looking throne room. "Where am I? What is this place?!"  
  
Upon the throne, cloaked in the shadows, was a mysterious being. Whoever it was, it radiated an essence of pure evil... MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE MILLENIUMON... THIS WILL BE THE LAST PLACE YOU EVER RESIDE... The being began to step out of the shadows.  
  
Milleniumon managed to get a good look at the creature's face. His face portrayed an expression of confusion and horror. "No...NO! NOOOOOOOO! This is impossible!! You're supposed to be dead. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THIS CAN'T BE!"  
  
Milleniumon suddenly felt his data being drained away, and found his self growing weaker, and weaker, by the second. "AAAAAARRRRRRGH!! What's...happening...?!" He struggled to look to his side, and he saw a long slender fang sticking in him, sucking him dry. "I am Milleniumon! I uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....." Milleniumon blacked out. His eyes went white and vacant, and his body turned black and charred. Smoke emitted from his body as he went limp.  
  
The mysterious Digimon laughed. THIS WORKED OUT BETTER THAN I PLANNED. NOW, THANKS TO THIS NEW POWER SOURCE, I CAN ACHIEVE MY GOAL! WATCH OUT DIGIDESTINED. I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Back in the other dimension, Scott was updated on all that had been happening since he had left. The DD had all been sent back to their own Dimensions. The 01 and 02 DD were all grief stricken with Mimi's death. The Digimon were just as aggrieved, though Palmon suffered the most. Everyone had tried to move on with their lives, but were still mourning Mimi's death. Palmon had fallen silent for a year. She refused to talk to anyone or do anything. The Digimon had grown concerned. Remembering Mimi's death, tears formed in Scott's eyes. Old wounds had opened up inside of him. He did his best to hold back any sobs that came.  
  
Gennai patted him on the back. "I'm sorry I to remind you off that. It must have opened up some old wounds." Gennai said with a sad look.  
  
Scott waved it off. "No, no... It's alright." 'Mimi... I remember our romance like it was only yesterday... Why did you have to be taken away from me like that?' A tear trickled down Scott's face. 'I wonder what became of the Tamers and Frontier Children...'  
  
"Anyways..." Gennai went on. "The Tamers have been getting on rather well, except for Ryo. He was in complete shock after the Xeed Milleniumon incident. He hasn't recovered from the shock and was upset by your disappearance."  
  
"Ryo..." Scott had missed Ryo terribly too. "What of the Frontier Children?"  
  
"They've returned back home, safe and sound. Most everything returned to normal after Milleniumon's defeat. But, now a new evil is coming. It combines Milleniumon's power with that of an old enemy of the Digidestined..."  
  
Scott grew concerned when he heard those worlds. "It sounds like vengeance from the grave to me... Who is the old enemy?"  
  
"We're not sure... He remains a mystery even to us... There is another problem... There have been rumors of a new force of Digidestined, that comes' from this villain's time. They're dedicated to defeating him, but they might not be as benevolent and just as the DD we know..."  
  
"So... What exactly do I need to do?"  
  
"We need you to travel to the different universes and gather specific Digidestined... Not all of them, but certain ones are the most needed... You will know when you seem them... But be careful... The new Digidestined have heard about you, and will come after you. They seemed to have taken an interest in our DD as well."  
  
"....Do they have a name?"  
  
"They are called the Digital-X... Each one of them use angel Digimon, and they are extremely powerful. They may become a problem. Be careful..."  
  
Scott looked up at Azulongmon. "Azulongmon... Where is it I should start first?"  
  
"You should first start in the 01/02 world. When you arrive there, you will know exactly which DD you need to recruit. But be careful, for the enemies, forces are hiding in each universe. They are, however, dormant currently. But the enemy may decide to reanimate them anytime he wishes."  
  
Scott and Kotemon both bowed. "We will be careful."  
  
Scott's mind was going a mile a minute. "A new force of DD from another time...and they're battling an enemy from their own time? I wonder if they'll fight on the same side as us."  
  
Azulongmon turned serious. "Be careful, they might not be trustworthy. We do no know for sure... You need to be careful of both them and the new enemy. We will try to get information on the both of them. We need you to bring the necessary DD from all worlds. The other Sovereigns have their hands tied, and Zhuqiaomon is still weakened. Basically, you are our last hope."  
  
'Last hope... Damn it... The pressure's on now... Last Hope... That term scares me... What if I blow it? NO! I can't think like that! Now's not the time to get weak!' Scott looked pale.  
  
Gennai walked over to Scott. "Are you ok? You look pale..."  
  
Azulongmon knew what was wrong. He softened his expression. "We're not asking you to fight the enemy on your own. We are merely asking for you to gather the needed heroes. Mestophaleesmon is going to accompany you. He will prove a worthy ally."  
  
Scott looked up. "Yes, of course." He gathered himself up. "I'm sorry. The term "Last Hope" scared me for a second."  
  
Mestophaleesmon came up to him. "Well, we are all bound to feel nervous at times. It will be ok." He consoled.  
  
Scott nodded, and then looked over to Kotemon. "Well buddy... It's going to be just like old times..."  
  
Kotemon raised a fist into the air. "Yes! I've been in stasis far, to long, and need some fun."  
  
"This brings back memories of when I first began..." Scott said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to start!"  
  
Mestophaleesmon walked up with a smile. "Let's go... First stop Odaiba!" He took Scott's Hand, and began to hum again, as Scott held onto Kotemon. They were surrounded by a circle of light which shone from the ground, creating a pillar of white light all around them. MYSTIC TRANSPORT... Mestophaleesmon whispered, and he and Scott were engulfed inside of the light. When the light dissipated, they had disappeared.  
  
Gennai turned to Azulongmon. "Well, we've done what we can here. Now we must find out what we can about the other world. We should console the other Sovereigns on this."  
  
"Yes. Let's go, we will need to find out some more information about the world of our enemy." Azulongmon said.  
  
Gennai floated up to Azulongmon, and landed himself upon the top of his head. Azulongmon disappeared from the dimension leaving no trace of his self behind.  
  
(Well, Now I have my first mission... Let's see what waits in Odaiba, next chapter... RR) 


	3. Tomoe the Angel Walker

(I don't own Digimon, Toei does. I don't own Mestophaleesmon, or the villain either, Koenma2 does. I do own myself, and I do own the Digital- X.)  
  
Scott's eyes were closed but he could feel himself soaring through the air. He felt a cool wind upon his face, like he was a bird. He could also hear the voice of Mestophaleesmon.  
  
"We're nearing Odaiba. Once we get here, the mission will start. Don't be afraid, the task may seem big, but this will be easy, as you will see. The only hard part might be any unsuspected "obstacles.""  
  
Scott knew that the unexpected obstacles would be Digimon working for the new force, and maybe members of the Digital-X he was warned about. But was this Digital-X group, really untrusting? Scott obviously did not know what to expect. But as long as he had Kotemon with him, everything would be fine. "Kotemon... We'll be fighting together soon...just like in the old days..."  
  
"Yeah... I've missed you Scott. I've been in complete stasis sleep ever since the defeat of Xeed Milleniumon. I wasn't needed anymore, and could do nothing but sleep. But, Mestophaleesmon came to me, telling me that you would return soon."  
  
Scott was in deep thought. 'Mestophaleesmon... There seems to be more to him than meets the eye. I wonder what other surprises he has in store.'  
  
Unknown to Scott, Mestophaleesmon was reading his thoughts, and couldn't help but snicker. 'If he only knew who I really was... Scott, soon those wounds of yours will heal... Ah, I have many surprises in store for you.'  
  
Suddenly, Scott could no longer feel the wind upon his face. He could feel a light breeze on his face this time. He opened his eyes, to find himself in Odaiba. "I'm back..." He breathed as he looked around. "I've come back to Odaiba... It's like a second home to me." He looked around, but then he noticed that Mestophaleesmon was no where to be seen. "Where is he? Where did he disappear to?"  
  
Kotemon looked around as well. "Maybe, he's got some business to attend to."  
  
SCOTT...  
  
Scott could hear Mestophaleesmon's voice inside of his head.  
  
I AM NOT FAR. I HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO. BUT REMEMBER... I WILL BE AROUND WHEN YOU CALL...  
  
Scott sighed with relief. "Well, as so long he'll be there when I call."  
  
Kotemon stayed in Scott's arms, and nudged him. "Which DD should we be looking for in this world?"  
  
Scott thought for a moment. Suddenly, he received the images of a red sun- like sign, and a pink heart-like sign in his mind. He opened his eyes to see the two signs staring at him in the face. Both glowed with either Pink or Red light, and they floated about him for 5 seconds, before being absorbed into his eyes.  
  
The only one to witness this event was Kotemon, who merely stood, watching the event his mouth agape. "Scott... I think we know which DD we have to search for... now..."  
  
Scott looked up to the sky. "Yep... It looks like fate wants us to recruit Sora and Tai... Let's start looking!" Scott ran towards the city.  
  
Atop from the tower, a shadowed man and Digimon were watching Scott from above with interest, and the man seemed to be taking notes.  
  
Scott walked down the streets, searching for Tai's apartment. "I might as well start looking for Tai first." He came across Odaiba Park, and watched as little kids ran everywhere, playing tag, while others seemed to be rolling around in the grass, laughing. "Heh... Innocent kids enjoying their innocent fun. Little do they know of a war going on this minute? Sigh..." He looked around the area, before laying eyes on a familiar apartment. "Aha... There it is..." He ran over to the building, Kotemon still in his arms. He ran up the stairs, with winged feet. He was glad that no one was walking around, or he would have knocked them over. "He finally reached the floor of which the Kamiya residence should have resided. He walked down the walkway, looking at the addresses and name crests upon the doors. "Let's see... Kamiya... Kamiya... Here we go!" Scott managed to find the Kamiya's apartment. He stood in front and knocked on the door, then ringed the bell.  
  
After 10 seconds, the door opened up, and Mrs. Kamiya appeared at the doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Scott Paterson. I'm a friend of Tai's."  
  
"Scott?!" Mrs. Kamiya looked shocked. "I remember... You... You disappeared, the day after Mimi Tachikawa died... Where have you been?'  
  
"Well it's hard to explain... Right now, I really need to speak to your son."  
  
"He's not home right now, sorry. He's out with Sora, at the mall. Do you want me to tell him you came by?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to the mall anyway. Thanks for your help." Scott waved goodbye and ran back downstairs. He hit the ground, and began to run towards town.  
  
"I hope they have Agumon and Biyomon with them." Kotemon said. "It'll make things easier."  
  
Scott reassured Kotemon it would be fine. "They wouldn't go anywhere without there Digimon, I know. Now, we just have to get to the mall, and we'll find them."  
  
After 13 minutes Scott and Kotemon neared the Wanza Ariake Bay Mall. Scott looked all around. "Well, Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon should be here."  
  
"Looking for someone are you?"  
  
Scott heard a voice behind him and he whirled around to face whoever surprised him. He saw a long turquoise-haired boy, with violet eyes. He appeared to be dressed in a strange white outfit, with a zipped up coat, long pants, and a white scarf around his neck. "Hello there."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tomoe." He flashed a pure, white, Digivice. "I'm a Digidestined like your self." He suddenly whistled. A Cherubimon appeared behind him, pale colors, long ears and all. "My Digimon is Cherubimon."  
  
"Wow... I'm sensing a great power from him..." Scott breathed... "Why have you come looking for me?"  
  
"Well, you seem to have a lot of potential, and your Kotemon digivolves up to quite a powerful, Slash Angemon. I heard that he was able to take down Xeed Milleniumon single handedly..."  
  
Scott gasped. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes... I am the leader of the Digital-X... I have come here form a future dimension, where our real world and Digital world are threatened by an Evil Digimon that you and the other DD know well... I cannot tell you who he is, but he has acquired the power of Milleniumon...and the Original DD have had to deal with him in many forms."  
  
Scott listened to Tomoe talk, and began to get a feeling. 'It feels like...' He thought. 'It feels like Tai and Sora aren't the only DD I'll need to talk to.' "Well... I need to get going. I need to gather some reinforcements." Scott began to walk towards the mall.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "Very well. I shall let you continue your mission. I might suggest, that maybe you should consider joining the Digital X. You and your Digimon are quite powerful, since you beat a time god on your own, and you both represent true angels. You also seem dedicated to the light, and fear evil. You have been through much war, and have traveled through different dimensions in order to achieve goals. That's Digital-X material..."  
  
This caught Scott off guard, and he gasped. "What was that?" He turned around, only to find Tomoe, gone. Scott blinked three times. "Where'd he go?! I'm Digital-X material? I don't know whether I should be happy or fearful of that... That was the leader... He actually seemed, pleasant. I never knew a DD that had such a silk tongue..." He continued to run to the mall.  
  
In a darkened area of the city, in an alley way, a short black haired boy was chanting. He was murmuring something unintelligible, possibly an ancient language. Below him was the glowing insignia of a symbol. It shone with a yellowish green light, and the sign cast its light projection into the air, glowing all around the boy, as he chanted. At the same time, his white Digivice shone, and made him glow, with a white glow. While his Digimon, a Marine Angemon, flew, and danced around him, humming.  
  
Appearing form the darkness, Tomoe and Cherubimon made their way through the alley, walking towards the boy.  
  
The chanter began to quiet his chanting, and the insignia on the ground stopped shining, but remained on the ground glowing. He opened his eyes, and turned to Tomoe. "Welcome back, Tomoe. How did it go?"  
  
"I met him. The one who defeated Milleniumon... He was everything I thought he'd be. I could feel his power deep within. It will be interesting to see his Digimon's Mega form in action."  
  
"Has the evil one been discovered yet?"  
  
"No... Not yet... He seems to be quiet for now. But I have a feeling that he might awaken one of his servants..."  
  
"If he does... We'll see how good the Digidestined of this world really are."  
  
"Well, Satoshi, I've sensed the boy's power and his Digimon's power..." Tomoe smiled. "I'm interested. He's Digital-X material."  
  
(So, now we've met two of the Digital X... Are they friend or foe or neither? Oh, wouldn't you like to know... RR) 


	4. Reunion of Odaiba DD, Yui's Ambush

(Ok... Don't own Digimon... Now... We've met two of the Digital-X... Let's see if I can find the DD I seek.)  
  
Scott walked through the mall lobby, Digivice in hand, looking for any signal that might be some sign of his friends. Only now, he wondered if Tai and Sora would be the only DD he would need from this world. "I wish Mestophaleesmon was still here... I wonder if Matt should come too... Do we need Omnimon? What about Imperialdramon?"  
  
Elsewhere, in Odaiba... Deep in the Shadows, a creature was stirring... It snorted and the steam of its breath wafted through the cool air. It growled softly as it watched human beings pass by.  
  
The dark shape of a young woman appeared next to it. She walked gracefully to the beast and patted it on its nose. "Patience, my pet... He'll be in our line of fire soon. We will get him and his crest..." The woman walked away form the Digimon with a smile on her face. In the light, she could be seen fully. She had a full head of long, thick, raven black hair that seemed to flow down to her rear. She had a beautiful flawless face with a quiet expression. She looked like a princess. Her eyes had some light, black mascara. She wore a short tank top that showed some cleavage form her C-cup breasts. The straps had slipped off showing her bra straps. She was slender, with some hot curves all over her body. She wore a tight black skirt, that reached the top of her thighs, and she wore some net stockings, on her long slender legs. She looked at a photo that she was holding. The photo was of Scott... She smiled sadistically. "Soon, you'll be terminated..."  
  
Scott checked the sports and sneaker stores, thinking Sora or Tai would be in one of them. He growled in agitation as he could not find them.  
  
Kotemon was looking around too from atop of Scott's head. "Oh dear... This is getting troublesome."  
  
"Don't I know it...?" Scott groaned. "They aren't in the sports stores! I thought for sure they'd be in the sports stores!" Scott sighed angrily. He slumped over the railing and looked down upon the floor below him. He looked at all the people going by, and then he gasped. Sure enough, he saw a spiky, brunette, and a red head passing underneath, with what looked like an Agumon and Biyomon. 'Finally!' Scott thought. "Kotemon... Our search is over..." Scott grabbed Kotemon in his arms and raced through the mall. Scott ducked, weaved and swerved, trying not to knock anyone over. "Where's the escalator... Where's the escalator?!" He chanted. He came across the said machine and ran down it, maneuvering around the people as best he could. He then searched through the crowd as best as he could, looking for his friends. He searched high, while Kotemon searched low. Unfortunately, he didn't know there was a space of wet floor nearby... He ran right pass the sign, and started to slide at quite a speed. "WHO WAXED THE FLOOR?!" He shrieked, as he slid out of control. His eyes, and Kotemon's eyes, widened, as they neared a bench... Scott hit the bench, flying over it. He went up in the air, still holding Kotemon, and he landed right in a trash can, head first.  
  
BAM!  
  
All anyone could see was a pair of legs, flailing about in a garbage can, along with some muffled curses.  
  
Tai, walked through the thinning crowd, holding a bag of sports equipment. He looked over at his ruby eyed girlfriend, and spoke. "Hey, Sora, you think we got enough equipment for that soccer game."  
  
"Of course Tai, you know how tougher the players are gonna be..." Sora then gave Tai a coy look. "Plus, I think you'll like me in the new sport's outfit I got..."  
  
Tai got a nosebleed, remembering the outfit Sora purchased. "Sora... you flirt..." He kissed the girl on the lips.  
  
Agumon laughed at Tai's nosebleed. "Tai, you pervert."  
  
Sora giggled and kissed Tai back, and then she stopped. "Tai... Do you hear some mumbling?"  
  
Tai pulled away and cocked an ear. Sure enough he could hear some mumbling and cursing. He looked to the side of him, and saw a pair of legs flailing about in a garbage can.  
  
"Help! Help!" The person seemed to be trying to say. "Get me out of this damn can! It reeks in here!"  
  
Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon couldn't help but laugh out loud, at the poor stuck person.  
  
Sora shook her head, and walked over to the can. She grabbed the legs, and told Tai and the Digimon to grab the can.  
  
Tai and Agumon grabbed the can, while Sora and Biyomon grabbed the legs.  
  
Sora began to count. "One... Two... Three!"  
  
Both pairs pulled, with all their might, trying to wrench the poor individual out of the can. Sora grunted, and strained, and pulled, breathing heavily, causing her breasts to heave in and out. Tai did his best to keep his mind on pulling, trying to ignore Sora's heaving bosom. 'Nice rack...' He thought.  
  
Scott felt someone pick up his can, and another grab him by the legs. He then felt someone pulling him by the legs, and tugging hard. Kotemon... What's going on?!  
  
"How, the hell should I know?!" Kotemon said. "I'm squished at the bottom here!"  
  
POP!  
  
Scott was suddenly greeted by daylight, and landed front first on the floor. "OW! Jesus Christ!" He picked himself off the floor, only seeing Kotemon in front of him. "Ugh... Well, at least we're out of the can." Suddenly, he heard four deep gasps. He looked straight up. Sure enough, there were some faces... Some faces he hadn't seen for 1 year.  
  
"Tai... Agumon... Sora... Biyomon..." He looked at his friends with awe and happiness. "I... I finally found you guys!"  
  
Tai, Sora, and their Digimon were in complete shock. Right before them, lying on the ground, was a DD and Digimon, who supposedly disappeared off the face of the earth. He had disappeared 1 year ago, during the battle with Xeed Milleniumon. They had all awoken in their own world, away from the battle, and were later told, by Gennai, that Mimi had died, and Scott had sacrificed himself to kill Milleniumon. Everyone had been devastated by the loss of their friends. Palmon had remained with the Tachikawas, Palmon was in complete despair, and had never gotten over the loss of Mimi. They presumed Scott dead as well, but here he was...  
  
"SCOTT!" Tai locked his friend in a bear hug. "Dude! You came back! You're alive!"  
  
"Oh... Scott...." Sora gently hugged Scott, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Agumon and Biyomon were equally happy to see Kotemon and were hugging him too, saying how much they missed him.  
  
Scott felt good to be around his friends again. He pulled his arms out and returned the hug. "I missed you guys so much..."  
  
Watching from the above balcony, the gothic beauty from before was watching from the above. She had her arms folded in front of her chest and was leaning upon the railing, pressing against her voluptuous breasts. "There he is... Think he can get away and gather his troops huh? I'll put a stop to him..."  
  
Behind the girl, it was the Digimon that she had spoken to, her Digimon partner. He looked like a giant alligator. He had a long snout, and he was bright red, with blue scales trailing along his back. His snout had a long, Chinese-like moustache at the end.  
  
"See how your patience was worth it, Leviamon?" The girl said.  
  
Leviamon purred in response. "It is about time that I got in a good fight..." He said with a sophisticated tone, refraining from using contractions in his sentences. He looked at his trainer for a moment, and then spoke. "Yui... Are you sure it is a good idea to lean like that? What if someone sees you?"  
  
At the way Yui was bending over, she had stuck her butt out and her short skirt rode up, revealing her black lace panties. "Whatever do you mean?" She said innocently, and giggled.  
  
Scott relayed why he was here, to Tai and Sora. He told them about his mission, and about a new enemy Digimon, who could rival Milleniumon in power. He also told about the Digital X. However, he refrained from telling them his meeting with their leader. Something inside of him, told him to keep that a secret.  
  
Tai was intrigued about the Digital X. "Another alternate force of DD... They all use Angel Digimon huh? If they're fighting against an evil force, from their world, that's threatening us... Then they've got to be on our side..."  
  
"Don't be so sure..." A familiar voice said.  
  
Tai turned around, to see Matt behind him. "Oh hey, Matt. How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough." Matt said casually, noticing Scott, walking towards him. "Hey, Scott! You're back!" He shook Scott's hand. "Where've you been all this time?"  
  
"Oh, back at my first dimension." Scott smiled. "Anyways... What's you're opinion on the Digital-X I mentioned."  
  
"Well, we shouldn't be so quick to trust. If their methods are a little different from what I heard you say they might not be as good natured as us."  
  
Tai was about to protest, but then he thought. "You know... Matt's got a point. We haven't really seen them in person... So we don't know what to expect."  
  
Scott was feeling uncomfortable at the amount of mistrust. 'Why is everyone being so quick to judge? The leader seemed like a pleasant guy...'  
  
Sora noticed Scott's uncertainty, and displeasure at Tai and Matt's assumptions. 'Wonder why he's so bugged... It's like he wants to trust the Digital-X... Maybe he doesn't like making any unnecessary enemies. I know how he feels.'  
  
Gabumon came out from behind Matt. "Well, Scott, how did you get here?"  
  
Agumon joined in. "It's not like Azulongmon or Gennai brought you... Something else did."  
  
Tai walked up to Scott. "So spill. Who brought you dimension happening?"  
  
"Well..." Scott began.  
  
ROSTRUM CAUDA!  
  
A miniature storm nearly bombarded the DD if they had not jumped away as they heard the name of the attack. The four DD nodded to each other, holding out their Digivices.  
  
Leviamon hovered in the air, looking at his work. "That got their attention, hahaha..." He sniffed for their scents. "Where could they be...?"  
  
TERRA FORCE!  
  
CRIMSON FLAME!  
  
A large nuclear ball shot out of the smoke, followed by a wall of fire. Leviamon was in such shock, that he didn't bother to dodge and got knocked up, by two, orange, fiery attacks. He shook his head, as he shook of the stun, and looked to see a War Greymon, followed by a Phoenixmon. "Finally some foes..."  
  
"What the hell? A Leviamon?!" War Greymon was surprised. "I thought they only existed in legend.  
  
From below, Tai was thinking to himself. "He looks strong, maybe he's the enemy, Scott mentioned, but wait... It should be an enemy we've fought before..." He called out to his Digimon. "Who's Leviamon?"  
  
"He's a demon dragon Digimon, thought to be fictitious. He is said to have mystical powers, and is basically a living storm front."  
  
"Ah, so you have heard of me... Well, sorry to disappoint you, but despite what you think, I am not the enemy you seek. Rather, I am but a mere servant."  
  
"Well, then..." Slash Angemon made his entrance, with Metal Garurumon behind him. "Maybe you could enlighten us on the enemy."  
  
Scott called out from down below. "I was brought back because of him!"  
  
Leviamon looked at Scott and Slash Angemon, and then chuckled. "Aha... So you're Scott and Slash Angemon... "We've heard many things about you... My mistress requests your presence..."  
  
"Well here I am..." Scott climbed on Slash Angemon's back and they flew up to face Leviamon.  
  
"Scott, no!" Matt called out.  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon flew up until they were level with Leviamon. "So... Where is your "mistress?" Bring her out here..."  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Scott looked up, suddenly hearing a call. On top of a building, he saw a scantily clad, gothic beauty, leering down at him. "Who... Who the heck are you?!"  
  
"HEEYA!"  
  
The girl suddenly jumped down, towards her Digimon, her long, ebony hair flying about in the wind. Her short skirt flipped up in the wind, giving Scott a view of her black panties.  
  
Scott took one look, and blood spurted out from his nose, nearly rendering him unconscious. "GAH! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?"  
  
The girl landed on her Digimon, and struck a pose. "By any means necessary, even if it mean showing off my killer body." She blew a kiss at Scott. "Now, to do away with you..."  
  
Scott groaned. "Great... Why are people always trying to kill me?"  
  
Slash Angemon thrust out his blades, and he slowly began to circle Leviamon, keeping his eye on the giant demon. He began to circle faster, each time he passed.  
  
Leviamon quietly watched his foe circle around. 'As if he could confuse me. I'm well aware of what comes next...' He closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
  
Slash Angemon was now nothing but a blurry circle as he surrounded Leviamon. His, blades filled with energy, he attacked. GOLDEN RIPPER! Golden blade beams shot out from every side of the circle, like bees from a hive.  
  
Leviamon suddenly lashed out his tail, and span it in a circle around him, deflecting each blade shot. He stopped to face Golden Angemon before striking. "Pathetic... ROSTRUM CAUDA!"  
  
Scott and Guardian Angemon were bombarded with a small storm that almost knocked them out of the air. High, freezing winds blew all around them, while freezing rain washed over them in frenzy.  
  
The whole battlefield in the air was surrounded in the small storm, locking out the other DD, and prohibiting them from helping...  
  
SEVEN HEAVENS!  
  
SEPHIROTE CRYSTAL!  
  
POSTRON CANNON!  
  
Three sudden attacks of pure light shot out at the storm cloud, suddenly dissipating it into vapor...  
  
Yui looked around angrily. "Who dares to interfere, with the assassination?!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a cane shot from above, and struck Yui in the back.  
  
"AGH!"  
  
A second attack came as a flash of energy which zapped Leviamon, with sheer force. Leviamon was engulfed in white lightning, and plummeted to the ground, with Yui. Both hit the ground, with a loud thud. But Leviamon cushioned Yui's fall...  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon opened their eyes, to find the storm gone, and their attackers on the ground. They turned around to see Seraphimon, and Ophanimon, with TK and Kari on their backs. Now he knew who dissipated the storm cloud. "But... Who, struck down Yui?" He asked.  
  
"Up here, boy."  
  
Scott looked up to the roof of the building, to see Mestapholeesmon smiling down upon him. "I told you I'd be around when you need me. I had to find a few friends, such as the angels..."  
  
"Don't forget us!"  
  
Imperialdramon appeared, over top of the angels, with Davis and Ken riding on top.  
  
"That Metsophaleesmon came to all four of us, and our Digimon. He told us we had been chosen for a new fight... Then he said he brought you along, so we couldn't afford to miss seeing you again, Scott." Ken explained.  
  
As Scott and slash Angemon landed, Mestophaleesmon was on the ground waiting. I figured more help would be necessary...  
  
ROSTRUM CAUDA!  
  
Suddenly, another storm was generated in the sky, trapping everyone with heavy winds and heavy rain.  
  
"You haven't won yet, idiots!" They could here Yui say. "Scott! The next time that I see you is the time you die! Remember that!"  
  
Suddenly the storm cleared up in a manner of seconds. Scott looked down at the ground, to find Yui and Leviamon gone.  
  
"Oh Dear... It seemed that they were playing possum." Mestapholeesmon said. "We can bet we'll be seeing her again. Her Digimon wasn't even using a quarter of his power..."  
  
Scott's eyes widened. 'Oh Crap... I have my own personal assassin now...' He thought. He looked all around at his friends. "This is great... I now have the chance to see every one of you again... Though I wish... One was here..." He hung his head, with a sad expression on his face..."  
  
Mestapholeesmon was still smiling however. "Ah... But that wish, just might come true..."  
  
Scott looked up immediately. "What?! You serious?!"  
  
(Cliffhanger... What could Mestapholeesmon be planning? What other creeps besides Yui and Leviamon will there be? When will we see the Digital-X again? RR) 


	5. Journey to the Time World

(Next chap up, still don't own Digimon. Let's see what our heroes are up to now.)  
  
Scott sat in the Park, with Kotemon, talking to Mestophaleesmon. The latter seemed to have something of Scott's interest. Something dealing with Mimi... The other DD had to leave them alone for a while, since Mestapholeesmon requested to talk to Scott privately.  
  
"So..." Scott began. "Is there a way to revive Mimi?"  
  
"Yes, indeed there is." Mestapholeesmon said. "However, before we can do so, all of those, who witnessed her die, must be present."  
  
Scott thought about that. "Well, everyone was unconscious when she died... I was the only one to see her die... Wait! Now I remember... Ryo was alive too... He saw her die..."  
  
"Exactly! Before we can revive Mimi, we must pay Ryo a visit, and get him here as well."  
  
"So, the next stop is Shinjuku..."  
  
After 30 minutes, all of the DD from before were gathered around in the park. Scott noticed that Tai, and Sora looked a bit messed up, as did TK and Kari, when they returned. Their hair was messed up, their clothes were all wrinkled and crooked, plus, the boys had evident lipstick marks all over their faces. Scott heard the TK and Tai were going to be "busy," but they wouldn't say with what.  
  
'Well now I know...' Scott thought. "Busy having hot sex with Kari and Sora... They can control their Digimon and powers, yet they cannot control their hormones?" He laughed, accidentally saying the last bit out loud.  
  
Behind, him, four said individuals had veins throbbing in their heads, and steam coming out of their ears.  
  
PATWACK!!  
  
Four mallets slammed into Scott's skull all at once, sending him to the ground. "Buuuuugh..." Was his only reply, as his eyes, swirled, and Digivices circled around his head.  
  
Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari stood above, holding the mallets looking satisfied at their work.  
  
Matt chuckled. "Poor shmuck."  
  
Ken and Davis helped the unconscious boy up and shook him awake.  
  
SHWUMP!  
  
A flash of light appeared in the middle of where the DD and Digimon were all standing. When the light faded, Mestapholeesmon appeared, and tipped his hat to everyone. He looked all around at the DD, and then looked upwards. "Well, I suppose we have who we need from this dimension." He said. "It's time to go to Shinjuku... Everyone hold hands."  
  
Each DD or Digimon grabbed each other's hands, and formed a circle around Mestapholeesmon. He held his cane up in the air and began to hum his tune once more.  
  
All the DD were filled with a calm, peaceful feeling, as Mestapholeesmon hummed his soft tune.  
  
The field around them began to glow with a blue energy and shone up into the sky. The energy became a field, and engulfed everyone inside, covering them from view.  
  
MYSTERY TRANSPORT... Mestapholeesmon said in a whisper.  
  
A brilliant flash filled the entire park for 3 seconds. When it dissipated, everyone had vanished.  
  
Meanwhile, inside of the mysterious dark castle, inside the bedroom, Yui was feeding Leviamon some rib roast by hand. She tossed it into the air, and Leviamon snapped it up in his jaws, eating it happily.  
  
"Delicious..." Leviamon purred. "I need to recharge in case we are called once more."  
  
"Well..." Yui said. "It turns out; we weren't to kill him yet. Right now, we have to rough him up a bit, until the chief returns."  
  
"Speaking of which... I just got a message from the chief..." Another girl suddenly came in. She was another gothic beauty. She had long blond hair which was done up in two bushy big tails. She had blue eyes that looked glazed over, like she was in a trance, she had been in the middle of undressing and was clad in only black panties, a black bra, corsets and stockings. She was big breasted like Yui. She appeared to be holding some sort of strange doll that looked like a demented chibi version of Matt. Following behind her was a strange, demon Digimon, who was black all over, short, and bat wings, and only one big eye.  
  
"Hey Miaka." Yui greated. "What's up?"  
  
"The Odaiba Digidestined are heading for Shinjuku in the Tamers World. They appear to be seeking the Tamers. "Deathmon and I have been told to stop them."  
  
"Well, don't take them too lightly." Yui warned. "They can be tough and crafty if they want. They've beaten some of the toughest Digimon, plus that Scott, and Ryo, have both fought Milleniumon, and won."  
  
Miaka said nothing, but continued stroking her doll.  
  
In an odd dimension, Tomoe and Satoshi, along with their Digimon, seemed to be walking in a strange area. There was a fire colored sky above, and energy images of numerous clocks everywhere. Tomoe and Cherubimon walked side by side, while Satoshi followed close behind, with Marine Angemon resting upon his shoulder, considering he was possibly the smallest Mega Digimon alive.  
  
Satoshi looked all around him. "So... This is the Time World... This hadn't used to exsist before..."  
  
"Well, it was recently made by the Analog Humans and Digimon. Time and Space for the Digital World and Real World are managed hear. They don't want another space time disaster. With Milleniumon, that disaster had almost come true, looks like they want to be extra safe this time..." Tomoe explained.  
  
"You sure they'll come here?"  
  
"Yes... The Odaiba DD will make a stop here to arrive at the Tamer's world. It appears "they" will try to stop them from achieving their goal."  
  
"They... You mean, the friends of that girl that attacked them earlier, and tried to kill Scott."  
  
"Yes. They work for our enemy. I'm glad that we were informed of the attack. We can act. The DD of this universe just may be our lucky break..." He stopped near a giant clock. "You can come out now."  
  
Two figures, one in similar garbs to what Tomoe and Satoshi wore, stepped out from behind, the clock. One was a tanned boy, with spiky blond hair, and a handsome face, that included a pair of ice-blue green eyes that gave off a cold, fierce gaze. His uniform was slightly different, as like Satoshi's his uniform was devoid of a cape. However, instead of white, his pants were jet black, as were his boots. He also wore a pair of grey gloves. He seemed to wear his white Digivice on the right glove. The figure next to him was his Digimon, Seraphimon. However, this Seraphimon had different colors from TK's Seraphimon. The usual silver areas of the armor were blue, while the light blue areas were orange. The gold wings and sash were bronze. It was unknown to everyone why this Seraphimon had different colors.  
  
"Nice to see you, Taka." Tomoe said. "What kept you?"  
  
"I had to keep a low profile, as those Goth girls might be trailing us too..."  
  
"Don't you think you might be being paranoid?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Better safe than sorry." Taka waggled his finger at Satoshi.  
  
"So, when are they going to be here?" Another pair came from behind the clock. One was a girl, with aquamarine hair, done in pigtails, and gentle features on her pretty face. Her white jacket was short sleeved. It was smaller and tighter than everyone else's, it fitted around her voluptuous, busty form, and it came down to 1 inch abover her navel. She also wore a pair of tight, black, vinyl hot pants, which showed off her slender thighs and legs, and accentuated her round, firm, shapely backside. She wore Black, high-heel boots on her feet, and had long pearly white gloves, with her white Digivice pinned to the left glove. At her side was an Ophanimon, but it was different form Kari's. This Ophanimon had magenta armor, instead of green, and she had silver wings instead of gold.  
  
"They'll be here in a few minutes, Aya." Another voice spoke. From behind Tomoe, came a pale blue haired boy, with red eyes, and pale skin. His Uniform was similar to Taka's but with white shorts, that went down to the top of his knees, with a white belt around his waist. His White Digivice appeared to be in the middle of the belt, like a buckle. "Dominimon and I have found their signatures." The said Digimon appeared next to Rei. Dominimon resembled a tall, muscular Angemon, wearing Seraphimon-like armor, shields on his arms, blond hair sticking out from the back of the helmet, 10 golden metallic wings, and a mask with a cross on the visor, covering the eyes.  
  
"Rei, Aya, Taka... I'm glad you three and your Digimon got here. We must keep an eye on both the Digidestined, and our enemies. We must prevent the tragedy that happened to our Real World and Digital World. L completely wiped both out, and infected them with his dark power. We must not let the same thing happen to this world."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I propose we help the DD, now... Then we shall see if they fight for our ideal as well. Anyone who opposes us, or doesn't agree with our methods must be eliminated, remember..."  
  
Rei's eyes suddenly widened. "They're coming into this world right now... I can feel it... We must hide in the shadows for now."  
  
"Alright..." Tomoe nodded. "We will disappear for now."  
  
In a flash of light, the Digital-X vanished...  
  
In another area of the Time World, Mestapholeesmon's group was materializing into the world. A faint light appeared which grew, and grew, into a huge light. It flashed, and dissipated, revealing the DD.  
  
Mestapholeesmon looked about, at the fiery sky, and the images of the floating clocks... "Well, here we are... This is the time world."  
  
Everyone looked in awe at the odd place. They were mostly perplexed by the floating cloaks that littered the air. They even caught a few glimpses of Clockmon.  
  
"Clockmon manage the Time World. Time is their specialty of course." He laughed, getting a sweat drop from everyone. "Anyhow... We will be coming here quite often, so we will have a base." He pointed over to what looked like an elegant mansion, and lead the DD to it.  
  
The DD found them selves inside what was like a miniature palace. This mansion was clean, tasteful, and overall, luxurious.  
  
"Welcome, to my humble abode!" Mestapholeesmon waved his hand all around. "As you are my guests, feel free to enjoy your stay here... We shall leave for the Tamers World tomorrow, so rest and relax here for now. I shall return." Metsapholeesmon disappeared in a flash of light once more...  
  
Hours later... Scott sat in his room, with Kotemon asleep at the foot of his bed. Scott however, was up and about, looking out the window. He watched the fire colored sky, and the floating clock images. To him, it was obviously a very strange sight. He was in deep thought. "Mimi..." He had his mind full of images of the pink haired beauty. He remembered nothing but all the good times, he shared with the girl. A tear trickled down his cheek. "I hope to see you soon... Mimi..." He closed his eyes, letting tears run down his face.  
  
Tai sat up in his bed. He glanced briefly at sleeping Agumon before looking at the ceiling. "To think... We're gonna meet the Tamers again. Will we really be able to have Mimi back? The DD just isn't the same without her... Scott will be happy too, hopefully. Man I've never seen him so miserable. When we were sitting around, and I brought up the subject of seeing Mimi again, I must've opened up his wounds again... But, I can feel it. I KNOW will see Mimi again." Tai suddenly felt to feminine arms wrap around and cuddle him.  
  
"Tai... Why are you still up? I'm lonely." Sora mock whined, pressing her breasts against Tai's back, which Tai's body could identify were quite big.  
  
"Just thinking... About Mimi." Tai admitted. "You miss her too?"  
  
"Of course, she was one of my few girlfriends." Sora said. "When she comes back, I've got so much I wanna tell her. I miss having her to gossip with."  
  
"Well, Metsapholeesmon has got us this far... It looks like he's gonna be true to his word..." Tai said, kissing Sora on the lips.  
  
Sora smiled, then lay down on the bed. "But, in the mean time, Tai..."  
  
Tai knew that tone of voice. He grinned devilishly. He bent down on top of Sora, and began to unzip her skirt.  
  
(Ok... Next chapter is off to the Tamers World. Soon, a great secret will be revealed... RR) 


	6. Tragedy in another World

(I do not own Digimon. But I do own the X-Digitals. Let's continue.)  
  
The next morning, The DD and Digimon were gathered in the kitchen, deciding what to have for breakfast.  
  
Tai and Matt were eyeing all the food Mestapholeesmon had in his cupboards; finally they decided that, for the, gang, a special favorite meal should be made.  
  
In 15 minutes, a steaming pile of pancakes was laid down on the table. But, when Tai looked around, to serve them, he realized, two DD weren't present. "Hey... Where are Kari and TK?"  
  
Matt thought. "They were in the bedroom, last time I saw... YAGH!"  
  
Tai and Matt raced upstairs.  
  
"TK..." Kari moaned, as he lover was kissing all over her neck. She loved it when he teased her like this, as she griped the covers.  
  
TK ran his hands down Kari's bare stomach and kissed her up to her face. He loved the feel of Kari's silky skin, against his own, he pressed up against her, making her moan in ecstasy.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, showing Tai and Matt, whose looks went form concern, to shock... They saw their siblings in nothing but their underwear, making out heavily, right on the bed.  
  
"Tai... W-w-what are you doing here?" Kari said nervously, covering herself up with a bed sheet, since the only clothing on her was her bra and panties.  
  
TK was in his boxers and cowered under the angry gaze of the two elder DD...  
  
"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
Everyone downstairs heard Tai's shriek, as they ate.  
  
Sora got up form her seat, just in time to see an underwear clad TK and Kari running down the stairs, being pursued, by a furious Matt and Tai, who were both red in the face, and steaming.  
  
The chase did not last long though, as TK and Kari ducked into another room, and just before Tai and Matt ran in, they slammed the door.  
  
BAM!  
  
Tai and Matt both hit the door, face first. Both landed in a heap, Digivices circling around their heads.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Time World... Tomoe had Cherubimon by his side as he looked up at the floating clocks in the sky. He took out his white Digivice and gazed at it, for a moment. "It has been so many years... Too many years, I think. We've had to leave whatever was left of our home..." Tomoe's mind began to take a trip back to the past...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Tomoe walked through a flower filled field, with Cherubimon's rookie form, Lopmon, prancing through the flowers, taking in their scent. Tomoe watched as other Humans and Digimon frolicked around in the country side, lush green grass, with flowers that seemed to be all the colors of the rainbow. He looked over at Rei who seemed to be playing catch with Satoshi, and their Digimon. Tomoe couldn't help but laugh at Satoshi's look of horror, when Rei suddenly threw the ball to Marine Angemon, knocking him out of the air, and squishing him as flat as a pancake. He began to wonder where Taka and Aya were, as they seemed to be not present. As he looked for his missing friends, he passed by some dark green bushes. Suddenly, he swore to himself that he could hear some moaning. He turned to the direction of the bushes, and quietly stuck his head through the bushes. Sure enough, he saw Taka and Aya, both almost down to their underwear, making out heavily. Over to the far left, he saw Taka's Angemon, and Aya's Angewomon in the same position, looking like they were in pure bliss. Tomoe quickly took his head out, blushing heavily at what he saw.  
  
"Enjoying your little peepshow?" A mischievous, male voice spoke.  
  
Tomoe turned to the direction of the voice. Infront of him was a boy, dressed in similar garbs that Tomoe was wearing. He too, had a white Digivice, and his Digimon was... A Kotemon... The boy had short, dark blond hair, brown eyes, and a gentle face. He had an uncanny resemblance to Scott.  
  
"Suguru!" Tomoe loudly whispered, running to his friend. "Don't tell the others, Taka and Aya I saw them. I may be there leader, but they'll kick the living the living snot out of me if they find out I was peeping."  
  
Suguru just laughed. "Don't worry. I'm no squealer." He neared over to Tomoe. "So, what breast size is Aya?" He asked.  
  
Tomoe's eyes grew wide. "SUGURU!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tomoe smiled to himself. "Ah... Those where the days the days..." He suddenly shed a tear. "But, then..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The Digital X were in the same flower field as from the past, but now it was barren and black, as cold. The grass and flowers were non existent, almost like they had never been in the field. The sky up above was black and heavy with ugly looking clouds. The Digital X weren't enjoying their lives anymore... They were fighting for them.  
  
LIGHTNING JAVELIN! Cherubimon shot forth a wave of white, electric, spears at a big black shadow that seemed to be infecting darkness, into everything it touched. A huge swarm of bats circled around the top of the beast.  
  
The shadow merely waved its hands over the spears, and they dissolved into nothing... IDIOTS! SUCH WEAK PATHETIC ATTACKS YOU HAVE. I HAVE TAKEN OVER THIS DIGITAL WORLD NOW... THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME. EVEN AS I SPEAK, MY MINIONS ARE TAKING OVER THE REAL WORLD... MY BATS CAN SPREAD EVIL DIGIMON ALL OVER THE COUNTRIES AND CONTINENTS. MY DARK DD CAN SPREAD THOSE BATS AND DIGIMON ALL OVER THE WORLD. YOU HAVE TRIED SO MANY TIMES TO DEFEAT ME, EVER SINCE I FIRST MATERIALIZED IN THIS WORLD, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND... I AM MUCH MORE POWERFUL THEN ALL OF THE EVILS YOU HAVE FACED!  
  
Tomoe just snarled. "I won't give up or lose to you, DEMON SPAWN! DIGITAL X! ATTACK ALL AT ONCE!"  
  
LIGHTNING JAVELIN!  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER!  
  
OCEAN LOVE!  
  
SEVEN HEAVENS!  
  
SEFIROT CRYSTAL!  
  
GRAND CROSS!  
  
Six destructive attacks of light and power rocketed toward the shadow, drawing closer to each other, until they merged into one big energy crucifix. The Crucifix grew to the size of the shadow, and came closer towards it...  
  
The shadow's dark yellow eyes glowed and flashed ominously... The Crucifix came to an abrupt halt then began to fade away. DARK CRYSTAL! Suddenly, a giant black crystal appeared in the air. It began to crackle with black electricity and multiplied like mad.  
  
The Digital X and their Digimon, all in Mega level looked at the swarming mass of crystals coming towards them in fear. The crystals began to from a demonic symbol, which generated dark purple electricity, which seemed to grow stronger as it neared the Digital X. Suddenly, it stopped halfway in the air, and the electricity died out. That's when the crystals teleported from view. They suddenly materialized in front of the Digital X, and the electricity sparked once more. Suddenly a whole electrical field blew out, pumping 40,000 volts through Human and Digimon alike. Screams could be heard all throughout the air, as the Digital-X felt sheer pain throughout their bodies. Their nerves were going crazy, and pain signal flashed throughout their minds like the paparazzi was within their head.  
  
Suguru tried in vain to fight the pain. His perseverance seemed to react with his Digivice. Suddenly, the said Digivice began to flash. The crystals around Tomoe, Cherubimon, Suguru and Slash Angemon shattered. Both DD hopped onto the backs of their Digimon, who flew up into the air, ready to meet the giant shadow.  
  
Cherubimon was stationed at the right of the shadow charging up with white energy.  
  
Slash Angemon was charging up blue energy as he was stationed on the left of the shadow.  
  
Both suddenly dive bombed at the shadow, like bombs from a fighter jet. They started throwing numerous punches at the shadow, before both shifting backwards.  
  
LIGHTNING JAVELIN!  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER!  
  
Both attacks were filled with pure Digivice energy, and came at the shadow from both sides.  
  
BAM!  
  
Smoke oozed everywhere...  
  
The crystal field around the other Digital X DD was destroyed, freeing the captives.  
  
Tomoe and Suguru both watched with anticipation, hoping that their attacks worked... But when the smoke cleared... The giant shadow continued to loom above laughing evilly. DIMENSION DESTROYER! Two black anti-matter balls shot out from the Shadow's form. Cherubimon and Slash Angemon were blown straight out of the sky.  
  
When Suguru and Tomoe awakened a minute later, their Digimon were struggling to get up, while the phantom shadow loomed over them menacingly.  
  
TSK, TSK... YOU DON'T REALSIE THAT I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. ALL OF YOU WILL FALL, and THEN I CAN RULE BOTH WORLDS... ENDGAME DESTROYER!  
  
Suddenly the entire Digital World began to shake violently with a powerful earthquake that seemed to amount to an 8 on the Richter scale. A violent energy storm began to surround the Digigdestined. The whole battlefield was about to be destroyed...  
  
The Digital X did their best to defend themselves from the storm, as yellow data showers rained upon them heavenly and white energy flash struck down around and upon them. The shadow beast was controlling the storm as he advanced upon the Digital X, cackling away.  
  
All seemed loss at that very moment... But suddenly, Suguru stood up and faced his comrades. "It's not over yet... We have a chance..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Satoshi demanded.  
  
Suguru had a twinkle in his eye, and fished out what appeared to be a mini- computer. "Recently, I've discovered that there are 4 alternate universes... Both have a Real World and Digital World. That means some more Digidestined exist. We may have a fighting chance...IF we can contact them."  
  
Tomoe was intrigued. "How do we do that?!"  
  
Suguru began to press some keys. "I've found a new world. They call it the Time World. I hear it can link you to all different worlds. Oh, and don't worry about time hopping, I downloaded the program into your Digivices. If we can find some allies from each world, we just may have a chance against L."  
  
The Digital X pointed their Digivices in front of them, trusting Suguru's words. Suddenly the Digivices began to flash, and each one seemed to project a white, brilliant, portal... Those smaller portals both slowly inched closer together, until they fused into one big portal...  
  
SHWOOM!  
  
The quake and storm began to get much fiercer and everyone could barely hang on... The shadow began to stomp towards them. TRYING TO ESCAPE?! I FORBID IT! HE began to charge up another Dimension destroyer attack.  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER! Slash Angemon suddenly started attacking. Suguru stood forward. "No! Dark Lord!" He turned to the others. "GO! GO ON! NOW"S YOU'RE CHANCE!"  
  
"FORGET ABOUT US!" Slash Angemon yelled. "We'll provide the distratction!"  
  
"NO! Suguru!" Tomoe Reached out to his friend, almost getting swept away, but Cherubimon held him back. All of the Digital X, minus Suguru and Slash Angemon stared tearfully at their comrade's noble cause before reluctantly running through the portal.  
  
Suguru and Slash Angemon flew into the air, staring the shadow dead on. They dashed forward towards the beast glowing with a golden light and slashing in a pure frenzy. "GOLDEN RIPPER!" A stream of golden blade beams bombarded the shadow, which didn't even flinch...  
  
DIEMSNION DESTROYER! The creature flung his dark, energy ball at Slash Angemon...  
  
SHWUMP!  
  
Suguru and Slash Angmeon were locked up in negative energy, paralyzed as the energy storm grew stronger and closed in all around them.  
  
ENDGAME DESTORYER!  
  
Those were the last words Suguru or his Digimon would ever hear, as the whole storm erupted around, the negative energy closed in one second, and a huge, atomic explosion went off, with him in the center...  
  
BWOOOOM!  
  
As the portal closed, the whole event was witnessed by Tomoe. "SUGURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tears trickled down Tomoe's cheek like a waterfall. "Suguru... Why did you sacrifice your self for us...? You always think of others, and never yourself... That boy... Scott... He had the same Digimon, same power, same attitude, likes, dislikes, same everything... That's it..." Tomoe suddenly had a longing look in his eyes.  
  
(WOW! Cool huh? What could be going on in Tomoe's mind now? But, there's yet another big secret, that will show in future chapters... RR) 


	7. Back to Shinjuku

(Well, I bet I have you in suspense now... I don't own Digimon. I own the Digital X, and the Goth girls, but I don't own Mestapholessmon or Kenshin, or the Main Villain. Koenma2 does.)  
  
After all the craziness at breakfast, the DD were all outside of the Metsophaleesmon's mansion, wondering where their mysterious friend was.  
  
Matt looked all around the outside of the front looking for any sign of the Digimon approaching. "That's odd... I thought he said he'd be back..."  
  
Tai looked down at his feet to see a note that seemed to have blown to them. He picked it up, curious. As he read it, he noticed that it was finely written and easy to read. He looked near the bottom to se the name of the sender. "Hey Guys! Have a look at this!" He showed the letter to everyone.  
  
DEAR DD. THERE ARE SO MANY ISSUES ON THE BATTLE AT HAND. I'VE BEEN FORCED TO RETURN TO GENNAI AND AZULONGMON. YES, I'M SORRY. BUT, I CAN ASSURE YOU, THAT I SHALL COME TO YOU IF YOU NEED ME. JUST ASK SCOTT. WE HAVE A BIT OF A CONTRACT. I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF FINDING YOU A PORTAL TO THE TAMER WORLD. THERE HAS ALSO BEEN A CHANGE OF PLANS. AFTER YOU GET THE NECESSARY PEOPLE FROM THE TAMERS WORLD, I NEED YOU TO IMMEDEATLY GO TO THE FRONTIER WORLD. ONCE YOU'RE IN THE FRONTIER WORLD, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW ALL OF YOU.  
  
MESTAPHOLEESMON  
  
Scott sighed after he read the note. 'Why must you be so mysterious Mestapholeesmon? But, then again, you have yet to steer me wrong... I can still trust your word.'  
  
Kari rubbed her head and looked concerned. "Has he abandoned us, just like that?"  
  
Scott rounded on Kari. "He didn't ditch us! Don't even think like that! Look, I know we can trust him! He feels so familiar to me! Thanks to him, I've been able to be reunited with you all! Don't think ill of him, ever!"  
  
Kari looked a bit scared at Scott's outburst. She cowered a bit when he yelled.  
  
Scott continued. "And... We shouldn't be so quick to judge the Digital-X either. We haven't me them yet." He lied. "They're after the same goal as us, so their ideals could be the same." He calmed down immediately. "I apologize for my outburst. I've been under some stress recently..."  
  
Suddenly, the note vanished from Tai's hand and reappeared in front of everyone. It flashed twice, before growing into the size of a doorway, in turn, becoming a doorway.  
  
Scott and Kotemon smiled. "See? Mestapholeesmon has everything set for us. I know he won't let us down." Scott half walked half ran to the Portal, carrying Kotemon in his arms. He seemed very disturbed on the inside. For some reason, he did not want to not trust the Digital X or Metsapholeesmon. 'How, can they be so suspicious?! What is wrong with them!? The leader of the Digital-X... Tomoe... I swear I feel as though I know him, or once knew him... He just felt like an old acquaintance... But why..." Scott passed through the portal.  
  
The other DD were speechless, at Scott's actions. He seemed disturbed, but seemed so eager to defend Mestapholeesmon...  
  
Tai looked at Agumon. "That was...odd. It's like he wants to believe Mestophaleesmon so badly..."  
  
"Well, Mestophaleesmon hasn't shown any signs of betrayal, and Scott seems to have had some experience with him." Agumon rationed.  
  
Tai nodded. "We should take Scott's word for it. He seems to know what he's thinking and doing..." Tai picked up Agumon and entered the portal.  
  
Sora picked up Biyomon, silently agreeing with her boyfriend, Tai. 'Scott just needs some time to himself right now. I hope he calms down.' She walked through the Doorway after Tai, carrying Biyomon.  
  
The other DD and their Digimon followed through the doorway, each having mixed thoughts about Mestapholeesmon, and each having mixed feeling and uncertainties of Scot's outburst.  
  
Meanwhile, up above, Tomoe and Cherubimon watched as the DD went through the portal, into the Tamers' World. He smirked. "It looks like we found our new destination, Cherubimon."  
  
"So, do you think Suguru could be alive?"  
  
"I know he is... I can feel his presence... Suguru... After a long wait...he's finally come back to us..."  
  
Tomoe turned to the other Digital X, behind of him. "Ok, everyone, listen up... We are going into yet another new world. Lord L's darkness might be emanating from there for all we know. Plus...I have a big hunch that one of the DD might be our long lost comrade Suguru... Namely...Scott... "  
  
The Digital-X all gasped.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "I'm not making this up... I have a strong belief. Maybe it's just that he seems so much like Suguru. Maybe it's just a coincidence. But we should keep an eye on the DD just in case. Not only, could the DD help us achieve our goal, but Scott, just might be our forgotten comrade..."  
  
Rei seemed to agree with Tomoe, as he nodded. "Well, he does not only have a striking resemblance, he also has the same personality and attitude. He even has the same Digimon. This just may be something of interest to us..."  
  
Tomoe felt something stir in his vest. He pulled out an odd figurine that resembled a cross between an iron maiden and a sarcophagus. It seemed to be radiating an odd golden color. "Ah... Gold... Our "Holy Grail" agrees with our hunch."  
  
"We can always agree with an idea when it has been blessed by our "Holy Grail."" Rei said.  
  
The "Holy Grail" suddenly levitated out of Tomoe's hand and flew into the center of where the Digital X was standing. It started to grow, until it was about Tomoe's size, and it landed on the ground. Everyone bowed in front of it  
  
A voice that sounded like two female voices, echoed from within the "Holy Grail." YOU MUST PURSUE THE DD NOW. HELP THEM IF YOU MUST. WE NEED TO STOP THE DARK LORD. SUGURU IS CLOSE BY... WE MUST ACHIEVE OUR GOAL, AT ANY COST, AND I DO MEAN, ANY COST...  
  
"That would include sacrifices, of Humans and Digimon?" Satoshi asked.  
  
IT DEPENDSS NOT MATTER. ANYONE WHO DOES NOT AGREE WITH US, OR OUR WAYS, MUST BE ELIMINATED... NO GO TO THE TAMERS WORLD... WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME... ONE OF THE DARK LORDS GIRLS IS LOOSE IN THE TAMERS WORLD.  
  
The Digital-X bowed again in respect.  
  
Satoshi stood up. "Please, mistress... Let me go and aid them in the Tamer's World."  
  
ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO TAKE ON MIAKA ALONE?  
  
"I think I can manage. Marine Angemon is stronger than he looks, plus I'm not a child. I can handle Miaka. Just trust me."  
  
....VERY WELL... YOU MAY GO...  
  
Satoshi nodded. He stood up, pointing his Digivice out, which opened up a white shining portal. He walked into the portal, with Marine Angemon floating right beside of him.  
  
Meanwhile, it was a sunny, hot day in Shinjuku. A sudden heat wave had spread across the town. Weathermen were baffled by the cause, but suggested it must be due to Global Warming, despite the fact that the heat wave had just showed up in a flash, at 10 in the morning. In an alleyway, a doorway portal suddenly materialized. No one was really noticing the alleyway, so nobody noticed. The Odaiba DD stepped out of the doorway, one by one, each carrying their Digimon. When they stepped out into the light, they were immediately hit with the intense heat...  
  
"WHEW! Damn, it's hot here!" Tai said. He quickly removed his jacket, leaving his T-shirt on.  
  
Matt was glad he had just a t-shirt, but immediately wished he wore shorts instead of long pants. "Geez... Of all the days, Shinjuku has to have a heat wave...  
  
Sora was smart. She had a tank top and a mini skirt on. "Well, where should we start looking? What Tamers do we need?"  
  
Scott thought for a moment. Suddenly, in his mind, he saw images of a giant, male, red knight, fighting with a female, yellow shaman by his side. He then saw the images of a pair of goggles, and a broken heart. He opened his eyes. "We need Takato and Rika..." Then he caught the image of a scarf, and a dragon. "We should recruit Ryo as well."  
  
"Ok, so we need to split into two groups." Tai said. "Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, and my self will look for Rika and Takato. Scott, you can look for Ryo with Ken and Davis."  
  
"Agreed." Scott said. "I just hope we don't have any Goth girls breathing down our necks."  
  
"Man, don't even joke..." Matt retorted.  
  
Both groups split up in different directions, each trying to find a tamer, or tamers.  
  
Miaka looked at both groups of DD, from the top of the building. All she was wearing was a little black dress, with no sleeves, which came a little above her thighs. She had black stockings on her legs that reached mid thigh. Her long blond hair was in two long pigtails. She seemed to be clutching her strange doll, as usual. Her Digimon, Deathmon, was standing right beside her.  
  
"Mistress..." Deathmon rasped. "What shall we do about the DD? They're trying to find the Tamers..."  
  
"I have sent my Skull Satamon army, to deal with the ones who seek Takato and Rika." Miaka said, in a wistful town, stroking her doll. "We, however, must take care of Scott himself. We cannot allow him to complete his task or find out the truth... That inferior Digital X must be dealt with soon, but not right now."  
  
"Will the Digital X really come here?"  
  
"They are interested in the Digidestined, and looking for someone who might be their long lost friend. Suguru Souske..." Miaka remembered the fallen Digital X. "Good riddance to that fool. He ruined everything. But, his sacrifice shall be in vain. Both DD and DX will fall, and make way for our master. Deathmon! Take us up."  
  
Deathmon picked up his tamer and flew into the sky, holding her.  
  
Scott, Davis and Ken were searching the streets, for any sign of their friend, Ryo. Before checking his house, they figured he just might be out. So they were searching, just to make sure. They stopped by the Digimon Card Shop, figuring he might be there purchasing some cards. Scott asked the saleslady if he had seen Ryo at the store. She had told him that he hadn't been at shop since last week. When she had seen him, he had a disturbed look on his face, like something had traumatized him.  
  
Scott and his team exited the shop, concerned.  
  
"Poor Ryo..." Ken said. "I really hope he hasn't been affected too much by what happened one year ago."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him. The tragedies that occurred... He was awake when they happened." Davis said.  
  
"We need to find him, and break him out of his state." Scott said. "We'll need him. We'll need the power of Justimon."  
  
"Excuse me..." A young male voice said. "But it sounds like you are looking for someone, by the name of Ryo Akiyama. Maybe I could help."  
  
Scott turned to the direction of the speaker. He gasped at the sight. "You... You're...!"  
  
(Who could be the speaker? Hm? RR) 


	8. Finding the Tamers

(Ok... I am SO sorry for not updating. My computer's motherboard got fucked up... But, now I'm back. I still don't own Digimon.)  
  
Tai's party was heading into the direction of Shinjuku Park. They were really feeling the intense heat around them.  
  
Tai had long removed his sweat soaked shirt from his body, and was ringing it out constantly, then putting it on his back, to refrain from being sunburned.  
  
Matt wiped a huge amount of sweat from his brow, as he breathed heavily. "God... I can't take much more of this heat. This is the heat wave of all heat waves... This is just unnatural. How much farther to Shinjuku Park? I just hope to God that there's some shade."  
  
"Don't worry..." Tai panted. "There'll be shade. You know, the enemy might be causing this heat wave. If we ever run into anyone evil here, we can find the source of this unnatural heat."  
  
"I hope so..." Agumon moaned. "This place is hotter than my pepper breath."  
  
Meanwhile, in Shinjuku Park, two certain tamers were trying to beat the heat, while on a date.  
  
Takato sat underneath the cool shade of a tree, sucking on an orange Popsicle. He seemed to be waiting for someone. In the heat, all Takato wore were sneakers, and some knee length khaki shorts. He felt it was too hot, for a shirt  
  
"Takatomon..."  
  
Takato turned to his right, to look at his Digimon, Guilmon who had a double grape Popsicle.  
  
"Shouldn't the girls be back by now?"  
  
"They'll come back. No one would be crazy enough to stay out in this heat."  
  
"You saying we're crazy?"  
  
Renamon had appeared behind Guilmon, with a lemon Popsicle and had plopped down beside him. "Whew... I wish I didn't have so much fur, right now."  
  
Takato looked up to Rika, his girl, standing above him, holding a strawberry Popsicle. She had let her hair down, and it flowed behind her. Because of the heat, she forwent her usual outfit. She had a purple tank top with a button up bust. She also wore a pair of low rider khaki short shorts. She sat down next to Takato and scooted close to him. "God... Is it ever hot...?" She moaned. She reached down to her shorts, and unbuttoned them. She unzipped them halfway, to cool off. "Ah..." She sighed. "That feels much better."  
  
Takato looked over at Rika, who seemed to be sweating profusely, her bust was heaving slightly. "Poor girl." He smirked. "Digimon Queen can't handle the heat?"  
  
"Very funny..." Rika shot back in mock anger. She kissed Takato on the cheek. "You want to get any hotter?"  
  
"Well..." Takato chuckled. "Heat from you is more enjoyable." He kissed Rika back, on the lips.  
  
Rika felt pleasure throughout her body, as Takato kissed her. She could taste the orange Popsicle he had been eating, and Takato could taste her strawberry Popsicle.  
  
From a distance, the Tamers were being spied upon.  
  
Miaka, as usual was holidng her doll, but the doll seemed to be radiating a large signature of heat energy.  
  
Deathmon looked at his mistress. "That heat wave we sent worked like a charm. People are either outside, or inside air conditioning."  
  
"Yes... How lucky we came across the two strongest tamers..." Miaka smiled maliciously. "Let's have some fun..." She raised her doll into the air. It suddenly leapt out of Miaka's Hands, and began to dance around wildly, before suddenly opening its mouth. It chucked out 4 black bones, which were glowing eerily. They suddenly morphed into 4 Skull Satamon. "Now... My skeletal children... Eliminate those two Tamers and their Digimon."  
  
The Skull Satamon nodded and thrust their staffs into the air. They began to fly towards Takato and Rika.  
  
On the other side of town, Scott's group was confronted with an unknown visitor. They were confronted by a black haired boy, whose hair went down to his neck, and his bangs covered his forehead. To Scott, he wore a similar outfit to what Tomoe wore, only minus the cape. He wondered where the boy's Digimon was, the he noticed a Marine Angemon was floating near the boy's shoulder.  
  
Satoshi looked at Scott, with a hidden wonder. 'He looks so much like Suguru. He and his Kotemon are giving off the same energy aura as Suguru and his Kotemon. They must be our long lost allies...'  
  
Scott stood forward. "Are you a friend of Tomoe? A member of the Digital X?" He completely forgot that Davis and Ken were present.  
  
Satoshi smiled. "Ah, yes... Scott? Tomoe has told me about you. My name is Satoshi."  
  
Scott froze. 'Tomoe... Satoshi... Wait... Why do those names feel so familiar...? It feels like I've known those names all my life? WHAT?! That can't be!!' "Er... So you're one of Tomoe's Teammates..."  
  
Davis and Ken were a bit freaked out by what was transpiring, and the fact that Scott seemed to have lied about not meeting with the Digital X before.  
  
Satoshi walked towards Scott. "Scott... Do you remember a lush grassy, flower field?"  
  
Scott grew wide eyed. To him, Satoshi had just described this dream he had, that night at Mestapholeesmon's mansion. "I had a dream like that... I was in a flower field, with Kotemon... I was surrounded by DD... They all had Angel Digimon...and..." He gasped, and pointed to Satoshi. "YOU WERE IN IT! AND TOMOE TOO!"  
  
Satoshi nodded. "That isn't a dream. It's a flashback... You are not who you think you are, Scott. Scott? Oh excuse me... That isn't even your real name. You are..."  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Scott and Satoshi whipped around to their left. Davis and Ken did the same. They were confronted by a blond girl, in gothic clothing. She was carrying a doll that looked like a demented version of Matt. Beside her was a short black Digimon, whose face was just one big eye. He had bat wings protruding form his back. The girl had a spaced out look in her eyes as she faced Satoshi.  
  
"I forbid you to tell him anything. It will be useless, as I am here to kill him..."  
  
"Miaka..." Satoshi spat out the name like a bad piece of meat. "I thought you'd be here... I've heard that your friend messed up the DD and our long lost ally."  
  
"Oh yes... Suguru... That heroic fool... Looks like you're trying to find him... But, I can't let you do that..."  
  
"NUTS TO YOU!" Satoshi shrieked. "Marine Angemon! Let's rock!"  
  
Marine Angemon flew out to attack.  
  
Deathmon also flew out at the same time, ready to meet his foe. He had his claws extended, and wings spread, as he charged towards Marine Angemon. EYE BLOW!  
  
Marine Angemon dodged the blue way beam that came his way. He then flew to the left as Deathmon charged at him.  
  
EYE BLOW!  
  
His wings were grazed, as he barley dodged another eye ray. Marine Angemon grunted. He had had enough. "OCEAN LOVE!" Marine Angemon sent out a wave of heart bubbles.  
  
When the bubbles hit Deathmon, he found himself paralyzed and repulsed. "What...is...going...on...?!"  
  
OCEAN LOVE!  
  
Another wave of heart bubbles hit Deathmon. Whatever was in the bubbles, did not sit well with him. He felt dizzy and unable to fight or focus.  
  
Marine Angemon's chance was there... "SIMILNG FACE!"  
  
Deathmon was hit with a blast that resembled a happy face, strange enough.  
  
Scott was perplexed at the fight. "That was...strange..."  
  
Satoshi laughed sheepishly, and looked at Scott. "Marine Angemon's attacks may look silly, but they're quite useful against the enemy."  
  
Scott shrugged. "I better join the fight too..." He noticed some black shapes surrounding Deathmon, and figured they would have unwelcome company soon... He pulled out his Digivice, which began to glow. But he noticed that for a few seconds, it went from silver, to white, then back again.  
  
KOTEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SLASH ANGEMON! Slash Angemon flew forward at the one eyed demon.  
  
Deathmon was fending off the love bubbles, when he saw Slash Angemon, coming his way. He suddenly raised his arms. "MINIONS!" He shouted.  
  
A pack of Vilemon suddenly appeared, and began to swarm Slash Angemon.  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER! Two gold blade beams shot out, slashing up 4 Vilemon. But suddenly...for each Vilemon that was deleted, two more took its place...leaving 8 Vilemon in place of the deleted 4.  
  
Marine Angemon grimaced. "Deathmon... I'll deal with you later!" He flew off to aid Slash Angemon. "OCEAN LOVE!" He set out a shower of pink bubbles that engulfed the Vilemon...  
  
"Hm?" Takato stood up, and looked around.  
  
"What's up Takato?" Rika asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something... Something in the bushes..." Takato told her.  
  
"You did... IT WAS US!" A voice suddenly bellowed.  
  
Rika immediately stood up forgetting that she had undid her pants, in the heat. Her shorts fell down past her knees, exposing her black panties. She didn't even notice.  
  
FWOOSH! There was an explosion of leaves, which scattered everywhere. 6 Skull Satamon stood facing the children, whose Digimon immediately snapped up to fight. "Hello... You must be the Digimon Tamers. You're buddies, the Digidestined have been causing problems for our mistresses. So we've been sent to eliminate you, before they find you..."  
  
"TOO LATE!"  
  
The Skull Satamon turned to the direction of the shout.  
  
TERRA FORCE!  
  
ICE WOLF CLAW!  
  
Two Skull Satamon disappeared in an explosion of black data... But 4 immediately replaced them.  
  
From the direction of the shot; Tai, War Greymon, Matt, and Metal Garurumon stood.  
  
From another direction, Sora, Phoenixmon, TK, Seraphimon, Kari, and Ophanimon stood ready.  
  
"It looks like we came just in time." Sora said. "Takato! Rika! Better Biomerge your Digimon!"  
  
Takato and Rika nodded to each other, before drawing out their D-Tectors. Each of them drew out their Red Cards, while Guilmon and Renamon stood forward  
  
"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
They both glowed as they merged with their Digimon.  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON!  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGE TO... SAKUYAMON!  
  
The Skull Satamon pack gaped as they saw the Mega Digimon that outnumbered him. "Ok..." The lead one acknowledged. "Let's stack it up! MULTIPLY!" The Skull Satamon began to multiply once more, up to 16...  
  
Elsewhere, Ryo was sitting on the dock of the harbor, with Cyberdramon beside him. Ryo gazed out onto the water. His mind was a million miles away, and his heart was in somewhere distant... Ever since the epic battle, 1 year ago, He had witnessed the destruction and chaos that Milleniumon could cause, and the horrible, full power of Xeed Milleniumon. He had seen the Digidestined be beaten to death, and one even killed. Finally he was forced to watch another, his best friend, fight Xeed Milleniumon alone, and to be sent off to safety, to find that Milleniumon had been erased but his friend was no more. Ever since then, Ryo went into a deep state of depression, and had been avoiding everyone, except for Cyberdramon. But all of that was about to change.  
  
A quiet set of foot steps could be heard on the dock, approaching Ryo from behind, yet Ryo was too deep in thought to notice or care, until his name was called...  
  
"Ryo Akiyama..."  
  
Ryo picked his head up slightly. "Who... Who's there?" He said in a tired, sad tone.  
  
"Someone with some info that might lift your spirits..."  
  
(Aha... The plot thickens... What shall happen now? RR) 


	9. Return of Ryo

(Hi everyone... Sorry for not updating again. I'm doing this on my Dad's laptop, because my computer is scrambled. I don't own Digimon, but I wish I owned a working computer... TT)  
  
Ryo turned around to see a blond boy, in a black and white uniform. He had a Seraphimon by his side, but the Seraphimon seemed to have alternating colors of blue and orange. Normally a Seraphimon did not have these colors.  
  
"I'm Ryo Akiyama." Ryo said, suspicious. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Taka. I have some information regarding a friend of yours."  
  
"A friend? One of the Tamers?"  
  
"No. One from an alternate universe. One with 'Digidestined...'"  
  
Ryo's eyes shot open. "Scott?! What about him... He died fighting and destroying Xeed Milleniumon."  
  
"Ah... But he did not die..."  
  
Ryo's head shot up. "WHAT?!" He had his full attention on the boy now. "Tell me everything..."  
  
Meanwhile, at Shinjuku Park...  
  
NAIL BONE!  
  
A shower of dark bolts showered upon Tai, War Greymon, Matt and Metal Garurumon. The human boys shielded themselves behind their Digimon, while they countered  
  
TERRA FORCE!  
  
ICE WOLF CLAW!  
  
War Greymon and Metal Garurumon threw out their attacks of Fire and Ice upon the small army of Skull Satamon flying towards them.  
  
One half of the wave was burnt to smoldering black ashes by the fire, while the other half was frozen solid by the ice, before shattering into a thousand shards. But each time a Skull Satamon was destroyed two more replaced it magically, so the wave was now double what it was before.  
  
LIGHTNING JOUST!  
  
Gallantmon shot out a blast of lightning from his lance, shattering 3 Skull Satamon into piles of bones.  
  
SKULL HAMMER!  
  
Gallantmon turned around with his shield up just in time, for four more Skull Satamon had tried to club him with their staffs, as they beat against his shield like a war drum. "There's just no end to this." Gallantmon groaned. "The Skull Satamon just keep popping out of nowhere every time we defeat them." He watched from a distance, as War Greymon was hacking and slashing through incoming Skull Satamon that were beating upon him with their staffs.  
  
Seraphimon and Ophanimon were double teaming against the Dark Digimon, trying to get an opening in the fight.  
  
SEVEN HEAVENS!  
  
SEFIROT CRYSTAL!  
  
Crystal shards, and heavenly blasts were shot at another Pack of Skull Satamon, nullifying the nail bone attacks coming at them, but a few slipped through and stung the Angel Digimon's faces.  
  
CRIMSON FLAME!  
  
Phoenixmon descended from the sky, showering the Skull Satamon with Fire.  
  
FWOOSH!  
  
Skull Satamon flew everywhere, completely engulfed in flames, before Metal Garurumon shot an Ice Wolf Claw at them, freezing them solid, followed by War Greymon dashing through the ice statues, shattering them into tiny ice shards. But once more, double the Skull Satamon reappeared.  
  
Sakuyamon rushed in, seeing Gallantmon trying to hold off a small swarm of flying skull heads, annoying him.  
  
SPIRIT CRUSHER!  
  
The Shaman's wave of fox spirits few towards the skeletal Digimon. When the spirits beat against the Skull Satamon, the opposing Digimon were nullified. But no matter how much they fought, the Skull Satamon appeared to multiply faster than they could be beaten...  
  
The DD and Tamers had been backed up against each other, with an army of Skull Satamon flying around them in a semi circle, closing in on them like a pack of wolves. It seemed hopeless... But...  
  
GRAND CROSS!  
  
A giant energy Crucifix shot out at the Skull Satamon, and erupted into light, immobilizing them...  
  
LIGHTNING JAVELIN! A shower light bolts rained down and each one struck a Skull Satamon in the chest. Each Skull Satamon struck shined with white light, and then dissolved into a pile of dust. This time, no new Skull Satamon appeared.  
  
Tai's jaw hit the ground. "What... What just happened?! They all seemed to die, just like that!"  
  
War Greymon looked around. "Who shot the attack?"  
  
"It was us!"  
  
Everyone turned to see two boys. One had long turquoise hair and wore a futuristic white uniform with a cape, while the other had a similar garb, but with short legs, sleeves and no cape.  
  
Tomoe and Rei looked at the DD before them. They both agreed that they were indeed powerful but had been caught completely off guard. Tomoe stepped up to met the DD. "Greetings, Digidestined. I am Tomoe, and this is Rei. We are members of the Digital-X..."  
  
Back at the harbor, Ryo was being fed some interesting info.  
  
"So, there you have it." Taka and Seraphimon had finished relaying the whole story to Ryo, who was more than a little perplexed. But what he did get was that his friend, Scott, was alive.  
  
"Scott... All this time, he was alive and I didn't know it... Wait! Where is he now?!"  
  
"Well... He's in the middle of town, being bothered by the enemy..." Ryo turned to find a blue pigtailed girl in a skimpy outfit, followed by a, magenta Ophanimon. "I suggest you hurry if you want to meet him..." Aya said.  
  
Ryo did not need to be told twice, as he and Cyberdramon bolted off into the city.  
  
FWOOSH!  
  
Marine Angemon sent a wave of water washing over the Vilemon swarm, pulling them under and burying them in the nether realm...  
  
Slash Angemon, along with Imperialdramon were chasing after Deathmon, who had increased to the size of two Grizzly bears and split into two.  
  
EYE BLOW!  
  
Two dual eye blasts were shot at the two Megas, who were hit with an odd energy, but not enough to send them flying.  
  
Imperialdramon, in dragon mode, with Davis and Ken on top, flew after one Deathmon, charging up his cannon. The Deathmon was flying at a fantastic speed, and was ducking and weaving around obstacles. Deathmon passed under a bridge, barley touching anything, while Imperialdramon's back scraped against the underside of the bridge causing shavings of concrete to rain down into the water. POSITRON CANNON! Imperialdramon fired shot after shot from his cannon, but Deathmon was too fast and avoided the shots with ease...  
  
Slash Angemon, meanwhile was hacking and slashing at the other Deathmon, shot dodged ach quick slash, at a super speed, before...  
  
EYE BLOW!  
  
Slash Angemon was thrown into a brick wall, spread out like a swatted fly. He slipped off the wall, and slid to the ground. He flipped up to his feet immediately and searched for his flying opponent, who was hovering just above him.  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
Scott, Davis, Ken and Satoshi found themselves running for their lives. Miaka's demented Matt doll had come to life and packing pistols. He was firing at them in a trigger happy style while Miaka giggled and clapped her hands.  
  
"Run, Run, Run. My doll will not tire out!" Miaka chanted from atop a lamppost.  
  
Scott ran by a trash can and picked up the lid, throwing it at the doll. It was shot out of the air instantly, and only allowed the doll to come within arms length of Scott, holding guns directly at his face. Scott had just made a STUPID error. Now it was going to cost him... He closed his eyes as the doll began to push the trigger...  
  
Slash Angemon rushed towards his Human partner in a frantic pace trying to get to him before he was shot.  
  
VOLTAGE BLADE!  
  
An energy blade ripped through the sky and ripped through the doll, tearing it to pieces...  
  
Imperialdramon had charged in casing the other Deathmon when he stopped, watching the event unfolding before him...  
  
Scott opened his eyes, to see the doll, on the ground, in flames...  
  
Slash Angemon halted a few inches from Scott, just in time to see the doll get destroyed.  
  
Both of them looked around and standing over the doll, holding his voltage blade in the air, was Justimon...  
  
"Hey Scott... It's been a while Buddy..."  
  
"Ryo... You're here!"  
  
(Once gain, sorry for the wait. Sorry again if this was a bad chapter. Anyhow, Ryo and Scott have met up again, and the other DD have met the Digital-X. What shall happen next? RR) 


	10. Digital X marks the spot

(Ok... I don't own Digimon. Now... On with the Story...)  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon stared at their friends form the Tamers World, friends who were currently one whole Digimon.  
  
Justimon looked over at his two friends, staring at him with happiness. He quickly devolved back to Ryo and Cyberdramon.  
  
Ryo walked up to Scott, with tear of happiness. "Scott... You're alive... You didn't die after all."  
  
"Ryo... My friend..." Scott breathed.  
  
The two boys fired out and hugged each other, the way too long separated friends would after being apart for so long.  
  
"Scott... Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"In my own world... I almost forgot about Digimon... But, someone up there though I should come back. In the world of Digimon, I truly feel at home here. I can't explain it..."  
  
Satoshi watched from a distance at the two reunited friends, overhearing Scott's words. "Truly at home... He doesn't know how right he is... Oh well... He will find out soon. He will soon remember his true identity..."  
  
Meanwhile, Tai's party was busy eyeing Tomoe and Rei. They were meeting two members of the Digital-X they had heard so much about.  
  
Tomoe and Cherubimon walked up to Tai and War Greymon. Tomoe stuck out his hand to Tai. "So... Tai Kamiya, the Digidestined of Courage, and keeper of War Greymon... At last we meet."  
  
Tai politely shook Tomoe's hand. "Same here... So you and Rei are the Digital-X?"  
  
"Well, two members of it. We have many more members. In fact we are searching for a long lost one. That and we are fighting against the same enemy you are..."  
  
Matt stood up. "The enemy Scott told us about?"  
  
"Yes... Unfortunetly, we can't give you his name, for certain reasons... Suspicious as it may seem. But, we shall refer to him, as L... You see, you Digidestined have fought him before... We can't give you the details, but it's because of him that we lost our Real World, and Digital World."  
  
While Tomoe talked with Tai, Sora was whispering to Kari. "It seems odd they can't give us information on the enemy. Maybe mentioning him brings back bad memories for them..."  
  
Kari didn't seem convinced. "They seem a little suspicious though..."  
  
TK nodded. "They seem to be hush hush, about the enemy."  
  
Rei cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned to him. "About the missing member of our group we talked about. We might have some leads, and it involves one of your own... The Digidestined of Determination, the one who is partners with Slash Angemon. We're talking about Scott. Tomoe has spoken with him before.  
  
"WHAT?!" The DD and tamers were shocked at this info. Apparently, it looks as though one of their own had secretly met with one of the Digital- X... Scott had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
In Scott's area, Miaka picked up the remains of her charred doll, whimpering like a child. "My beautiful little doll..."  
  
"Beautiful little doll?! That little bastard tried to kill us!" Scott yelled.  
  
The two Deathmon slowly merged into one. "My mistress does not like having her dolls destroyed... I shall make you pay..."  
  
BAM!  
  
Slash Angemon body slammed Deathmon while he was distracted. This time, he was hit dead on. Slash Angemon charged up his swords and followed with a second attack. "GOLDEN RIPPER!" A rain of golden blade beams showered upon Deathmon, knocking him silly, and he slammed into a building so hard, he left an outline shaped hole through where he hit. A minute later, he stumbled out, wobbly flying with difficulty.  
  
"Deathmon!" Miaka cried out, seeing the one eyed Mega be thrown through a building.  
  
Satoshi walked towards Miaka, with Marine Angemon floating beside him. "Well, now the tables have turned..." He lifted up his white Digivice. "Surrender now, and maybe we might spare you..."  
  
Miaka shrieked and ran at Satoshi.  
  
"Why do they always pick the hard way...?" Marine Angemon mumbled as he stood in front of Satoshi. "OCEAN LOVE!" He fired a storm of bubbles that bathed Miaka in their energy.  
  
The gothic girl screamed in pain at the pure energy that coursed through her body. Her black clothing began to turn white...  
  
Deathmon flew above the battle, and he switly dived down, scooping up Miaka, before flying away into a dark portal. "We'll be back! Miserable Digital-X!" Miaka and Deathmon vanished into the portal which dissolved instantly.  
  
Satoshi shook his head. "That girl really needs therapy."  
  
All around Shinjuku, the heat wave had died down immediately. Everyone, including the Tamers and DD noticed that it got much cooler...down to normal temperature.  
  
Tomoe, meanwhile, had just taken out his "Holy Grail." He showed it to the Tai's party. "This is what convinced us to take a new path, to avenge our home." Suddenly the golden object flew into the air, where it grew to its normal size. The Sarcophagus/Iron Maiden floated down to the ground. It suddenly flew open revealing two figures. One was a Digimon. It was a female angel, covered in golden armor wore a red sash and beret upon her head, had four wings on her back, and carried a staff.  
  
"That Digimon... That's a D'archmon!" Phoenixmon said.  
  
"D'archmon?" Sora asked as she gazed at the Digimon that emerged.  
  
"D'archmon is a legendary angel Digimon. She's said to be a heavenly messenger. Yet her form conceals an even powerful form inside..."  
  
Behind D'archmon was a human girl. She had long, silver hair that went down to her feet. She wore a long, white, flowing dress that billowed out all around her. Her beautiful angelic face seemed to be in a saddened and pained expression.  
  
Tomoe and Rei both bowed down at once, seeing their lady and her Digimon emerge, while Cherubimon and Dominimon did the same.  
  
"Lady Aisha..." Tomoe said in respect. "What brings you and Lady D'archmon out?"  
  
"I wish to see, the crest of Determination..."  
  
"But he is not with them right now..." Tomoe said.  
  
"He will be soon..." D'archmon said, raising her staff into the air... The staff shone brilliantly and filled the whole park with light. Near Tai's group, the images of Scott, Ryo, Davis, Ken, their Digimon, and the remaining members of the Digital-X materialized into the area.  
  
Scott found himself reunited with Tai and the others, and then he saw Tomoe... He also noticed a beautiful silver haired girl, and a D'archmon.  
  
Aisha turned her gaze to Scott, her silver eyes piercing into him. "You, there... Scott..."  
  
"Me?" Scott pointed to himself.  
  
Aisha nodded. "Approach... Slash Angemon too..."  
  
Scott, being the polite boy that he was, did so, with Slash Angemon walking right beside him. They walked up to Aisha and stood in front of her, bowing.  
  
Tomoe walked up as well. "Scott... We need you and Slash Angemon to come with us..."  
  
Tai stood forward immediately. "Wait a minute! We didn't..."  
  
Scott held up his hand. "It's alright. They only want to talk. "I haven't forgotten the mission. I'll be going with the Digital-X now, but I'll be back soon. I'll see you in the Frontier world..."  
  
Rika was about to protest, but Ryo stopped her. "I think Scott has this under control. We should trust him... After all, he promised he'd meet us in the Frontier world. We should take his word for it."  
  
All DD, Tamer, and Digimon alike nodded in agreement.  
  
Scott turned back to the Digital-X. "Ok... Let's go..."  
  
A portal of pure white energy opened up in front of the Digital-X. They all began to walk towards it, including Scott. He had gotten very quiet, as he looked at Slash Angemon. "This feels...strangely familiar..."  
  
"Yeah..." Slash Angemon could feel some familiar feeling from the Digital-X himself...  
  
Tai and the others watched as the mysterious Digital-X vanished into the white portal, which vanished itself. They didn't have much time to think about it in Shinjuku as they found themselves disappearing from the park themselves. Seems, Mestapholeesmon had plans for them to enter the Frontier world as soon as possible...  
  
Later that night, Scott found himself seated in front of Aisha and D'archmon, with Slash Angemon next to him, on top of one of the giant floating clocks of the time world. The other Digital-X were seated all around them. "So..." Scott began. "Lately I've had a dream involving a field of lush flowers, and surrounded by Digimon like yours... You think you know what it means?"  
  
Aisha bent down in front of Scott. "Listen closely..." She took a deep breath, and begun. "You are not who you think you are... In fact, the world you came from is merely a fake world... Your real name is not even Scott..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Your real name is Suguru and you're home world is our former home world. You and Slash Angemon were members of our group. You were best friends to Tomoe and Cherubimon. You were the one who gave our Digivices the power to cross through dimensions. Our Real World and digital World was much like the ones you now know of. We lived a peaceful life...until HE appeared. He was a demon Digimon, and a creature that could cross many different dimensions all at once. You see, he draws power form the shell of a Digimon you defeated... The one known as 'Milleniumon...'"  
  
Scott gasped. "Milleniumon?! What does he have to do with all of this?!"  
  
"The remains of his power were founded by the demon, and made him stronger, able to crossover into other worlds. He was a Digimon that the Digidestined have fought many times... I cannot tell you who he is just yet... I can only tell you that he has once again returned, and he is stronger than he was before..."  
  
"Well, changing the subject a little, why don't I remember being a Digital- X...?"  
  
Tomoe stepped forward with a sad look on his face. "The Demon attacked us with full force. We were barely able to hold him back, until you made an escape for us. We made it into the time world, while you stayed and fought... You were supposed to have died in the battle, but it looks like somehow, you survived..."  
  
"So, I have a forgotten past life, that needs to be unlocked?"  
  
"It cannot be unlocked by us..." Tomoe told Scott.  
  
"You must find the key within yourself..." Aisha said. "It may seem difficult at first, but deep inside, is your true self, waiting to be released..."  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon were completely speechless.  
  
"Although..." Aisha said. "I have a feeling the answer may come to you much sooner than you think..."  
  
"Now..." Tomoe said. "You may return to your friends. Just remember, that the Digital-X is on your side. It will be on the side of the DD and Tamers, only if they want it to be..."  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon bowed to Aisha. "Your explanation has intrigued us greatly... I'm considering of what my true past might be..." Scott said, getting on top of Slash Angemon. "I won't forget this..." Slash Angemon took off, carrying Scott on his back. Scott had a lot of thinking to do... Was he truly a long lost Digidestined from another world? Why and how were his memories sealed? Was his true name, Suguru?  
  
(Ooooh... Mysterious, huh? What answers will Scott find in his personal search? RR) 


	11. Across the Frontier

(I don't own Digimon, just the Digital-X. Now, let's watch the already mysterious plot unfold...)  
  
Tai sat in his room, staring out the window, Agumon beside him. He was in heavy thought ever since this afternoon. He and the Digidestined had met the Digital-X for the first time. They seemed nice enough, and noble, but also mysterious, and kind of suspicious. Scott seemed to be familiar with them, and he seemed to trust them, a little too easily. What was going through his head?!  
  
Agumon nudged his human partner. "Are you thinking about Scott and the Digital-X?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm starting to wonder if Scott really is one of their own, I'm not sure we can trust the Digital-X... For one thing they won't say anything about our enemy... But maybe Scott knows what he's doing I guess I shouldn't doubt him."  
  
Agumon nodded in agreement. "Anyhow, shouldn't he be getting back now?"  
  
Sure enough, Scott and Slash Angemon landed outside the doorway to Mestapholeesmon's mansion, both in heavy thought since they left the Digital-X after the meeting.  
  
Scott reached out and opened up the door to the mansion. He and Slash Angemon slowly made their way inside the mansion, not wanting to wake anyone. The DD and Digimon tiptoed through the hallway up the stairs.  
  
"You sure took your time."  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon both shriekd and jumped up to the ceiling. They landed down ready to smash whoever surprised them. They came face to face with Rika, and Renamon.  
  
"Rika..." Scott muttered. "Where's Takato and Guilmon?"  
  
"In bed... OUR bed..." Rika said with a coy, sly look.  
  
Scott merely rolled his eyes. "What made you put the sex on hold?" He said with an evil grin. BIG mistake.  
  
POW!  
  
Scott ended up with a footprint on his face.  
  
"The sex life of Takato and me ISN'T your business, and shouldn't be. The reason I'm up, was that Renamon here heard your sword angel swooping down."  
  
Renamon piped up. "I also heard you speaking about your meeting with the X- Laws. After we appeared in the mansion, I took the liberty of teleporting after. I informed only Rika about it, and we know everything, and we mean EVERYTHING..."  
  
Scott gasped then narrowed his eyes at the two. "Now you listen here..." He surprised himself as he spoke in a raspy snarl, which was totally unlike him, as he never snarled in his life. "My connection with the Digital-X is no one's concern! You breathe a word of this to the others and so god, help me..."  
  
Renamon walked forward with dark angry eyes. "You'll what?"  
  
Slash Angemon stomped up and pointed one of his swords threateningly at Renamon. "Or you're going to experience some severe pain!"  
  
Rika walked up. "Please... Hollow threats aren't going to work..."  
  
Scott stomped, causing Rika to freeze. "I am NOT joking!" He growled. His Digivice immediately shone, turning from silver, to a milky white. "I am dead serious...!" His eyes began to glow an angry white.  
  
Rika and Renamon were startled by this and stepped back a little afraid of what just happened.  
  
Scott pointed to Rika. "That was your only warning..."  
  
"Next time, you won't be so lucky..." Slash Angemon hissed, pointing at Renamon.  
  
The two of them skulked over to their room, not saying a word...  
  
The next morning, Rika relayed last Night's events to Takato. "He was SO unlike himself. His eyes were glowing creepily, and his Digivice even changed color..."  
  
Takato was in awe. "That IS odd. If he WAS one of the Digital-X, maybe it's his past self trying to emerge. Let's just hope that if it DOES emerge, it's not hazardous. Right I'll act as if I don't know what happened. I'd hate to see him angry in his current state..."  
  
After all DD and Tamer alike got ready, they prepared to walk out of the mansion, and to go to the Frontier realm. Digimon at their side, everyone stepped out, only to find Scott and Slash Angemon already waiting for them. Oddly enough, Scott's Digimon had not devolved form last night. He was still in his Mega form. Another odd thing was Scott's hair. It used to be short and brown, but now, it seemed to have gone a very pale blond, and was done up in along ponytail.  
  
Scott cockily turned to the others and smiled. "What took you guys so long?" He said in an "I'm so cool" attitude.  
  
The DD and Tamers were REALLY taken aback by his sudden appearance and attitude change.  
  
The Digimon themselves were taken aback by Slash Angemon's form and power reading. He seemed to have changed himself...  
  
Tomoe watched the whole scene from up above the roof of the mansion. He smiled as he saw Scott's act. "Yes... He's beginning to remember who he REALLY is..."  
  
Tai immediately tried to change the subject. "Ok... So, now we need the portal to the frontier world, and..."  
  
An odd piece of paper blew into the area and landed at Tai's feet. He bent down to pick it up, and read it as he got up.  
  
HERE'S YOUR PORTAL. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE FRONTIER WORLD. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR SCOTT.  
  
MESTAPHOLEESMON  
  
"A Surprise eh? What could it be...?" Scott said leaning over Tai's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the paper slipped out of Tai's hand, and grew to the size of a door way, before turning into one, of glowing white light.  
  
"Well, there's our gateway..." Tai laughed. "Let's head on in." He and Agumon walked into the doorway, vanishing into the light as they stepped in.  
  
Matt and Gabumon walked up next. "Man, Mestapholeesmon sure likes being the mysterious entity from above... Wonder if we'll ever see him in person again..." Matt said as they vanished into the portal themselves.  
  
"Finally, our last set of allies..." Scott said. "Now maybe the fog will lift..." He and Slash Angemon slowly walked into the portal.  
  
Ryo exchanged glances with Cyberdramon. "Scott seems...different. I hope it isn't a bad thing..." Ryo said.  
  
"Let's just hope we don't end up fighting him and Slash Angemon. I smell their scent, and they've got some untold power buried deep within..."  
  
Both Tamer and Digimon walked into the portal themselves, followed by everyone else.  
  
Tomoe watched as the last ones went through the portal, with Cherubimon beside him. "Well, guess it's time we went in too... Better go and get the others." Both Tomoe and Cherubimon vanished.  
  
Elsewhere, in the mysterious castle...  
  
Miaka was constructing another doll to replace the one that Justimon had destroyed... She was whimpering, crying, and complaining at the same time.  
  
"Stupid android, ruining my precious doll..." She sniffed. "I'll make him pay..."  
  
Deathmon raised his eye brow. "Aren't you a little old to be crying about your doll being wrecked?"  
  
Miaka death glared Deathmon, who shrank back in slight fear.  
  
"N-nothing... S-sorry..."  
  
Outside on the balcony, a beautiful, long purple haired, girl in a black, REALLY short, china dress that barely reached top thigh. Her hair was done up in two buns, one on each side.  
  
Beside her, holding a strange mirror, was a Mega Digimon, who resembled a beautiful vampires, with long, black hair done up in a pony tail. On her head was an odd looking crown. On her shoulders were two short bat wings wings, while in the middle of her back were two long, vast bat wings. She was dressed in a black and purple gown, where the purple fabric billowed out around her body and came to vast sleeves around her arms. Her shoulders were bare and the top of the gown was low cut, so you could see her cleavage. The female Digimon also wore a black-leather, cat suit underneath the purple gown, and two belt-like straps came out from the back. "Look at this, Lady Megumi." The Digimon spoke with an elegant voice. The mirror seemed to project an image of the Digidestined, who seemed to be flying through a tunnel of data. "The Digidestined are heading for the Frontier realm."  
  
"No doubt they are trying to find the Ancient Spirit DD... They also seek to resurrect the girl that fell during their battle with Milleniumon. Well, Lilithmon, we must gather the other girls and stop them." Megumi replied.  
  
The mirror locked on at a picture of Scott, which is when Lilithmon handed it to Megumi. "What should we do about him? This boy DID defeat a time god...all by himself."  
  
A smile crossed Megumi's purple shaded lips. "We should eliminate him first and the Digital-X... We'll gather the girls, and squash him..."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Real World of the frontier realm, the DD found them selves spat out from the data tunnel and dumped in a pile on the street...  
  
"OW!" Tai grumbled. "This landing certainly wasn't like the last one."  
  
"Yeah, last time we just walked out, but now we've been more or less spat out." Matt agreed.  
  
"GAH!" Scott called form underneath. "Will you two move up? You both weigh a ton! Ugh... How many burgers did you eat?"  
  
"We only had three each!" Tai protested.  
  
Scott crawled out. "Well either you two are getting heavier, or maybe I'm getting weaker..." He cricked his back.  
  
Nearby...  
  
Takuya was in his room, reading on his bed. As he read his "Geobreeders" Manga, outside of his window he thought he could hear a group of people talking. As he listened closely, he swore to himself that those voices sounded familiar. He got up and walked over to the window. He peered outside of the window and looked over the wall. He looked closely at the group. He gasped when he saw who it was. The DD, and the Tamers from the other worlds, he hadn't seen them ever since the Milleniumon battle. He had wondered what had become of them. To see them back was surprising, but he knew that something was going on, and that he had to be a part of it. Picking up his D-Tector, he darted out of his room, raced down the stairs, and then flew out of the door...  
  
Tai looked around at their surroundings trying to figure out where to go, when Agumon spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Tai look!"  
  
Tai looked over to where Agumon was pointing, and noticed a figure running towards them. He was dressed in red and orange, and had a pair of goggles just like Davis, Takato, and himself. "Hey! It's Takuya!"  
  
"TAI! DAVIS! TAKATO! Hey guys!" Takuya ran over to meet his inter- dimensional friends. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're rounding up allies, of course." Scott said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey! Scott!" Takuya ran up and shook hand with his friend. He then looked him over. "What's with the new look?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing some soul searching, and I think I'm beginning to find my true self... It's difficult to explain..." He felt a flash in his mind, suddenly. He saw the energy outlines of a dragon, a wolf, and a fairy, in his mind... He looked at Takuya. "Say, Takuya... You wouldn't buy any chance know where Koji and Zoë are, would you?"  
  
"Well... I could call them up and see."  
  
"Thanks. We need certain Digidestined from each dimension. I'll explain everything when Koji and Zoë get here...."  
  
Takuya pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial Zoë's number, while Scott looked up into the sky.  
  
"Soon, Mimi... Soon..."  
  
(Ok... The Forntier World is here. Be prepared, for the next chapter will have something special... RR) 


	12. Renewed Sincerity

(I do not own Digimon. You don't wanna miss this chapter. WARNING! Extreme Waffiness near the end...)  
  
At the Train station, where the Frontier Children first went to their Digital World, Digidestined from each dimension were gathered around. From Odaiba, there was Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, Davis, and Ken. From Shinjuku, there was Takato, Rika, and Ryo. From this world, there was Takuya, Koji and Zoë. Also, possibly from the Digital-X's realm, there was Scott, who explained the whole story to those who weren't there in the beginning. "So, now we're here, waiting for Mestapholeesmon... How long we have to wait for him, I don't know..."  
  
"So, you're actually a member of another force of DD? This Digital-X?" Koji asked.  
  
"Well, that's what I've been led to believe, and now, I'm starting to think it's true. The question is, how did I survive, and how did I lose my memory?"  
  
While Scott was pondering, a sound came to his attention.  
  
COME...  
  
Scott looked all around. "Did you guys hear a voice?"  
  
The DD and Digimon all shook their heads, except for Slash Angemon.  
  
"I heard it too..."  
  
COME...  
  
The voice grew louder.  
  
YOU HAVE DONE WHAT WAS NEEDED TO BE DONE... NOW, YOU SHALL BE REWARDED...  
  
Scott began to recognize the voice. "Guys... I can hear Mr. Mestapholeesmon..."  
  
Ryo cocked an ear. "I don't hear anything..."  
  
SCOTT... COME DOWN, BELOW...  
  
Scott could not ignore the voice any longer. Slash Angemon behind him, he suddenly took off...  
  
"H-Hey!" Tai suddenly called out. "Scott! Where are you going?!"  
  
"Is he going for the sub way?" Agumon asked.  
  
"He's heading for, down below..." Takuya said. "He must be heading for the Trailmon station. We better follow him..."  
  
As everyone took after the elusive DD, someone was watching from above...  
  
Megumi watched from atop of Lilithmon's back, at what had occurred. "It seems as though that Mestapholeesmon is calling him again... I think we should crash this little party..."  
  
Right beside them, there appeared another Digimon. This Digimon resembled an old Wizard, in a flowing, black and red cloak, dark green pants, with red shoes, four red wings growing out of his back, and long white hair, and a long white beard.  
  
On top of him was another girl with long, slightly bushy fiery red hair that was, done up in a long, red, flowing pony tail, and her bangs almost covered her lilac eyes. She was also dressed in a Chinese dress, like Megumi. But her dress was much longer and dark blue. It showed a good amount of cleavage, and the long slits at the side, which allowed her long slender legs to pour out, ran a little past the hip, allowing the waist band of her dark green, silk panties to peek out.  
  
Megumi looked over at the new girl and her Digimon. "Ah, Reiko and Barbamon have arrived. Where are the others?"  
  
Reiko looked over at the older girl. "They should be here in just a second..." As she spoke, Miaka and Yui appeared behind her, with Deathmon and Leviamon. "Ah, never mind..."  
  
Megumi looked over at her girlfriends. "Now that we're all together, the Digidestined seem to be gong underground for some sort of ritual. We're going to crash this little party and kill them all... If the Digital-X get in the way, we can finish them off as well... Send them to the grave along with their former world..."  
  
The Girls all nodded in agreement, and flew after the Digidestined...  
  
ELSEWHERE, IN THE ORIGINAL DIGITAL WORLD...  
  
Deep within the lush forest of the Digital World, where the Digidestined of Odaiba had first landed, a certain Digimon was reminiscing about the past, in a form of mourning...  
  
Palmon looked all around. She remembered the day, when she was Tanemon, when she first met Mimi, and how Mimi was able to digivolve her into Palmon, so she could protect her from Kuwagamon. Their journey took them to Toy Town, were she first became Togemon... Palmon began to cry softly. Those days were over. Mimi was gone, and she was never coming back. "Mimi... Why did you have to die alone? Why couldn't I have gone with you? I'm...alone..." She buried her face in her claws. "I just wish... I just wish...that I could be reunited with you, to have you with me once more..."  
  
"Well...that can be arranged..."  
  
Palmon turned around, to find a human-like cat Digimon looking down at her. "Who...who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? I am Mestapholeesmon...and I can help you solve your problem..."  
  
BACK IN THE FRONTIER WORLD...  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon were sprinting through the deserted train station, looking for the elevator. As soon as they came across it, it seemed to open up for them, magically. Scott thought this was strange but shrugged it off, and walked inside, Slash Angemon doing the same. The two lay back on the elevator walls as they were carried down floor after floor. After a minute or two, the doors opened up, to a dark underground station...  
  
"This... This must be the Trailmon station..." Scott said, as he walked out.  
  
"Mestapholeesmon must be around here... But where?" Slash Angemon inquired.  
  
BING!  
  
Scott turned around, to look behind him. He noticed the other elevators to the bottom opening up. He saw the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon all step out, and run towards him. He turned around and continued walking towards the platform.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Everyone stopped and turned around behind them, to see none other than Palmon, running towards them.  
  
"Palmon?!" Agumon said in a surprised voice.  
  
"How did you get here?" Gabumon inquired.  
  
"A strange Digimon brought me here... HEY! Slash Angemon! Scott!" She ran towards her two friends.  
  
Scott bent down to look at the Digimon of his deceased love. "Hello Palmon... You came here too?"  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Yeah... I feel something's going to happen..."  
  
WELCOME!  
  
A mysterious voice aired out all over. Each human and Digimon underground heard it. Suddenly they turned their heads to the center of the station, and gasped at what they saw before them.  
  
In the middle, there was huge cloud of colored smoke... It began to billow out all around, in shades of red, orange, purple, pink, and magenta... From within the smoke, a brightly lit stage suddenly rose up...  
  
Scott intently watched the stage, as did everyone else... All the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon were all gathered around the stage, and watched.  
  
Suddenly, two flames shot up, and at the same time, Mestapholeesmon came in doing a depth defying somersault. Spotlights began to shine upon him, along with a moonlight that had appeared out of thin air.  
  
As Scott watched this, he remembered a scene from cats, involving Mr. Mestapholees that looked VERY similar to this...  
  
He suddenly whipped out a bright red cape, and waved it about in the air, releasing blue smoke all over. He flipped it up, laying it out on the ground... He took out his cane, and he waved it across the cape, and it slowly began to rise up into the air, looking like it was draped over an object... Mestapholeesmon shot a ray of light from his hand at the bundle, causing it to glow with a mysterious power... He then waved his hand toward Scott, and the glowing bundle levitated its way to Scott. Scott held out his arms, and he watched as the bundle lowered itself into his arms, and stopped glowing. Scott felt the bundle, and he realized that it was a human shape. He raised an eyebrow. "This is odd... What, or who's under here?" He pulled off the cover, and threw it to the ground... His eyes grew wide. "MIMI?!"  
  
Hearing her name, Palmon, and all the Odaiba DD and their Digimon gathered around Scott.  
  
Sure enough, underneath the cover, was Mimi. She looked as beautiful as ever, sure enough, she had a pulse, and was breathing regularly.  
  
Scott put an ear to her chest, and could hear her steady heartbeat. His eye began to mist over as he lifted his head. "Mimi... My love... You're alive... SHE'S ALIVE!!" He shouted with pure joy. He looked down at the girl, and he leaned over to her pink lips, and he kissed her, with everything he had...  
  
Mimi's eyes fluttered open, as Scott pulled away. Everything seemed hazy at first. She didn't know where she was, and she felt like she had been asleep for a year... But as her vision cleared and she came to, the first person she saw was that of the Digidestined she fell in love with. "Uh... Scott? Is that you?"  
  
Hearing Mimi's soft, sweet voice brought tears to Scott's eyes, and he did everything to keep from crying.  
  
Palmon took Mimi's arm and hugged it tightly. "Mimi... I'm so glad you're alive... We missed you... All of us..."  
  
Mimi looked down to see her Digimon. "Palmon... What happened? The last thing I remember was the fight with... Xeed Milleniumon!" She shot up immediately looking around."  
  
Scott hugged her. "Mimi, we beat Xeed Milleniumon, that was one year ago... You died..."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Are you serious?!"  
  
Scott's eyes misted over. "Xeed Milleniumon, just killed you in cold blood. I got so angry, I lost control. Slash Angemona and I sent everyone back to their own worlds, and we defeated Xeed Milleniumon single handedly. It was all for you... I gathered up everyone who saw was with us, all so that we could bring you back.  
  
Tai stepped forward. "Mimi, welcome back."  
  
"We missed you." Sora said, quietly.  
  
"We all thought we had lost you forever, but..." Matt trailed off.  
  
Ryo came up. "There was one Digidestined who wanted you back so badly, that he went through time and space to do so..." He slapped Scott on the back.  
  
Mimi became tearful herself, and turned to Scott. She reached out and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Scott... I can't believe you went through so much trouble, just for little me..."  
  
Scott hugged back, tears spilling from his eyes. "I just couldn't bear to be without you any longer..."  
  
All of the Odiaba DD, humans and Digimon alike, group hugged around Mimi. Everyone glad to be reunited with the DD of Sincerity...  
  
Hidden behind the stage, watching in secret, Tomoe was sniffling and crying at the scene. "Sniff... That's so beautiful... Suguru was off to resurrect a true love... Cherubimon, hand me a tissue..."  
  
The said Digimon handed his human buddy, a tissue, to which he blew his nose upon.  
  
Mestapholeesmon watched the scene with a satisfied look. "Well, it looks like my job is done..."  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Everyone turned to the source of the intrusion, only to see Megumi, Reiko, Miaka, and Yui, armed with Lilithmon, Barbamon, Deathmon, and Leviamon, who looked ready for a fight.  
  
"I hope you got a good look at your fallen friend... That's because she's going be dead again, AS ARE ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT!"  
  
Everyone turned to behind the stage.  
  
Tomoe and Cherubimon flew out, followed by Rei, Taka, Aya, and Satoshi, along with Dominimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Marine Angemon.  
  
"I think..." Tomoe said. "I think that the DD should be able to enjoy the recovery of their teammate, and that YOU should BUG OFF! So says, the Digital-X!"  
  
Scott felt a glowing on the side of his belt, and looked to see that his Digivice was glowing, pure white. He looked down, and his regular clothes turned into smoke. The smoke vanished to reveal himself in a Digital-X outfit, similar to Tomoe's only without the cape. Suddenly a bright flash went off in his mind, and he stared out blankly for 5 seconds... After which, he smiled... "I remember now..."  
  
(WOW! Mimi's back! Scott (Me) has seemed to remember something, maybe about his Digital-X past? RR) 


	13. Return of Kenshin

(So... Things are getting interesting now huh? Let's continue. I don't own Digimon, simple as that. Now, on with the story.)  
  
LIGHTNING JAVELIN!  
  
NAZAR NAIL!  
  
One attack of light was thrown, while another attack of Darkness was thrown. Both shots of light and darkness hit, and erupted on contact.  
  
Cherubimon threw a punch at Lilthmon, who shifted back and body slammed him. She lifted up a hand, whose black fingernails extended to 6 inches. She slashed at Cherubimon's chest, causing excess data to splatter upon the ground like blood. Cherubimon clutched his injury and growled. He opened up his arms.  
  
HOLY HUG!  
  
He started to crush Lilithmon in an energy charged bear hug.  
  
Tomoe was swinging his spear at Megumi, who was dodging each wipe. The Turquoise haired boy had many hard feelings towards the Goth girls, as they had cost him his home and friends...  
  
Megumi back flipped away from the spear that was being slashed at her. She landed on her hands doing a hand stand in mid-fight, causing her short dress to slip past her waist, showing her black dark blue panties. She gave a smug look to the leader of the Digital-X. "What's wrong Tomoe? Can't handle my beauty?"  
  
"You wish! You and your brat pack took away our home! You're going to wish you never crossed the Digital-X!"  
  
Meanwhile, Rei and Satoshi were struggling with Yui and Miaka, while Dominimon and Marine Angemon were locked in combat with Leviamon and Deathmon.  
  
Yui lashed out a whip trying to grab Rei's foot, but the blue haired Digital-X jumped that, whipping out his long axe. Taking it in his hands he swung it as Yui's whip came at him once more, knocking the whip away.  
  
Miaka pointed her doll at Satoshi and let it fire it guns at him. Satoshi was dodging bullets from different angles, and doing gymnastic movements just to stay alive. He pulled out his own gun and started firing at Miaka. He managed to hit the doll, causing it to loose focus.  
  
Marine Angemon set out a wave of heart bubble, paralyzing Deathmon in mid air, before using his "Smiling Face" to knock him out of the sky. Sadly, Deathmon came back with an "Eye Blow" knocking down Marine Angemon.  
  
Leviamon snapped viciously at Domnimon who was blocking with a crucifix that generated an energy shield all around him. "ROSTRUM CANDA!" Leviamon blew out an electrical storm blast at Domnimon, whose shield began to falter underneath the powerful energy... But Domnimon was not without a counter attack. "GRAND CROSS!" He fired the energy crucifix at Leviamon, sending a pure blast of energy right in the beast's face.  
  
PANDEMONIUM LOST!  
  
Barbamon's dark spell knocked down Taka, Seraphimon, Aya, and Ophanimon. Barbamon hovered over the two, angel Digimon and pointed his staff at them...  
  
Reiko walked over to Taka and Aya, holding a huge scythe. She stopped near Taka and put one foot on top of his chest. She rose up the scythe, ready to take a swipe at Taka's head, until...  
  
SWISH!  
  
Reiko jumped to one side, as a sword was slashed at her....  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER!  
  
Barbamon was hit twice by two golden slash beams and fell to the ground.  
  
Both Reiko and Barbamon turned around to see who attacked them. They gasped. Standing in front of them, was Scott, now holding a sword, and dressed in X-Law attire, and Slash Angemon.  
  
"No... It can't be..."  
  
"That's right..." Scott said haughtily. "It's me... Suguru... I bet you and your master thought I was dead... Well, I was merely taken to another dimension and had a memory lapse. But now I'm back... "  
  
Slash Angemon walked towards Barbamon, who scrambled to his feet, and pointed his staff. "Don't come any closer!" He rasped.  
  
SEVEN HEAVENS!  
  
SEFIROT CRYSTAL!  
  
Barbamon toppled over to the ground, from the two attacks. Apparently Seraphimon and Ophanimon had used the distraction to take back the battle.  
  
Taka and Aya stood up and gawked, both shocked to see their long lost ally, Suguru.  
  
All the Digital-X and Goth enemies seemed to have stopped, when Suguru (Scott), and Slash Angemon had made their entrance.  
  
Tomoe smiled wistfully. 'Yes... Suguru has returned to us at last...'  
  
"So..."  
  
Suguru (Scott) turned to see Mestapholeesmon walking towards him.  
  
"I have heard that you don't know how you lost your memory of being a Digital-X... Well, there is something that I haven't told you..."  
  
"Mestapholeesmon...?"  
  
"I'm actually someone you now. I'm someone you met during the battle with Xeed Milleniumon..." Mestapholeesmon suddenly erupted in a flash of white light.  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes from the blast...  
  
When the flash died down, Scott looked at Mestapholeesmon's former stand... What he saw before him shocked him, and the Digidestined/Tamers. For, in the place of Mestapholeesmon, were Kenshin and Trinity Angemon. "KENSHIN?! YOU were Mestapholeesmon all long?!"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Mestapholeesmon is merely my spirit form. It's been a long time Scott... I see you have recovered your true self, and have gotten your girlfriend back. But now that that's been done, it's time for me to come clean." He looked over at the Goth girls. "I see that my T&A team gave you and the others a run for your money..."  
  
"YOUR TEAM?!" Scott questioned. "Those Goth girls work for you?!"  
  
"Yes..." Kenshin's Digivice went off within his sword, transforming Trinity Angemon.  
  
TRINITY ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... CELESTIALMON!  
  
"I'm here to serve my master! He is the one that cost the Digital-X their home! Lucious Myotismon!"  
  
Scott's eyes widened. All this time, Mestapholeesmon was Kenshin, and Kenshin was Second in Command to the enemy. It was Myotismon yet again... But, Lucious Myotismon?  
  
All of the Goth Girls and their Digimon flew over and gathered near Kenshin.  
  
"Finally..." Megumi said. "It's about time you showed up boss man. How long were you gonna keep up the charade?"  
  
"Up to when Mimi was revived." Kenshin told her. "But now that that's over, I once again resume my position as the leader of Lucious Myotismon's army!" Kenshin pointed his sword as if to attack, and all of the other girls joined in.  
  
Celestiamon and the other enemy Digimon all went into attack position themselves...  
  
TEMPEST!  
  
Kenshin, the girls, and the Digimon were suddenly bombarded with an intense tornado attack, and blown straight off their feet.  
  
Everyone looked up. There was an ancient bird Digimon, of magenta, turquoise, and navy. On top of the Digimon's head was Aisha.  
  
Ryo took out his D-Arc and scanned the Digimon. "Ornithmon. Ancient Bird Digimon. Mega Level. She's the Mega form of D'arcmon, and has ancient magic powers. Her power is equal to that of an ancient God... So that's D'arcmon's Mega form..."  
  
'Damn it...Ornithmon's here...' Kenshin thought angrily. "We shall leave for now, but next time, your number will be up..." The whole group vanished into thin air..."  
  
Scott stared into space. He was in noting but complete shock and disbelief. His friend, Mestapholeesmon, was Kenshin and Trinity Angemon all along, and now, they were actually leading the enemy's forces. Lucious Myotismon... So the returning enemy was Myotismon..."  
  
Tomoe walked up to Scott, with a serious look. "I know what your thinking, and yes. The enemy is Myotismon. But he's Luicous Myotismon now."  
  
Scott began to have a small flashback to the days of the Digital-X. "I remember now... Lucious Myotismon is the true, and most powerful, form of Myotismon. He's said to be stronger than Venom Myotismon, and Malo Myotismon put together..."  
  
Tomoe nodded. "Yes. Lucious Myotismon is the one we are fighting. He is pure evil. He's a living nightmare, and he's far worse than Milleniumon..."  
  
Scott shuddered. 'A Digimon, that's more terrible than Milleniumon...' He heard running off to the side of him, and looked to see his friends of the present coming towards him. He turned his attention towards them, expecting to have questions hurled at him. "Er... Any questions?"  
  
Mimi stepped forward, still draped in the red cape. She started to examine the boy. "Scott... You seem different..." She ran a hand through his hair. "Since when have you been a blonde? Your hair's longer too..."  
  
"Well, I have undergone some changes, and have found out some things about myself..."  
  
"The guys just explained what's been going on...and about you..."  
  
Scott rubbed the back of his head. "Well yeah... Turns out I was already a Digidestined, but in a past life. I was actually one of the Digital-X. But after a battle with Lucious Myotismon, I lost my memory and just disappeared. The life I have lived for so long is merely a fake world, implanted within my mind. Scott is actually my nickname. My real name is Suguru... I've kept secrets that I didn't even know I had..." He hung his head slightly. But he suddenly felt a delicate hand lift his head, then a pair of lips plant a soft kiss on his own.  
  
"Scott... It doesn't matter who you are or who you were, because you're still the same boy I fell in love with..." Mimi said sweetly, as she pulled away. She stretched up to the ceiling, forgetting about the red cape, which fell to the floor, revealing that she was completely naked...  
  
People above, all froze as they heard what sounded like an adolescent boy screaming.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
Mimi immediately covered herself with the cape, blushing heavily all over, while Scott fell to the ground, his nose bleeding everywhere...  
  
All the other males tried to plug up their nosebleeds, while the women turned away, blushing madly.  
  
Mimi looked around timidly, and managed to mutter. "I don't suppose anyone has some clothes?"  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh...  
  
(So, Kenshin has returned... But now, he's actually working for the enemy... What will happen next? RR!)


	14. Reunion and Unity

(You know the drill. I don't own Digimon, Lucious Myotismon, or Kenshin. I do own the Goth Girls and the Digital-X though.)  
  
Back at L. Myotismon's castle, Kenshin was in the throne room, and he and Trinity Angemon were on there knees in bowing.  
  
Before them, the giant shadow of Lucious Myotismon hung over them. It was dark though, so they could not see his physical features, just his outline. Lucious Myotismon began to speak. MAKE YOUR REPORT, KENSHIN...  
  
"Sir, Suguru has regained his memories and Mimi has been revived. The Digidestined, Tamers, Frontier Digidestined, and the Digital-X are all together now. I'm not sure if they are going to remain friendly for long though..."  
  
NEVER MIND. I HAVE ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU. I WANT YOU TO TAKE THE GIRLS, AND GO TO THE THREE DIGITAL WORLDS. THERE, I WANT YOU TO PLANT THIS. Lucious Myotismon distributed three black Digitama that each had a Digital Hazard symbol upon it. I WANT YOU TO TRAVEL TO EACH OF THE THREE DIGITAL WORLDS, AND PLANT ONE DARK DIGITAMA IN EACH WORLD. THEIR DARK ENERGY SHALL INFECT THE DIGITAL WORLDS, AND THE REAL WORLDS WILL SOON FOLLOW. ONCE THE DIGITAMA BURIES ITSELF IN A SPOT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD, A CRYSTAL TOWER WILL GROW OUT IN THE REAL WORLD. ONCE ALLTHREE EGGS HATCH, AND ALL THREE SPIRES GROW... A GATE TO OUR WORLD SHALL OPEN, AND THE CASTLE WILL CROSSTHROUGH ANY OF THESE DIMENSIONS...  
  
Kenshin smirked. "Brilliant sir... Oh, and don't worry. I will kill the DD if they get in the way... I don't consider them friends in the least bit..."  
  
GOOD. EVEN IF THEY DO NOT GET IN THE WAY, I STILL WANT THEM DEAD. THERE IS NO PLACE FOR THEM IN MY EMPIRE....  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined had been transported, via time warp, back to Odaiba; courtesy of the Digital-X. They had made a quick stop to Mimi's house, for Mimi was in desperate need of some clothing. Scott knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, as he Mimi, and their Digimon waited.  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing Mimi's mom. She looked outside and gasped deeply at what she saw...  
  
Scott breathed in deeply, and spoke. "Mrs. Tachikawa, I have found your daughter." He braced himself as he saw a tearful mother-daughter reunion that he had only seen on soap operas. He couldn't make out what they were saying, as both were blubbering and gushing about how much they missed each other.  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa pulled Mimi and Palmon inside, rambling about them finally being home, and she closed the door, forgetting about the boy who had brought her daughter back.  
  
Scott tapped his foot, and looked at his watch. "One...Two...Three..."  
  
The door opened up revealing a sheepish looking Mimi, and her mother.  
  
Scot just laughed as he stepped inside, with Kotemon following close behind him.  
  
Later, Scott had been lead by Mimi into her room, for his opinion on her clothes. Scott sat on a chair in the middle of the bedroom, finding himself rather nervous. "Uh, Meems... You sure you don't mind me being in here?"  
  
"Well, it makes no difference now, since you already saw me naked, so there's nothing you haven't seen before." Mimi called from the closet  
  
"What a nice sight that was..." Scott smiled a perverted smile, which earned him a blouse thrown into his face. He took it off and chuckled. "Touchy...  
  
Mimi stepped out, wearing a set of light green bra and panties, and holding a pair of khaki cut off shorts in her hands. She slipped them on delicately and pulled them up to her waist, buttoning them up to halfway, and folding the waist down. She took the small blouse from Scott's hand and slipped it on, tying the bottom ends into a tie around her and buttoning it up to mid cleavage. She presented herself to Scott and twirled around. "Well, what do you think? Do I look sexy enough?" The nosebleed that Scott had was a dignified yes to her. "Glad to know I can still turn you on." She said teasingly and kissed him, as he stood up.  
  
"Well..." Scott squeaked, as he wiped his nose with a Kleenex. "We should go meet up with the others; I think the Digital-X are going to tell us something about our enemy."  
  
An hour later, all of the selected DD were gathered around the Digital X, which included Scott AKA Suguru.  
  
Tomoe stepped forward. "Well, since you all know the enemy now... I suppose we should talk about him. You all have confronted Myotismon many times, as you know. The last and most powerful form you fought was Malo Myotismon...but that isn't, nor was Venom Myotismon, the true form of Myotismon... You see... After Milleniumon was destroyed for the first time, bits of his data particles floated through different dimensions. In your dimension, it happened to scoop of some of Myotismon's leftover data, and that combination of data drifted through time and space for quite a while... Eventually, in our world, it began to bloom into the terrible dark lord, known as Lucious Myotismon. He is far more dangerous than any of Myotismon's Mega forms. He is not even a Mega Digimon... He is an Omni..."  
  
"OMNI?!" All of the DD were now confused.  
  
"Yes, Omni. It is a powerful level, beyond Mega. It was a level thought to be forgotten, for most Digimon were not able to reach it. It is a truly powerful level, and in our case, it's life and dimension threatening. Lucious Myotismon completely decimated our own Real World, and has filled our Digital World with pure evil. His Gothic Female DD are his own personal force, along with Kenshin Asakura, the one who helped you escape from Xeed Milleniumon. L. Myotismon has also gathered much more power from Milleniumon now. He is the living epitome of evil. He already controls our dimension now, and he seeks control over all of your dimensions..."  
  
Scott spoke up. "In my past life, I sent Tomoe and the other Digital-X through a dimensional rift, in hopes of finding allies to combat against Lucious Moytismon. I created the time shifting ability in the white Digivices. However, as the others escaped, L. Myotismon let out one of his devastating attacks upon Slash Angemon and me. We ended up flat on the ground, battered, bruised, bleeding, and almost dead. But it didn't end there, as somehow my memory was sealed by someone. It seems that it was one of L. Myotismon's goons... Anyhow, I've found out recently, that the so called "world," where I come from was merely an artificial dimension created from artificial memories. My real home was taken over by Lucious Myotsimon, and I was made to forget all about my teammates..."  
  
Davis interrupted. "Wait... If you've recovered your memories now, and remember who your team was, does that mean you're going to leave our group?"  
  
Scott froze. He hadn't thought of that... "I... I... I don't know..."  
  
Mimi felt like her heart had just dropped. She had just been revived and she might be forced to see the love of her life leave the group, forever. She restrained herself and tried not to cry...  
  
Tomoe could sense some discomfort among the DD and among his friend. However, he already had a solution. "Well...since we're all after the same goal. We could join forces, and get to know one another. We were to find Suguru again, and get some allies for our fight, and it looks like we have accomplished both."  
  
The rest of the Digital-X nodded in agreement, including Suguru/Scott.  
  
Everyone winced in pain as a high-pitched squeal of joy was heard from Mimi, who bolted over to the Digital-X, glomping Scott, who tipped over from the impact of the glomp.  
  
Up above on the rooftops, above where the DD and Digital-X were exchanging words, Kenshin and Trinity Angemon were spying upon them. Kenshin had a small bag slumped over his shoulder, which contained the Black Digitamas that were given to him by L. Myotismon.  
  
"So... It looks like everyone has joined together in one big happy family..." Trinity Angemon said sarcastically. "What should we do now Kenshin?"  
  
"Nothing yet. We're not here to eliminate them yet. We have other matters to attend to first. We must head to this realm's Digital World, and plant one of the Black Digitamas. Once we do that, a Black Crystal Tower will be activated here in this Real World. We must only fight the DD IF they get in the way."  
  
"I think it's probable that they WILL get in the way. Do you really believe in Lucious Myotismon's words?"  
  
"I do...for now. That could change, if I feel like it." Kenshin smiled. "There are those who use and those who get used..."  
  
"Who are the ones that get used, as of now?"  
  
"Oh... Wouldn't you like to know...?" That was all that Kenshin said. "Come on, we have a job to do."  
  
Both Kenshin and Trinity Angemon faded gradually into nothing.  
  
(Hmm... Kenshin seems to be his own person, and not a follower. What could he be up to? RR.)


	15. After the Black Digitamas! The First Pl...

(Yeah, I know what you must be thinking. What the hell has he been doing?! Well, I've had writers block and a busted motherboard, but now I can get back onto this fic. I still don't own Digimon.)

Kenshin and Trinity Angemon stalked through the soil of the Digital World, out near the mountain range.

Kenshin looked at the gravel and dirt of which he walked upon. He seemed to analyze it as he walked. He just kept looking upon it and shaking his head. "This is not the right place. TA, we seem to be getting colder."

"Well, how will we know if we're getting warmer or not?" Trinity Angemon asked.

"We'll know when we get "the signature."" Kenshin told him.

In the real world...

Izzy was on his laptop, checking over the Digital World. He was trying to find any sign of the enemy. For all anyone knew, the enemy could be in any Digital World, at any time they wanted. "There's got to be some way I can pinpoint them when they strike, but how?"

IZZY! IZZY!

Izzy was greeted on his computer with the face of young Gennai. "Gennai?"

IZZY, ALERT THE DD QUICKLY! KENSHIN AND TRINITY ANGEMON HAVE BEEN SIGHTED IN THE MOUNTAIN RANGE. THEY'VE BEEN SEEN CARRYING A STRANGE BLACK DIGITAMA.

"Black Digitama? What are they going to use that for?"

"I'm not sure yet, but obviously Lucious Myotismon is behind this."

"What about the Digital-X? Should I bring them into this as well?"

"That will not be necessary..."

Izzy almost jumped out of his seat, at the voice behind him. He turned around to see Rei looking down at him. "Rei?! How'd you get in here?"

"That is not important... What is important is that we alert some of our members..." Rei said in his usual quiet tone.

Izzy was a bit freaked out by Rei's demeanor but shrugged it off. He started typing on the laptop trying to contact the first few DD that came to his mind.

A few hours later, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Scott/Suguru, and Tomoe, along with their respectable Digimon were near the middle of the mountain range.

"So... This is where Kenshin has been sighted?" Scott asked.

"Izzy and Rei have confirmed it." Tomoe nodded. "Lucious Myotismon seems to be plotting something..."

"Whatever it is, we better find Kenshin, and find out what he's trying to do." Tai said. "We can't have the three remaining Digital Worlds in danger."

The group resumed their track through the mountains. For Tai, Sora, and Mimi, the trip up, reminded them of the first time they climbed File Mountain, to fight Devimon. They deeply hoped that it would not be a repeat of what happened when they reached the top.

"How much farther to the top?" Tomoe asked.

"We're not sure we never exactly reached the top." Tai told them.

"Devimon tricked us with a hotel, and then split everyone up." Agumon explained.

Tomoe and Lopmon groaned in unison.

"Great..." Lopmon griped. "Couldn't we just fly up?"

Everyone froze, and then sweat dropped.

"Now there's something we didn't think of..." Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon laughed and said in unison, blushing with embarrassment.

BAM!

The 2 DX members and their Digimon fell down in disbelief.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN WALKING UP THIS STUPID MOUNTAIN FOR NOTHING?!" Tomoe and Scott both yelled with enlarged, angry heads.

"HOW DENSE CAN YOU PEOPLE BE?!" Kotemon and Lopmon yelled in the same manner.

"Sorry, but all flights to the top of File Mountain are cancelled, PERMANENTLY!" A voice said from above.

NAZAR NAIL! Another voice yelled, bringing down a rain of black energy spikes, causing the DD to run for cover.

DIGIMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO...

WAR GREYMON!

PHOENIXMON!

ROSEMON!

SLASH ANGEMON!

CHERUBIMON!

All 5 DD and their recently Digivovled Digimon looked up, to see the threatening, shadowy form of Lilithmon floating over head, with Megumi on her back.

Megumi jumped down from Lilithmon and landed on the ground. She stood up and looked at everyone with dark eyes. "Kenshin said you guys might show up..." She looked at Scott and sneered. "Well, if it isn't the 'hero...'"

"Feh... I've got a name you know. It's Scott or rather, Suguru..." Scott suddenly had an attitude change. "But maybe your brain isn't as big as your bra size..."

Megumi's eyes flashed with anger. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me..."

At the top of File Mountain, Kenshin was looking at the ground, and then he smiled slightly. "This is the place... We shall plant the egg here..."

"Finally!" TA groaned. "I thought we'd never find it." He held out a LARGE shovel and began to dig into the ground with haste. "Dig a hole, Dig a hole, Dig a hole..." He chanted as he dug.

"Keep it up, we need to plant this baby." Kenshin patted the Black Digitama.

NAZAR NAIL!

Liltihmon fired a round of black energy nails, trying to pierce Tai and War Greymon.

Tai rolled out of the way, while War Greymon deflected the shots with his claws, then proceeded to counter.

TERRA FORCE!

He through his nuclear ball at Lilithmon who merely darted to one sided.

Slash Angemon rushed up next. He spun his blades around like a tornado, and threw himself at Lilithmon, who shot a ray of dark energy to try and stop him. Slash Angemon was spinning so fast however, that the energy just deflected off of him. He kept spinning and flying until he crashed into Lilithmon, knocking her out of the sky.

BAM!

Lilithmon fell from the sky like a stone...

GREAT TORNADO!

War Greymon came from behind with his own tornado attack, grinding and spinning with all his strength, as he and Slash Angemon tried to sandwich Lilithmon, who did not seem to be flinching or look like she was feeling any pain.

Lilithmon indeed was feeling no pain. She just floated there while to Digimon Tornados tried to sandwich her. "You two don't realize how pathetic you're acting or looking right now..." She suddenly thrust out both of her hands, knocking War Greymon and Slash Angemon down to the ground, leaving two small craters in the ground.

LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

A barrage of lighting spears suddenly came hurtling at Lilithmon in a swarm. She merely yawned and waved her hand. A phalanx of Lady Devimon suddenly appeared and nullified the spears with waves of their claws.

Cherubimon grimaced at the new set of enemies he was faced. "Damnit... Nothing's easy anymore..."

Up at the top, TA finally had finished the hole. "It's all set, Kenshin." He pointed out.

Kenshin walked over to the hole, still looking at the Black Digitama. "Well little fellow, its up to you now..." He dropped the Egg into the hole, where a burst of black energy suddenly erupted.

((What could the Black Digitama be doing? Is it kicking into action that soon? RR)


	16. Return of an old friend

(Alright, another chapter. I still don't own Digimon.)

The Black Digitama erupted into a blast of Dark Energy as it fell into the hole. It began to burrow deeper, and deeper into the ground, while a stream of black data began to erupt from the hole, spreading out everywhere...

In the real world, deep in Odaiba Park, none seemed to notice a protruding black crystal, that had appeared from the ground, or that it was growing taller, very slowly, and radiating a strong electrical current.

Back at File Mountain, Kenshin looked at his work. "Well, TA... I think step one of our job has been completed. I guess it's off to the Shinjuku Digital World."

Back at the center...

STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!

TERRA FORCE!

A miniature explosion of fire erupted in the sky, shot by Phoenixmon and War Greymon, aimed at Lilithmon, who seemed unfazed.

Lilithmon just floated there, not even singed. NAZAR NAIL! Her dark nails shot the two Megas down.

Cherubimon and Slash Angemon, meanwhile, were busy trying to fend off the phalanx of Lady Devimon.

LIGHTENING JAVELIN!

GOLDEN RIPPER!

Both attacks shot through, nullifying a few Lady Devimon, while the rest swarmed in to attack.

DARKNESS WAVE!

Both Megas were bombarded with dark energy and bat swarms from different sides.

THORN WHIP!

Rosemon leapt into the air and swished her whip, taking down 4 Lady Devimon, and halting the attack.

Lilithmon suddenly appeared behind Rosemon, and stabbed her in the back with her nails. Rosemon cried out in agony, and fell forward...

BRROOOOWW!

Everyone looked up at File Mountain only to see a geyser of black data spewing out all over...

Megumi smiled. "Excellent... It looks like Kenshin's already planted one... Lilithmon! Lady Devimon! Exterminate them all! Full blast!"

Lilithmon and Lady Devimon flew up into the air, facing the DD and Digimon. They all glowed with black energy, charging up their digital power, until...

NAZAR NAIL!

DARKNESS WAVE!

Two waves of dark energy erupted from the Digimon and shot out, sweeping over the DD like a storm.

The DD were engulfed with a storm of Dark energy, sting across their faces, and threatening to swallow them up... The storm began to bring a few to their knees, slowly draining their energy...

Elsewhere...

A familiar Digimon was flying through the sky, as if looking for something. When out of the corner of his eye, he saw File Mountain erupting with black data and an energy storm sweeping over the center of the mountain. "It looks like Lucious Myotismon is making trouble... He's already planted the first Black Digitama."

Atop the Digimon a blonde, blue eyed girl looked out. She was dressed in black gloves with flared jeans, black cast away boots, a rough cumulus jacket, and a black halter top. She carried a digivice with her. "The Digidestined must be in trouble, form one of L's goons no doubt... Let's go investigate..."

Back at the top of File Mountain, Kenshin was stepping away from the Geyser. He looked from the top of the mountain, sensing another presence coming towards the mountain. "This feeling... Pamela... I knew she'd come... I suppose I should escape for now..." He turned to Trinity Angemon. "Let's go to the Shinjuku Digital World. We need to plant the next Digitama."

Trinity Angemon nodded. He stepped up next to Kenshin. Both began to gradually fade into thin air...

Back near the center of the mountain, the DD were struggling to resist submitting to the energy storm. Both were to bombarded and paralyzed to even scream, as negative energy radiated around them, and through their bodies...

Megumi watched from atop Lilithmon. "Just a little more and we should kill them... Lilithmon, strengthen the attack and storm..."

TERRA DESTROYER!

A ball of Negative energy appered form out of nowhere, striking Lilithmon and the Lady Devimon... The Lady Devimon were destroyed instantly, while Lilithmon was just stunned greatly.

The energy storm was halted, and quickly began to dissipate, leaving the Digidestined with a feeling of relief. As everyone began to breathe easily, and feeling came back into their bodies, they were left wondering, who was it that attacked, and saved them?

Megumi looked around, wondering who had interrupted.

"Up here!" A Familiar voice bellowed.

Everyone looked up, to see a familiar face... The Digimon looked like War Greymon, only he was pitch black all over, and viral.

Tai and War Greymon gasped in disbelief... "Black War Greymon?!"

The said Digimon turned towards them. "Hello, Digidestined... It's been a long time, ever since Malo Myotismon..." This was the same Black War Greymon made of 100 control spires... There was also a blonde girl riding on top of him, with a digivice.

"Who... Who are you?" Tomoe asked.

"My name is Pamela..." The woman said. "Black War Greymon is my Digimon. We're here to help."

Lilithmon landed, and she glared at BK War Greymon angrily.

Megumi walked up. "Foolish girl... It doesn't matter how many of you DD come... You cannot win against the likes of us! Prepare to die!"

Pamela jumped down from BK War Greymon, smirking. "That's...my line!"

BK War Greymon leapt forward, and charged at Lilthmon, negative energy, glowing in his hands...

NAZAR NAIL!

TERRA DESTROYER!

Two attacks of negative energy hurtled towards each other at fantastic speeds, before hurtling together in one spot.

BROOOOOOOOOOW!

An eruption of negative energy erupted on the battlefield, engulfing the area where the competitors stood, but never reaching the spectators. When the dust settled, it revealed BK War Greymon and Lilithmon interlocked in a grapple...

BK War Greymon suddenly threw up Lilithmon's grasp, and quickly brought down a metallic claw, slashing Lilithmon across the front.

"GAH!" Lilithmon staggered back, revealing a large claw mark across her front, with blood and data dripping from it slightly. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent... "NAZAR NAIL!" She started to fire wave after wave of energy spikes.

BK War Greymon merely snorted in amusement, and swiped his claws, deflecting every wave thrown at him. He then grabbed the last wave right out of the air, and absorbed it. "Thanks for the power boost." He fired a negative bolt from his hand and struck Lilitmon with it, knocking her to the ground. He then raised his arms, as if to initiate another Terra Destroyer.

Megumi had other plans though, as she rushed to her fallen Digimon. She merely raised her glowing black Digivice into the air, and both human and Digimon dissipated from the battlefield. This left the Digidestined to deal with their new friend, and an old friend.

(I'll leave it there...for now... RR)


	17. Agitation and Pursuit

(So, how'd you like BK War Greymon's return? I still don't own Digimon.)

Tai and Co. were in shock. They had just been rescued, by a Digimon thought to have been dead for years. BK War Greymon had supposedly been destroyed by Malo Myotismon, and then sacrificed himself to seal the portal from the Digital World and the real world. Now, that same Digimon was standing right before them.

Tai was the first to speak as he approached Pamela. "Pamela? BK War Greymon...the same BK War Greymon from our battle with Malo Myotismon, is your Digimon?!"

"It doesn't matter." She said in a monotone voice and turned around.

"Don't mind her. She just has a lot on her mind." BK War Greymon said.

Pamela suddenly brought out her Digivice and pointed it in front of her. It shot out a beam of light which transformed into a portal. It looked a lot like Kenshin's crest. She beckoned everyone to follow, as she stepped into the portal, with BK War Greymon following close behind.

Seeing how there was nothing else to do, everyone shrugged and followed inside the portal. When everyone, human and Digimon alike had crossed through, the portal vanished.

Back at Lucious Myotismon's castle, Kenshin and Trinity Angemon stood in front of the great demon, knelt down in bowing.

SO... The Digimon bellowed. HAS THE FIRST DIGITAMA BEEN IMPLANTED?

"Yes sir." Kenshin said. "The operation was a complete success, and the dark crystal is growing in the real world as well."

GOOD... NOW PROCEED WITH THE SHINJUKU OPERATION... I'M EXPECTING THE SAME RESULTS...

"Yes sir..." Kenshin and Trinity Angemon vanished into thin air...

In the dressing room of Lucious Myotismon's castle, the Goth girls were talking amongst themselves and undressing. What they didn't know, was that Kenshin was outside of the door, eavesdropping. "I wonder what my T&A crew is up to..." He chuckled.

"Those blasted Digidestined, they keep getting allies from god knows where! Lilithmon almost got hacked up in the last battle." Megumi griped unzipping the back of her dress.

"At least you weren't hacked up yourself." Yui soothed.

"Those Digidestined always come out smelling roses every time trouble comes along. They are so annoying." Miaka whined. "There worse than the Digital-X."

Reiko cackled. "Poor Digital-X. They try so hard to get their home back. When will they realize that we can take whatever we want from them, and they can't do a damn thing about it?"

Kenshin sighed to himself. "Overconfident... I hate it when people get like that..." He threw open the door. "Excuse me..."

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

He looked around to find the four Goth girls wearing nothing but bras and panties. He smiled a bit. "Nice view..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"GET OUT!"

"PERVERT!"

"Temper, temper ladies... I just came to warn you about our next mission, and that you should not be so overconfident. Plus... Black underwear looks good on all of you..." He laughed and vanished before the girls could say anything or throw anything.

Tai and co. found them selves in the time world, following Pamela. As they exited the portal that brought them in, sure enough, they found Gallantmon, Aldamon, Jet Sylphimon, and Sakuyamon waiting for them. Apparently, Pamela had brought them along.

"Well, I've been told to bring you to the time world, so that you can go to Shinjuku." Pamela stated. "Who ordered me is not, and should not be any of your concern, and neither should be how I got BK War Greymon back to life and made him my Digimon. You all have a job to do, so I suggest you to try and stop the next Black Digitama being planted. Kenshin is known for his quick pace..."

"Wait... How do you know about Kenshin?" Scott asked. "You seem to know more about him than me..."

Pamela shrugged. "There's a lot about him that you don't know, or shouldn't know..."

Scott had a confused look on his face.

Pamela just turned. "Farewell..." She hopped on top of BK War Greymon and the two flew off.

"Wait!" Scott called.

"You didn't answer the question!" Slash Angemon joined in. But Pamela was already out of sight. Tai, War Greymon and the others seemed to be confused and curious about Pamela, and why BK War Greymon was with her. Scott and Slash Angemon, however, seemed agitated. "Grgh... She didn't answer us..." SA complained.

"What does she know about Kenshin? What does he know about me? WHAT DO THEY KNOW?!" Scott screamed. "That's it..." He hopped on top of Slash Angemon and they began to fly after Pamela and BK War Greymon.

"SUGURU! WAIT!" Tomoe called after him. He jumped on Cherubimon and flew after their friends.

Tai groaned and scowled. "Great, just great! We've got a mission to do, and one of our teammates goes AWOL on us... What is it with Scott and Kenshin? What does that girl Pamela know?"

War Greymon was in the same mood as Tai. "Scott and Slash Angemon have been acting strangely ever since they got their memories back... Maybe we should follow them..."

"Maybe we should, I'm worried about him..." Tai was about to step forward, but Sora stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Tai, don't, this is something he needs to handle on his own. I'm sure he'll be fine, we know he's capable of handling himself."

"Like in the Frontier world?"

"Exactly..." Mimi spoke up. "I've got faith in him. He wouldn't do anything stupid, and Tomoe's there t pull him out of any serious danger."

Tai observed the girls for a moment before complying. "Ok... But at the first sign of trouble we got to his aid and help him, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Gallantmon cleared his throat, causing everyone to face his direction. "I think we should get going to Shinjuku, no telling if Kenshin's already there..."

War Greymon nodded. "Good point. We can't waste anymore time."

"One Black Digitama is bad enough... We can't have two more making the danger bigger..." Phoenixmon said.

A portal to Shinjuku suddenly opened up in front of them. It looked as though Pamela had thought about them...

"There's our entrance..." Sakuyamon mused. "Let's not disappoint..."

Elsewhere in the time world, Pamela and BK War Greymon flew through the sky, but were well aware that they were being pursued by someone who was also being pursued.

Pamela sighed to herself. "He seems insistent on knowing more of Kenshin... Doesn't he know that curiosity killed the cat? Then again, the Digital-X were always a curious group, always wanting to know more..."

"What should we do about him?" BK War Greymon asked.

"We let him follow for now. He won't do anything drastic. Even if he does, his friend will stop him."

Behind them, Scott and Slash Angemon were trailing them hastily, with Tomoe and Cherubimon following behind unknowingly.

"Scott seems too interested in Kenshin..." Cherubimon mused. "He's letting him get to him..."

"There might be a reason..." Tomoe told his Digimon. "We just need to find out what that reason is..."

Scott's eyes were narrowed in frustration. "Why's Kenshin working for the enemy now, and earlier he helped the DD defeat Xeed Milleniumon. I've got to know what he's up to... I'm thinking this Pamela, may know something."

"I wish our memories of what happened during our first encounter with Lucious Myotismon weren't all scrambled." Slash Angemon said. "But since Kenshin works for him, what if he knows something... He might know who was responsible for our memory loss."

"Maybe..." Scott said quietly.

(What's Scott going to do when he catches up with Pamela? What will the DD do to find Kenshin? RR?)


	18. She's Back

(Here's the next chap of Clash of the Titans... I don't own Digimon. I'm not the only one to thank for this fic, or Last Sand. Koenma2 gave me some influence and some ideas. Be sure to check out some of his fics too. I don't own the song, "He's Back," by Alice Cooper either.)

Koenma2: Finally you talked about me!

Me: Eheh... Sorry about not bringing you up earlier)

Scott and Slash Angemon looked everywhere for any sign of Pamela and BK War Greymon.

Scott sighed in frustration. 'None of this makes any sense... Who's Pamela? What about BK War Greymon? He's supposed to be dead... Ever since Malo Myotismon was defeated, he's been dead. How'd he return?' Scott's mind was racing like a marathon.

Slash Angemon was also looking around for the ones they pursued. 'So that was BK War Greymon... I could sense tremendous power within him. It felt like he could level a whole city if he wanted to... I better keep my eye on him...but, what about Pamela? Does she know Kenshin? Does she know something?'

Behind them, Tomoe and Cherubimon were trailing behind.

"They're starting to move much faster now. We're loosing them." Tomoe said. "We have to pick up the pace. Suguru's getting more erratic by the moment, and I fear that may lead to some consequences..."

Cherubimon flew a little faster, trying to keep up the pursuit of their runaway allies.

Meanwhile, at a distance, Pamela and Black War Greymon stood atop one of the giant floating clocks in the Time World.

Pamela was focused directly in the direction that she had just come from. She bore a neutral look on her face. She was waiting for someone to arrive. Suddenly Pamela smirked. "He's here..."

Sure enough, Scott and Slash Angemon finally managed to catch up with Pamela and Black War Greymon. They reached the large clock on where their targets were standing upon, and slowly landed upon the top, both glaring at the two.

Pamela just stood smirking. "So you finally showed up eh?"

Scott said nothing as he dropped down form Slash Angemon. He walked towards the woman, with a miffed look on his face. "You... Woman..." He said in a hiss. "I want answers now..."

"Answers? What do you mean?"

"Oh...Don't play dumb with me... You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know something about Kenshin... Why is he so interested in me? Tell me right now..."

Elsewhere, in Shinjuku...

At the park, everyone (except for Scott and Tomoe) had gathered around, Guilmon's 'house.'

Takato and Guilmon were examining the insides. "I just hope the portal hasn't been sealed up yet..." Takato said to himself. They crawled into the hole that Guilmon once dug, and began to walk down over to where the portal supposedly lay. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found the glowing, multi-colored portal, still active. "Wow... It's still here, after all this time... I better tell the others... Come on Guilmon."

Guilmon bounded after his tamer as they began to walk out of the hole.

However, behind them, the portal began to glow, and a figure, two figures in fact, emerged. They grinned maliciously at the retreating forms and began to follow.

Tai and co. waited outside, waiting for Takato to come out. Suddenly, the said boy, and his Digimon emerged from the hole, both with satisfied looks on their faces. This gave the DD a good sign.

"Well, we found the portal. It's still open." Takato said with a smile.

"Alright... We can go in now and find Kenshin." Tai said. "We can't afford to have another Black Digitama loose."

"Unfortunetly, you're going to have to..." A voice said, startling everyone. Two forms began to slowly emerge form the shadows of the "house..."

Scott meanwhile stared down Pamela. "Listen... I don't care what secrets you have... I want to know about Kenshin, NOW!"

Pamela continued smirking. "I don't know anything..."

Scott lost it. "BITCH! You're so secretive! Just like that idiot troublemaker Kenshin! He's nothing but a backstabbing traitor!"

KI KI KI KI MA MA MA MA

Pamela stopped smirking... Suddenly she began to scowl... "Don't...insult...Kenshin...ever..." She suddenly growled. She began to glow with an eerie light. Her hair went jet black, and her eyes turned green.

KI KI KI KI MA MA MA MA

Scott kept hearing an odd sound as Pamela began to transform. He didn't like the look of the transformation though, as his danger senses were on HIGH alert.

WOOSH!

Pamela suddenly lunged at Scott. She lashed out and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. She jumped on top of him and began to strangle him.

Scott had to act fast... He punched Pamela in the stomach, causing her to loosen her grip, before he booted her off of him. His jaw was in so much pain form one hit. That strength did not seem human. This situation reminded him of a horror movie that he once saw, but could not remember. In fact, Pamela's new appearance reminded him of a female version of a certain killer. That's when a certain song began to play in his head.

_You're with your baby  
And you're parked alone  
On a summer night  
You're deep in love  
But you're deeper in the woods  
You think you're doin' alright_

Scott ran at the possessed Pamela. Superhuman or not, she needed to be under control. He suddenly whipped out his Digital-X sword, and slashed at Pamela... But no strike... For Pamela caught the blade in both hands. Scott was able to gaze into her green eyes, which had a demonic and wild look to them.

_Did you hear that voice  
Did you see that face  
Or was it just a dream  
This can't be real  
That only happens, babe  
On the movie screen_

Scott felt himself being tossed into the air, with one mighty swing, before he saw Pamela jump up, and smack him right back down to the ground.

_Oh, but he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole_

Fearing for his trainer's life, Slash Angemon rushed at Pamela. GOLDEN RIPPER! He fired his golden blade beams at the girl.

TERRA DESTROYER! BK War Greymon knew that his trainer was going too far and he decided to stop her as well.

Both golden blade beam and negative energy ball came hurdling at Pamela. But she merely rose to hands, and smacked both of the attacks away into the air.

_You're swimmin' with your girl  
Out on lovers' lake  
And the wind blows cold  
It chills your bones  
But you're still on the lake  
That's a bad mistake_

Scott kept hearing that song over and over in his head. Pamela reminded him so much of a killer that was in this song. But why now?

_But the moon was full  
And you had a chance  
To be all alone  
But you're not alone  
This is your last dance  
And your last romance_

Slash Angemon fired hit after hit at Pamela, and his blades seemed to cut and slash into her body, spurting red blood everywhere on the feel. He gave one mighty slash, and caused a bit of blood to splatter on the ground... Pamela did not seem to flinch one bit though, and to SA's horror, he saw the wounds, dry and close up automatically, as if by magic... She suddenly pounced on Slash Angemon and began to hit him repeatedly with her fists.

_Yeah, cause he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole_

Scott tried to get up, but he felt battered and bruised all over, from just a few hits. He was forced to sit there and watch as his Digimon got pelted constantly.

BK War Greymon flew at his enraged tamer and grabbed her, trying to cal her down until she stopped fighting. Sadly, it was not a wise move, as Pamela Smacked him away, sending him flying into another clock, shattering it into gears, and pieces of wood.

BAM!

One massive punch form Pamela seemed to shoot a pulse of negative energy that crackled through Slash Angemon' body, devolving him back to Kotemon, and sending him back to Scott.

_Oh, if you see him comin'  
Get away if you can  
Just keep on runnin'  
Run as fast as you can  
He's a dangerous, dangerous man_

_And he's out tonight  
And he's watchin' you  
And he knows you house  
No, don't turn out the lights_

Again the song just kept beating in Scott's head as he and Kotemon lay there... They watched as Pamela came closer. She looked pure evil now, and ready to kill them. Scott closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow...

_Yeah, cause he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he's after your soul..._

_He's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he's after your soul..._

It never came.

TERRA DESTROYER!

A sudden quick shot from Black War Greymon came hurtling at Pamela, catching her off guard and striking her in the back. She screamed as negative energy was electrocuting her, and she slowly began to avert back to her normal stage, whereas the negative ball dissipated, and Pamela fell to the ground in a dead faint...

(What you think of this chapter? RR)


	19. Rich Man's War Greymon of Chaos

(Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in a while. Now I've been having writers block along with other things. Better get it in gear, lol. I don't own Digimon.)

Scott got up from where he was laying, feeling pain throughout his body. He staggered over, weakly to where Pamela lay. One second, she seemed like a normal girl, or at least normal, as a Digidestined would be... Then suddenly, after he insulted Kenshin, she went psycho and turned into something that seemed beyond human...

Kotemon began to stir, after being knocked out by Pamela, he felt like he was just waking up after being stomped to death by a heard of elephants. He slowly rose, opening his eyes, expecting to see Pamela beating someone else up. Instead he found her unconscious and in Black War Greymon's arms. "Is it over?"

Scott looked at his Digimon for a second, and then nodded. "I think so... Pamela seems to be back to normal, and calmed down. The question is... What the hell happened to her?!"

BK War Greymon turned to them. "Only I know what she is really like. It's difficult to explain."

Scott folded his arms. "I wanna hear it."

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone turned around to the source of the exclamation.

Tomoe and Cherubimon finally arrived at the giant clock, only to see what looked like a miniature war zone.

"What the hell happened?" Tomoe asked. "It looks like a bomb went off here."

"Did we miss all the action?" Cherubimon asked.

Scott and Kotemon shot their comrades a glare. "NOT funny." They said in unison. They turned back to Black War Greymon, wanting answers.

"Now tell us..." Kotemon began.

"What was up with Pamela?" Scott finished.

Meanwhile, back in the real world of Shinjuku...

Tai and the others were confronted with a new foe. Takato and Guilmon had just come out of the hole in Guilmon's house, telling of how the portal to the Digital World was STILL open. Unfortunately, another duo had emerged, to challenge them.

The human figure resembled, a tall white haired boy, whose hair seemed to cut of from his neck. He wore a a rich looking designer suit, that seemed to state he was VERY wealthy.

The Digimon was yet ANOTHER War Greymon. This War Greymon had grey leg and pelvis armor, white arm and back armor along with a white helmet, and a gold armored chest.

Tai and Agumon both stared in confusion.

"What the hell is that?!" Tai excalmined.

"Another War Greymon?" Agumon said.

"Correction..." The boy said dangerously. "CHAOS War Greymon. He is pure chaotic energy, and the perfect Digimon for myself." He flashed his Digivice.

"Geez!" Tai exclaimed. "Just how many of us Digidestined are there?"

"Heh. Even more than you think." The boy tossed his white hair. At a closer look of his face, you could see strange markings on it like battle make up. "My name is Spike. I am an acquaintance of the one who you pursue. I've heard many great things about you DD. Frankly, I want to test you to se if you're as strong as everyone says you are... Chaos War Greymon... Prepare to fight..."

The Said Digimon spread his arms out, charging a ball of energy. Saying nothing, it grew bigger, and bigger. When it was the size of himself, Chaos War Greymon tossed the ball at his opponents...

Back in the Time world...

Scott had just been fed some startling information from BK War Greymon.

"YOU"RE KIDDING?! You mean to say that Pamela here is the daughter of a famous killer?"

"Yep... She's none other than the daughter of 'him.'"

"But... But... That's impossible! He's a made up character! He only exists in the movies!!"

"In your dimensions yes, he's fake. But in Pamela's he's real, and Pamela here is his only offspring. He is a dark and evil being whose mind is only set on revenge."

Tomoe and Scott/Suguru were both in states of disbelief. Their eyes were wide with shock and their mouths literally hung on the floor.

The Digimon were in no better state, as their eyes had bugged out of their head.

"Uh..."

Everyone turned down to Pamela, who seemed to be waking up.

"Ugh... What happened?"

Scott and Kotemon began to sweat, fearing she would remember what they had said and try to attack them once more.

BK War Greymon had prepared for that though. "You had a bit of anger, and you went demonic again..." He said. "I don't know exactly what it was."

"Ugh... Not again..." Pamela groaned as she rubbed her head.

BOOM!

The energy blast hit the ground on contact, sending sparks and dust everywhere.

TERRA FORCE!

Suddenly, out of the smoke, another energy blast cam forth as a counter attack....

Chaos War Greymon darted to the side, letting the ball pass right by him. He looked at the attack as it passed. "Hmm... Terra Force... I know who uses that attack." He turned back to the smoke, only to see War Greymon, with Tai riding on top, flying at him.

CLANG!

Chrome Digizoid claws and armor clashed against one another on impact. War Greymon catapulted off of his foe and flew into the air. He stopped in mid air then descended into a swan dive.

Chaos War Greymon bounced off the ground and charged into his foe's line of flight.

"Tai, he's coming at us just as fast as we are. Should I veer off?" War Greymon asked.

"No, keep on flying, we'll trick him, then sneak an attack..." Tai replied.

Both, War Greymon rocketed toward one another at intense speed, surrounded by flaming energy. They neared closer... closer... closer... They were about to meet head on... Until...

MEGA TORNADO!! War Greymon suddenly went into tornado mode, and span like a drill at Chaos War Greymon...

The latter was expecting an attack like this as great orange tornado appeared before him, and engulfed him immediately.... As soon as he was inhaled by War Greymon, Chaos War Greymon let loose his own attack.

TEMPEST CYCLONE!

Suddenly, a grey and white Tornado began to erupt inside of the orange one. Both forces of energy and win seemed to be struggling, colliding and scathing against one another, causing a great deal of disturbance and turbulence inside of the storm, until...

BLAM!

There was a giant flash and surge of energy, and two, War Greymon and one human boy went flying into the air...

(Cliffhanger... Sorry again for not updating sooner. I've had my hands tied with things... But I shall try and get back to these stories as much as possible.)


	20. Confusion and Watcher in the Sky

(Alright, on with the next chap. I don't own Digimon. I don't own Kenshin, Spike, Pamela, their Digimon, OR Lucious Myotismon. I do own the Digital X though.)

War Greymon and Chaos War Greymon both hit the ground on contact, casuing the ground beneath them to crater and fracture a bit. Their human partners fell straight into their arms, and where cushioned form the impact.

Both Tai and Spike were dazed from the impact that both War Greymon had made, and from their sudden landing.

"Urgh..." Chaos War Greymon grunted and stirred. "Never fought someone as powerful as you..."

"Heh... Same here and I've had my share of tough bastards to fight." War Greymon chuckled.

Tai rubbed his head. "Ugh, that sure took a lot out of us."

"Bugh..." Spike groaned. "How long was it since a battle left me dazed?"

Both parties began to stand up, to face each other once again.

While this was going on, back in the Time World, Scott/Suguru and Tomoe were helping Pamela to her feet, both of their minds swimming with questions about her transformation, but decided to leave it.

"So... What happens now?" Tomoe asked. "We should be getting back to the others..."

"Speaking of them..." Pamela suddenly spoke, causing everyone to turn to her. "I feel as though they're already engaged in battle."

"Lucious Myotismon?!" Scott snapped to attention.

"No..." Pamela said. "I feel it... It's someone, both Kenshin and I know... I think we better get to your friends quickly..."

CLANG! CRASH! BANG!

The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the battle area, as War Greymon and Chaos War Greymon assaulted each other, throwing chrome-digizoid fists at the other, neither one letting up. Suddenly, they back-dashed away from each other, before charging up their fists with energy and letting loose their energy attacks.

TERRA FORCE!

ARMAGEDDON'S BEGINNING!

A red nuclear blast came from one side, while a white nuclear blast came from another side. Both giant spheres of energy rocketed towards each other, before finally meeting in the middle, causing a huge eruption that threw both Human and Digimon partner back. Still holding onto their human partners, both Digimon planted a foot into the ground, and skidded across the earth until they came to a complete stop.

The other DD and Tamers were watching the epic battle. Something like this had never happened ever since Tai and War Greymon had taken on BK War Greymon.

Matt and Metal Garurumon watched the battle with much tension, wanting badly to assist their friends.

"Tai and War Greymon might need our help. Omnimon could cream these two." Matt said.

Sora shook her head. "Matt, Tai's got this handled and he'll be alright. If he needs help he'll let us know, so calm down... MATT!"

Matt had already climbed on Metal Garurumon and stampeded towards the battle.

In the battle, as Both War Greymon threw metallic fists into one another with their Human partners holding on at the top, giving them power boosts, Spike watched his foes from atop his Digimon. 'Well, this "Tai" and his War Greymon are certainly formidable opponents. I never met anyone quite as powerful. But if they lead the Digidestined, then it's only fitting that they have this kind of power. Hmm... I see another has a Metal Garurumon, so these children have access to Omnimon... I wonder if they have what it takes...'

ICE WOLF CLAW!

Metal Garurumon fired his ice breath at Chaos War Greymon, but the latter merely blocked it with his shield... Metal Garurumon stopped right next to War Greymon.

The Two Mega Digimon rushed at Chaos War Greymon, charging up both of their attacks.

TERRA FORCE!

ICE WOLF CLAW!

A combined attack of fire and ice hurtled toward Chaos War Greymon.

Spike had other plans though. He held up his Digivice and suddenly generated an energy shield, in the form of an archaic symbol, which absorbed the attack. After 5 seconds, the same attack flew out of the shield and threw it back at its givers.

SHWOOM!

Tai, War Greymon, Matt, and Metal Garurumon were thrown to the ground, by their own attack, and were thrown across the field...

When they finally stopped, Matt looked over at Tai and held up his Digivice. "Shall we?"

Tai smiled and held up his Digivice. "I believe we shall."

Both Digivices began to glow, as did War Greymon and Metal Garurumon.

WAR GREYMON!

METAL GARURUMON!

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON!

Spike smirked at the site before him. "Ah... So this is Omnimon, hmm? Let's just see if he's as powerful as they say... Chaos War Greymon jetted out at the newly formed Digimon.

Omnimon, with Tai and Matt on top of him, pointed his sword at his attacker, and dashed forward, sword gathering intense energy.

SCHWAM!

Both competitors were locked in a grapple on contact. Omnimon pushed his sword down on Chaos War Greymon, who was trying to push back, and get in a slash of his claws.

"Stop this fight!"

WOOSH!! A blast of nuclear energy suddenly caught between the opposing Digimon and Humans, and knocked them for a loop sending the flying into the ground. Omnimon was hit so hard that he split up into Agumon and Gabumon again.

Tai and War Greymon struggled in a daze to get up, as did Spike and Chaos War Greymon, who looked up at the source of the voice.

Up in the sky, was ANOTHER War Greymon, but one that the DD knew all too well, and on top of her was a girl that they had seen before. It was Pamela and BK War Greymon.

"Spike! Chaos War Greymon! Stop toying around with the lesser beings! We have more important matters to deal with."

At that very moment, Tomoe and Scott showed up with the DD, with Cherubimon and Slash Angemon behind them.

"Feh, I was just having some play time with these fools." Spike smirked at Pamela. "I was bored, and wanted to see if they were strong. Well so far, I know one of them is."

"SPIKE!"

"Yeah, yeah... Keep your panties on you irritable wench, I'm coming." Spike and Chaos War Greymon stood up, and began to levitate off of the ground.

"WAIT! Come back!" Tai yelled.

"We're not done yet!" War Greymon added.

"As much as I'd like to stay and play, I've got some business to attend to. Catch ya later." Spike and Chaos War Greymon floated into the sky, joining Pamela and BK War Greymon. Both duos vanished into thin air...

The Digidestined turned to meet their two previously absent comrades.

Tai and War Greymon trudged back to their friends, to see Tomoe, Scott, and their Digimon back.

"Hey! Where were you guys, this whole time?!" Matt broke the silence.

Scott rubbed the back of his head. "Well... It was important... I'd rather keep it to myself. I promised not to tell..."

Matt cocked on eyebrow. 'Something odd is going on here... Why on earth is he so hush-hush? Tomoe too... What on earth went on in the Time World?'

Unbeknownst to them all, an odd force watched them from the sky... Its glowing red eyes shone as it observed the scene below it. Soft, moaning, and groaning sounds escaped from its pulsating form. It floated in observance until the two pairs that exerted a god-like power left. It continued its way as it floated high up in the sky, so that no one would care to notice it... The entire spherical from seemed to be made up of the white, decaying bodies, and skulls of different Digimon. Decaying three wing pairs were plastered symmetrically across the sides of the form. A formation that reassembled a giant skeletal Wormmon was plastered on the front, where the glowing red eyes lay. The whole creature seemed to be dripping with an acidic poison. Suddenly, its top formation began to bubble slightly, until a few Digimon corpses began to ebb away. Two figures emerged from this hole.

Kenshin looked down at the city, with Celestialmon by his side. "Well, Celestialmon... It's almost time... I see that Pamela and Spike are pretty busy. Well, I suppose we should do something too..." He looked down into the hole at the true face of the Digimon. Inside, there was a membrane like cage, surrounded by a large sac of acid with tentacles protruding, holding up the corpse shield. In the center was big, glowing nucleus that seemed to be powered by an entity. "Come now; Take us back to the castle, Legionmon!"

Legionmon slowly began to fade out, with Kenshin and Celestialmon. A few more drops of acid rained from him the creature that evaporated instantly...

(So, what do you think of Legionmon? I got the idea form the Legion (Corpse) from Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. RR)


	21. A Frantic Race and Bitter Reunion

(Next chapter... I don't own Digimon. Let's find out what's going on...)

Deep inside Lucious Myotismon's castle, inside of a strange bone littered room, there was what appeared to be a portal chamber, with Legionmon in the center, appearing to be gathering power, and tortured souls...

Below, Kenshin was watching as Legionmon was powering up. "A tentacled membrane nucleus Digimon, that surrounds it with tortured souls and corpses... That's pretty unsettling. Considering I can hear the screams and groans coming from within... He is many... Yet he is one... What, on earth did he digivolve from? Since the nucleus inside of him is his true self, he must be in the same category as Parasimon."

A pair of footsteps began to echo from behind Kenshin, as he thought.

Kenshin tensed up at the footsteps. He knew that Trinity Angemon/Celestialmon was fast asleep, regenerating his powers, and that he was also a sound sleeper. He turned around to see who it was...

There was Miaka, who was yawning cutely. She was wearing a see through nightie, revealing her silk underwear beneath it. As usual she was carrying her doll.

'Isn't she a little old to be playing with a doll?' Kenshin thought. "So... Miaka... What brings you here? Where's Deathmon?"

"Deathmon is sound asleep. Why are you up? Aren't you tired?"

"Never was much of a sleeper." Kenshin said. "TA certainly is... Not even a Tornado would wake him up."

Miaka giggled slightly. "Deathmon is the same."

"I'm just here surveying Legionmon... I kind of feel uneasy around him... Like a foreboding."

"...Probably because of that membrane of corpses, souls, and slime he hides himself in?"

"Maybe... Plus those soft moans and screams of torture freak me out in just a bit..." Kenshin shuddered slightly. "Well, if I were to stay here any longer, I'd start to grow mushrooms under my armpits. So I think I shall make my exit... I've already planted the second egg...

FLASHBACK

Kenshin and Celestialmon were hovering around the domain of Zhuqiaomon, near the energy pit once used to hold Calumon. They rode atop the groaning form of Legionmon, and looked down at the pit.

"Well, this is DEFINITELY the place." Kenshin said to both Digimon. He took out the black Digitama. He leered at the glowing pit. They had no problem getting here, for after the incident with MoonMilleniumon, Zhuqiaomon had never fully recovered, and had remained in a suspended coma. Kenshin took up the black Digitama, and threw it into the glowing pit. After a minute or so, there was an explosion of black energy, which erupted like a volcano. The trio was nowhere near it, as at the last minute they had teleported to a safe distance from the pit... Namely, right next to the comatose Zhuqiaomon...

Somewhere, near in Shinjuku Park, near right at the portal of Guilmon's house, a large black crystal began to grow, and completely blocked up the portal... Needless to say, the Digidestined were infuriated...

END FLASHBACK

"Now, the sovereigns don't have long... Zhuqiaomon's almost dead anyway, the rest will soon succumb to a similar condition."

The next day...

Back at the Time World, everyone from the Shinjuku battle was gathered around, along with Takuya, Koji, and Zoë. Almost everyone was downhearted and dejected after learning that the second Black Digitama had been planted... They now had to head to the Frontier Digital World, and stop the final egg from being planted, and if not, they would have to save all dimensions by battling Lucious Myotismon himself.

Scott was wondering to himself if that would mean, that they'd have to fight Kenshin as well. Also, what was up with Pamela and Spike? What part would they be playing? He felt that everything that he once knew was collapsing around him... He was not sure whether he should be a close comrade with the original Digidestined, or go back to his roots and side with the Digital X? He watched as a new portal opened up. He knew that this was the portal that would decide everything. If they did not reach Kenshin before he planted the black Digitama, then they'd have to go after L Myotismon himself. Deep down inside, Scott knew that the battle would be inevitable, and that he would have to face Kenshin himself... He didn't speak a word as everyone passed through the portal.

Everyone found themselves in the Frontier Digital World. They appeared to be right outside the dark tower, where Ophanimon had been held. Obviously this was where Kenshin was heading, or had headed for...

"Ok, guys, this is now or never. Either we stop Kenshin from planting that last Digitama, or we'll have to fight Lucious Myotismon head on." Tai said. "We gotta burst through ANY interruptions, because that's what caused us to loose Kenshin in the first place, and he planted the first two Digitamas..."

"Personally I think the latter might be inevitable..." Scott muttered. Thankfully he muttered it so quietly, that no one heard him. Deep down though, everyone knew and felt the same thing as he did.

The group began to walk towards the dark tower.

Watching from atop the tower, near the energy beam that shone from the roof, Kenshin watched from above. "Aha... They arrived, just as I had predicted... They never learn..." He looked at the object in hand. "I could throw this in now... No... I'll have some fun first... No interruptions eh? That gives me an idea... The perfect, "Interruption" shall be used. LEGIONMON!"

Levitating down from the sky, was the parasite Digimon, still in its protective casing of skeletal corpses, most of the skeletal formations around the Digimon seemed to resemble the bones of Skull Mammothmon and Skull Greymon, and the slimy acid dripping from him could have been from a Raremon.

"Legionmon... I want you to litter down some of your zombies... We cannot have them reach us..."

Legionmon said nothing but floated away, to the sky above the DD. His red eyes glowed softly, and some of the tortured souls in his plethora began to stir.... They squiggled a bit, until with one blood curdling scream, 5 Skull Greymon dropped from the sky...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!

The DD snapped to attention, hearing a blood curdling scream from the sky. They looked up, only to see 5 Skull Greymon assault them.

"What the hell?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Where'd these Skull Greymon come from?!" Matt demanded. "It's like they dropped out of the sky!"

"DAMN! Kenshin must be here!" Scott exclaimed.

"We haven't got time to waste on these Skull Greymon..." Tai said. "But it doesn't look like they'll let us pass... We need to distract them."

"Leave that to me..." The Hulking form of Imperialdramon FM made himself known, as Davis and Ken stood on top of him.

"You guys go on ahead! We'll handle these bone heads!" Davis said.

"Hurry! There's not much time!" Ken yelled.

The DD did not have to be told twice as they made a beeline for the tower, leaving Imperialdramon FM to fight the Skull Greymon...

"Alright... Who wants to go first?" The DNA Mega bellowed.

DARK SHOT!

A wall of Dark Shots suddenly flew out, and hit Imperialdramon FM like a Brick wall, landing him on his ass. He quickly scrambled to his feet. "Ugh... Are Skull Greymon supposed to have THAT much power?" He unsheathed his arm blade and pointed it at his foes... He dashed forward, blade filling with energy.

SPLENDOR BLADE!

DARK SHOT!

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was racing through the entrance, and the mirror filled halls of the tower.

"Faster! We don't know how much longer Kenshin's gonna toy with us!" Tai said.

"If we don't have any more distractions, we should get there in no time!" Agumon said.

DARK SHOT!

Everyone halted as 3 missiles blew up the ground in front of them, pelting them with rubble. Out of the dark smoke, 4 Skull Greymon began to approach them.

"Ah Geez, Not again..." Kotemon griped, as the Skull Greymon seemed to block their route.

UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

Everyone turned around to see all 10 pairs of Digimon Spirits surrounding glowing apparitions of Takuya, Zoë, and Koji... In a Bright Flash, Susannohmon stood before them.

"I'll handle these clowns, keep going!" Susannohmon flashed out his sword, and leapt at the Skull Greymon. HEAVENLY BEHEADDING! He brought his sword down on the bony quartet, and allowed the rest to go through, while he stayed and fought against the Zombie Ultimates that began to surround him...

DARK SHOT!

Susannohmon slashed at the missiles coming his way, destroying them, but failed to notice two coming up behind him, and knock him to the floor.

BLAM!

Feling immense pain at his back he fell to his knees, only to have The Skull Greymon crowd around him...

The rest of the DD began rushing up the stairs, while worrying about those who stayed behind to fight. Would they be alright?

"Just a little bit more guys! We're almost there!" Tai called out.

Finally reaching the entrance to the room of light, ANOTHER obstacle stood in their way. For near the doorway, a Skull Mammothmon stood to greet them, only this one seemed three times bigger than a Skull Mammothmon USUALLY was. He let out a huge trumpet, and began to stomp towards them.

"DAMN! There's no end to this!" Scott griped, as everyone's Digimon began to Digivolve, or in the Tamers' case, Biomerge.

DASH!

The Skull Mammothmon suddenly dashed at them at a surprisingly quick pace, almost knocked them over like bowling pins. He then skidded to a halt. SPIRAL BONE CRUSHER! He fired two bony tusk boomerangs at human and Digimon alike...

War Greymon and Metal Garurumon darted in front of everyone and each knocked back a tusk, with either a tail, or claw swipe.

Scott and Slash Angemon looked at the now exposed doorway... Scott turned to Tai and whispered. "I'll go on ahead, and take care of Kenshin."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I've got Slash Angemon with me, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but be careful..."

"Same to you. Compared to Kenshin, that Skull Mammothmon should be a piece of cake..." Leaving, Tai, War Greymon and the others to fight Skull Mammothmon, Scott and Slash Angemon hurried into the room, planning to take on Kenshin, themselves.

Tai and War Greymon hopped onto Phoenixmon, with Sora, and took to the sky, as did Mimi and Rosemon, with Matt and Metal Garurumon. The two pairs of Mega Digimon began to Circle around Skull Mammothmon, antagonizing him with aerial attacks.

TERRA FORCE

PHOENIX FLAME!

THORN WHIP!

METAL WOLF CLAW!

Four high powered Mega attacks pelted the giant, mammoth skeleton Digimon from a different side each, causing an explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, neither attack seemed to have fazed him... He just trumpeted angrily and tried to swipe them out of the air with his long trunk.

FINAL ELAYSIAN!

VOLTAGE BLADE!

SPIRIT CRUSHER!

Gallantmon, Justimon, and Sakuyamon came up next, launching their own attacks against the Giant Skull Mammothmon. Again small explosions came upon his body, again smoke poured, again he just stood there.

SPIRAL BONE CRUSHER!! FULL POWER! TAKE THIS, BRATS! Skull Mammothmon suddenly bellowed out. From his face, he seemed to release a swarm of Tusk Boomerangs into the air... All Digimon in the room were hit dead on, with fierce bone blades, and the DD of those particular Digimon felt some of the onslaught themselves...

Scott and Slash Angemon ran/flew towards the glowing light in the middle of the room. Where in the hell, was Kenshin?

Slash Angemon looked all around from the air, until he looked up, noticing a hole in the roof where the light was shooting up towards. "SCOTT!" He called out to his partner and pointed up wards, levitating down towards him.

Scott looked up at the hole, seeing the pillar of light protruding through it. He began to have an idea of where to go... "Slash Angemon... Let's go up... There's someone we HAVE to see..." After Scott Climbed onto Slash Angemon's back, they flew up slowly through the hole in the roof... They landed on the roof, and Scot dropped off of Slash Angemon. He looked around slowly, for anything suspicious, and that's when near the light, he noticed a familiar figure, and his Digimon, observing the light, and possessing a Black Digitama. Scott walked slowly towards the man, stepping quietly along the roof, until he was half a meter away from him. "Well Kenshin... It's been too long... But, finally we meet once more..."

(So... Looks like we've got a showdown here... What happens now? RR)


	22. The Mysterious Mark of X, a Deadly Chang...

(It's all coming to a head... What shall become of our heroes now?)

"KENSHIN!"

Scott called out once again to his old "friend."

Kenshin turned around slowly, still holding the Black Digitama in his hand. He faced Scott AKA Suguru. "Hmm... If any of the DD were to face me, I KNEW it would be you... It's been a long time Scott, or should I say Suguru?"

Scott/Suguru suddenly smirked. "Heh... I suppose it is... It's time to settle things once and for all, between us..."

"Sorry..." Kenshin said quietly. "I'm afraid I don't exactly have the time to deal with you..."

Slash Angemon began to advance onto the field.

"Oh, but I MUST insist..." Scott/Suguru, said with an almost sinister smile. "After all that's happened..."

Celestialmon advanced onto the field as well.

"You really think you can fight me?" Kenshin scoffed. "I don't think you know who you're fooling with... You'd better back down while you can. I'm only here to carry out my master's plans..."

"Master? Just a year ago you helped the DD and my self fight against Milleniumon..."

"Oh yes... How I remember that day. Who'd have thought that you'd defeat Xeed Milleniumon all by yourself...?"

"THEN, you helped bring Mimi back to life, though in another guise..."

"Yeah, and you've never been happier..."

"So... What's with the change of venue?"

Kenshin kept a neutral face. "Sorry, but I can't tell you the reason... If you want to know so badly...then try and land a hit on Celestialmon or me..." Kenshin brandished his sword, with the Digivice in the handle glowing brightly.

Scott/Suguru and Slash Angemon both narrowed their eyes at their two opponents. It had come down to this, after 1 year, and all this time...

"HA!" Or not...

At the last minute, Kenshin threw the Black Digitama into the air. Suddenly it flashed and halted in mid-air. It rocketed down into the light beam and shot into the center of the light... Once the light beam went black, and a vein-like infection took place within the room, that was a clear sign that the last Digitama had been planted...

As the DD who had stopped to fight were succumbing to loosing battles, their opponents suddenly vanished into the sky... Both human and Digimon alike stared at the places their enemies once stood.

"No... We failed... I failed... The Digitamas have been planted..." Scott/Suguru was in disbelief. "Lucious Myotismon can cross over now... I lost my first home... Now, am I about to lose my second home, along with multiple dimensions?! Damnit... I can't give up... I beat Milleniumon... Why can't I win, this time?" He faced Kenshin. "You! You're the cause of this! What are you waiting for?! Fight me! Maybe there's a way to reverse this!"

Kenshin shook his head. "I had to do this... I shall not fight you. You could never beat me anyway. You can't beat my cohorts either... What you can do now... I'll show you..." Kenshin lifted up his sword. The Digivice in the sword began to flash... Suddenly it released two negative energy balls that shot at Scott/Suguru and Slash Angemon.

PSHOW!

PSHOW!

Slash Angemon suddenly devolved back to Kotemon, and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Scott/Suguru fell to his knees, his chest suddenly constricting, his head feeling light and his vision blurring. He found it hard either to breathe or think. He glared at Kenshin, as his vision dissipated. He reached out at Kenshin before finally succumbing and falling into a sea of darkness...

Scott floated within an area of nothing but darkness... He floated there in suspended animation, feeling absolutely nothing. He could not focus on anything but darkness, as he opened his eyes, which had a blank stare to them. WHERE AM I...? HOW DID I GET HERE...? His voice seemed to echo out of his head... WHY AREN'T I IN THE FRONTIER DIGITAL WORLD? He merely just stared into nothing, not even being able to move. TAI? SORA? MATT? MIMI? WHERE IS EVERYONE? WHERE IS KOTEMON? AM I ALONE?

SCOTT...

A soft mysterious voice suddenly echoed throughout the area...

Scott suddenly broke out of his trance, his eyes regaining pupils and color. He sat up and floated for a while in the darkness. "Who... Who called me?"

I DID... The voice echoed once more...

Scott turned around to see a shining white light appear before him... He noticed the light begin to take a human shape. He strained his eyes trying to figure out the person that the light was taking a form of... Suddenly the form began to be recognizable. Scott's eyes narrowed at the sight of the person. "KENSHIN!"

YEP... I SEE YOU'RE IN ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR "HEAD TRIPS." AFTER ALL, THIS DARK ZONE IS ACTUALLY YOUR MIND.

Scott continued to glower. "You've got some nerve trying to speak to me in my mind... YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID JUST A MINUTE AGO?! Thanks to you all dimensions are about to fall..."

NOT QUITE...

"What do you mean not quite?!"

"Lucious Moytismon has yet to grasp the new power fully. Plus, he's not exactly invincible... There's still a chance that he can be defeated." Kenshin suddenly began to speak with a normal voice, as the light haze around him dissipated, making him a solid form.

"Well, why did you help him in the first place?!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that. It's something I cannot discuss. But you shan't have to fight me now, now that the deed is done. My contract has expired."

"Contract?"

"Yes, my contract with L. Myotismon. I am no longer serving as of now... I joined him, because I needed to perform a great evil, since I performed a great good."

Scott had a perplexed look on his face. "I don't understand..."

Kenshin laughed. "I didn't expect you to. Well, it's not important. Let's just say, that now, although Lucious Myotismon can crossover with immense power. The DD can strike him more easily... OH! I sense it... You're about to awaken back into the living world."

"What?! But there are still things I want to ask you!" Scott noticed the darkness beginning to fade, and be replaced by white light. The vision of Kenshin faded away into the light. "Damn..." Scott suddenly began to see a new, circular spherical form appear, along with the slight sound of moaning. "Oh no... This can't be..." Suddenly the shape began to take an appearance. The sphere was made of familiar bodies and skulls of Digimon, and was dripping with slime. "NO! LEGIONMON!" Scott felt himself freeze on the spot as Legionmon came towards him, bodies pulsating, and suddenly, tentacles began to break through, extending out to Scott, wrapping around his neck and limbs... Suddenly part of the plethora opened up revealing a membrane covered nucleus... It suddenly developed a jagged toothed mouth, and began to draw Scott inside... Scott couldn't move or scream as he came closer to the toothed mouth before him...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He screamed bloody murder at last, and his eyes flew open. He found himself on the rooftop once more... "I... I'm still here..." He turned to his side, and saw a sleeping Kotemon. "Kotemon's here too..."

"I'm here for you as well, Suguru..."

Scott sat up immediately. He saw Tomoe standing in front of him... He felt the "Suguru" part of him take control. "Tomoe, my friend, I failed... Luicous Myotismon is about to crossover."

"I know, but it is not a total loss. We can strike now... We must strike right this moment. Aisha has pinpointed the location of the castle. We shall go there, as the Digital-X once more..."

"The Digidestined? The Tamers? The Frontier Children?"

Tomoe's eyes suddenly narrowed. "They are not necessary for this... If any luck, THEY are the ones who failed to stop Lucious Myotismon... They are not as good as we thought, they have let us down, and they are inefficient... So we have bound the ones that came here in our special field; we shall deal with them later..."

'WHAT?!' The Scott side of Scott's mind thought. 'They can't speak of the DD like that? I thought we were helping one another!'

'Quiet you useless fool...' The Suguru side of Scott berated. "You are worthless; you are not the true self of Scott. I am his true self... I shall take over..."

Scott's eyes suddenly flashed, and he went into his form as Suguru, with brilliant blue eyes, long blond hair in a ponytail, and his Digital-X outfit. He smiled to himself, as his white Digivice flashed.

Kotemon's eye shot open and he leapt to his feet, glowing with white light all over that completely engulfed him... When it did clear, he now stood as Slash Angemon... Slash Angemon floated over to his human partner and helped him to his feet.

Cherubimon then appeared, next to Tomoe, who was also holding his glowing Digivice.

Then, Rei and Dominimon appeared, Rei holding his glowing Digivice too.

Taka and Aya appeared next, holding their glowing Digivices, and Aya draped suggestively over Taka. Seraphimon and Ophanimon were behind them, holding each other by the hand.

Satoshi appeared last, holding his own glowing Digivice, and Marine Angemon was flying above his head.

In the middle of the circle of Digital-X, a Golden Iron Maiden appeared in the middle. It suddenly burst open, revealing Ornithmon, with Aisha on top, dressed in a white princess dress, which flared out a bit in the wind, showing off her slender legs. Her silvery hair flew out all around her angelic face as she seemed to dance like a ballerina in the air. "The time has come... The time is now..." She spoke in a silky voice. "We shall carry out our purpose now, my children... Darkness shall be obliterated..."

"YES!" The Digital X thrust their fists into the air.

"The so called, heroes of the Digital World are nothing compared to us... We shall show all Digital Worlds what true heroes can do. As for the Digidestined...they shall feel our wrath for getting in our way and failing in the mission..."

"LADY AISHA!" They thrust their fists into the air once more as the light grew more intense around them...

Suguru smiled to himself. "Just you wait Kenshin... Lucious Myotismon... You shall all pay dearly... Hahahahahaha..."

(Uh oh... What has just transpired?! Can this really be happening? What will happen to the Digidestined? RR)


	23. Crossed Over, Storm on the Loose

(Well... What's gonna happen now? I STILL don't own Digimon.)

Elsewhere, as the Digital-X, including Scott/Suguru were chanting, the DD had been immobilized from Tomoe. After the Black Digitama had been lit, Tomoe had lost it. He threw up his Digivice into the air. It suddenly released a light into the air... Beams of light had shot out and shot out at all the Digimon, but Cherubimon, causing them to devolve back to Rookie, and make them faint to the ground. Then a new set of lights had shot at the Humans and unconscious Digimon, wrapping around them in binds, tightening against them. But Tomoe had one last thing to do; and he created a light cage around the group, making sure they could not get out... The last thing he said to them as he left was... "You blew it!" He said this with a glare and an angry tone.

Meanwhile, back in the Odaiba Digital World, Izzy was searching on his Laptop, around the Tower area, looking for the DD. When he DID find them he was shocked to find them being held captive, and with Tomoe and Scott missing.

Tai was struggling in his binds. "Argh, what's with this light, it's like an iron binding to us..."

Sora was on the floor completely bound up. "I can't believe Tomoe would betray us... What happened to Scott? We haven't heard anything from him..."

"Scott..." Mimi said to herself...

Izzy was typing away, trying to work out something to help... "There's got to be a way to disarm those bindings and the cage..."

Tentomon was flying right next to his partner. "Izzy... I've been thinking... Remember the program you used to get me to Digivolve in that factory?"

"How could I NOT forget?"

"Well... Maybe that same program might overheat the light bindings and free the others. That can solve THAT problem... I only wish I knew something to help the missing Scott problem."

"Don't worry Tentomon, you've just given me an idea." Izzy reached down into an open drawer, and fished out a floppy disk. This disk had saved data from the factory, and he popped it in. Typing up the data from memory, he noticed Tentomon wasn't overheating. He looked at his screen to find that the picture was being arranged into a new shape... Also on the screen, he noticed the cage beginning to smoke and flash. That went for the light bindings around the children and Digimon as well, which slowly began to fade away into nothing, just like the cage. They acted like dying light. "God... I hope it doesn't burn them..." Izzy said aloud. "Where the hell could Tomoe and Scott be?"

Tai felt some relief as his bindings faded. Once the cage dissipated and he could move his arms and legs again, he walked over to the new bondless, and just waking, Agumon, and flashed his Digivice at him. The Digivice glowed the color of his crest and radiated over Agumon, and seemed to restore some of his power. Sora followed suit, using her Digivice to heal Biyomon. Odaiba DD and Tamers healed their weakened Digimon, while the Frontier Children slowly began to recover their spirit energy, now that the Cage was gone as it seemed to act like a force-field and power-jammer.

Back on the rooftop, it appeared that the ritual was coming to an end, as the glowing began to die down, and Aisha began to float back down to the ground, her dress flaring out in the wind. Ornithmon landed on the ground long ago. Aisha floated down to the ground and landed on the tip of one high heeled foot, like a ballerina, twirling around in a graceful manner, before finally stopping.

Tomoe approached Aisha after the ritual, putting both hands on her shoulders. "My lady, your leadership and power has gotten us this far... I will gladly follow your every order and move..." He kissed Aisha on the cheek, causing her to blush and smile...

"My children... The time is now... We shall strike Lucious Myotismon at once... I know where his castle is..."

Deep in the shadows, Tai and the others were in hiding, not wanting to be seen. What they heard was an absolute shock...

"Strike now?" Ryo exclaimed. "Those fools are heading on a suicide mission... Why is Scott agreeing with them...? Has... Has his Digital-X side resurfaced?"

Cyberdramon shuddered. "There could be a possibility that he has indeed reverted back to his past self... He's become "Suguru.""

A grimace crossed Mimi's pretty features, followed by a few tears, that the boy she loved could possibly be turning into something that she did not recognize, or something she feared.

Meanwhile, Tomoe and Aisha faced Suguru.

"Suguru... Have you an idea of what you shall do?" Tomoe asked. "You know where your place is?"

Suguru nodded. "My place has always been with you, the Digital-X, Tomoe, my friend. I follow the word of Lady Aisha, and no on else's. Her way and word is absolute... I denounce any involvement with the Digidestined, from here on in." He knelt down before Aisha.

Aisha bent down and kissed Suguru on the cheek. "Good boy... You have made the right decision."

Mimi had to do all that she could from running up and hitting Scott for his actions, or bursting into tears at the sight and sound of "Suguru." 'What have they done to him?! How could he become like this?!'

Palmon had a concerned look at her partner's discomfort, and emotional turmoil. "Mimi..."

Sora shot a concerned look at her best girlfriend. 'Poor Mimi... She must be screaming inside... How could the Digital-X betray us? How could they turn Scott to this?'

Suguru suddenly lifted his head. He felt a foreign power from the shadows... "It seems that we are being watched, my lady..." He spoke. "What shall we do?"

Aisha looked over at the shadows, where the DD all hid. She narrowed her eyes... "They do not belong here... I shall send them back to which they came from, back to their source of Intellect..." Her eyes suddenly glowed with an odd silver color.

Back in the shadows, the DD, tamers, and FC suddenly began to feel an odd energy within them selves... They felt like they were disappearing form this world... Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, they did just that.

Izzy suddenly lost track of both human and Digimon signatures of his friends. While he was searching for them, a voice came up into his head...

IZZY IZUMI... DO NOT BOTHER TO SEARCH FOR THEM... I HAVE SENT THEM BACK TO YOU... TELL DIGIDESTINED, TAMER, AND FRONTIER CHILD ALIKE, THAT THEY AND THEIR DIGIMON ARE FORBIDDEN TO BE IN THIS BATTLE... IF YOU ALL RESIST, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THE DIGITAL-X SHALL PASS JUDGENMENT, AND GRETA HARM SHALL COME TO ALL YOU HOLD DEAR... THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING...

The next thing Izzy knew, the very DD he had sent to the time world, where all pilled up on his living room floor, Human and Digimon alike. Needless to say, he and Tentomon were speechless.

Elsewhere, in the time world... Something was greatly out of place... Maybe the main reason was that a large, stone castle on a small island was floating in the sky, tied to the ground with black chains...

Deep inside, the castle, Lucious Myotismon was contemplating. HM... SO IT SEEMS THAT KENSHIN HAS DECIDED TO LEAVE OUR SERVICES... NO MATTER, HE SHALL NOT BE NEEDED. He sat up from his chair and walked to the center of the throne room. ALL HAS COME TO A HEAD. MY CASTLE CAN CROSS THROUGH NOW... THOSE FOOLISH DIGITAL-X HAVE DENIED ASSISTANCE AND NOW, THEY ARE ALL TOGETHER ONCE MORE... SO THEY THINK THEY CAN TAKE ME ON? HAHAHAHAHA... WHAT FOOLS, FOR THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS IN STORE FOR THEM, WITHIN THESE WALLS... He clapped his hands, and the Goth girls, along with their Digimon appeared near his feet. MY DARK CHILDREN, WE SHALL HAVE SOME UNINVITED GUESTS ARRIVING SOONER THAN YOU THINK... I WANT YOU TO BRING THE WELCOMMING COMMITTEE FOR THEM... I WANT YOU TOSHOW THEM YOUR FEMININE CHARMS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN... YOU KNOW WHAT? FOR A SPECIAL TREAT, BRING LEGIONMON ALONG WITH YOU. HE NEEDS TO GET IN SOME PRACTICE ANYWAY.

Megumi nodded. "Sir... We shall stop the intruders at once. When they feel the power of Legionmon, they shall wish they never came..." The girls all disappeared...

Lucious Myotismon walked over to the window, looking out at the scenery before him. WITH THOSE FOOLS OUT OF THE WAY, I CAN CONQUER ANY DIGITAL WORLD I LIKE... THE DIGITAL WORLD SHALL FEEL MY POWER ONCE AGAIN... ONLY THIS TIME, AT FULL FORCE...

(Uh-oh... Things are about to get nasty... What shall become of this situation? RR)


	24. The End of the DigitalX

(Things are heating up now... Almost at the finale... I still don't own Digimon)

Izzy was searching on his computer, through every Real World and Digital World he knew of. If the Black Digitamas had been planted, then he would have to find the Castle in one of the Digital worlds. However, as he searched for any signature similar to Myotismon, he constantly turned up with nothing of the sort... There was no sign in their own Digital World. There was not much luck in the Tamer's world either, as it seemed more deserted than usual... In the Frontier world, everything seemed to be going dark, and fractal codes were flowing out all over the area, like loose rivers. After the Black Digitama had been planted in the Frontier World, a black crystal had begun to grow out form the underground Trailmon station. All 3 black crystals had now all grown into the size of the Eiffel Tower while the Black Digitamas had been infecting the Digital Worlds. There was still NO sign of the castle... But then it hit Izzy... The place where all dimensions cross...was the Time World. The Time World would be the perfect new location for the castle at this point. He began to scan the Time world for any suspicious activity. He noticed the skies had darkened considerably, plus, there were chains emitting from the portals to the Digital Worlds. All the chains lead to a hunk of floating rock, which seemed to be floating in the air. On top, was a large, dark, ominous castle...? Surely this was the castle they were looking for...

Tentomon flew next to Izzy, looking at the screen. "Oh my... That is certainly a sight for sore eyes. Don't tell me that that's the base of our enemy?"

"I'm afraid so Tentomon... This is no doubt the base of Lucious Myotismon... I'm picking up the energy signatures of Myotismon inside the castle. He's hiding there... What's worse is... I think..." Izzy took a look at the screen, and then saw the signatures of white light... "The Digital-X is there too, and they're going to try to destroy Lucious Myotsimon themselves..."

Meanwhile, in the time World, the very Digital-X that Izzy talked about where right outside of the chains...

Tomoe looked up at the floating castle before them. "There it is... After all this time... We have finally reached it..."

Suguru looked at the castle... It brought back nothing but bad memories for him. The day he was taken from his home, the day he was hurled into oblivion, and the day he was forced to submit to living in a false world of false memories.

Rei looked at his comrade, and noticed that he had a pained expression. "Suguru... Are you alright?"

"No Rei... Whenever I see this castle, I have heinous flashbacks of to what happened after you all left... Lucious Myotismon cost me everything..."

"Well soon you shall gain your revenge. We all will. It's because of the castle's master that we have lost our home and our families..."

Aisha spoke up. "They shall all pay for their wickedness. We shall pass judgment on all of them.... As long as we believe in our power..." Aisha flew on Orntihmon, above the chains. The Digital-X all climbed onto their Digimon and began to fly above the chains, heading to the castle in the sky...

Deep inside of the castle, Lucious Myotismon was smiling. THE DIGITAL-X HAS COME FOR A LITTLE PAY BACK HM? WELL, TOO BAD... I DON'T INTNED TO PAY BACK ANYTHING... EXCEPT MAYBE SOME DEATH... TIME FOR LEGIONMON TO DO HIS JOB...

Deep within the walls of the grand hall, Legionmon floated there, breathing, quivering, and pulsating, with Human and Digimon screams emanating from his form. He said not a word but just floated, as if waiting for the chance to attack. He seemed to be radiating a dark power from deep within...

The Digital-X stood there, at the gates of Lucious Myotismon's Castle. Where they ready to confront the evil that awaited them inside? That was the question they were all asking themselves.

Suddenly the castle doors began to open slowly but surely.

Tomoe couldn't help but sneer. "It looks like the demon king has been expected us..." He said. "Let's not disappoint him, shall we?"

The Digital X began to walk into the castle, one by one... Inside of the castle it was dark, and ominous... When the last Digital-X member entered...the doors slammed on them.

BAM!

Everyone turned around, to see the doors slammed shut. Suddenly the room lit up all around. Candles lit up throughout the room showing an elegantly decorated room, with gold decorated mirrors and chandeliers, odd looking portraits. However something was DREADFULLY out of place. There was an odd sound echoing through the room... It sounded like screaming... A combination of human and Digimon screams. Satoshi then gasped, and pointed to the ground... There a small puddle of blue slime was forming... Everyone looked up to where the drip was. Up above, was a Digimon that they never saw before... It looked like a sphere made entirely of Digimon Skulls and bones. It had tattered Angemon wings at its sides, and was dripping with blue slime.

Tomoe brought out strange device and pointed it at the Digimon. "What on Earth is that thing?!" He began to read the scanner. "Legionmon... Mega Level. Virus Attribute. This tentacle wielding parasite Digimon contains a light nucleus which is sought after by the tortured souls of humans and Digimon alike. This creates a plethora of remains that act as a shield and an army manufacturer for him. Whatever he kills, will soon join his plethora... He is many, yet he is one."

Suguru looked at Legionmon for a moment... "Wait... The Skull Greymon, and the Skull Mammothmon, at the tower... This Digimon created them. So that's where they came from..."

Satoshi was in shock. "Who'd ever thought such a Digimon would exist... I've never seen anything like it... How powerful do you think that thing is?"

Aisha glared at the creature. "Let's not wait around long enough to find out... DIGIMON!! ATTACK!!"

The Digital-X Digimon floated up into the air, just as Legionmon began to descend... They glowed with energy as they prepared their attacks. When charged, they let loose upon the floating demon.

COSMIC RAY!

LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

GOLDEN RIPPER!

GRAND CROSS!

SEVEN HEAVENS!

SEFIROT CRYSTAL!

OCEAN LOVE!

Attack after attack was let loose on the floating membrane of the dead. Smoke and explosion billowed out from the ting as the attacks hit, until the whole room filled with smoke... After the onslaught of attacks the smoke, slowly began to clear. The Digital-X looked up with hopefulness. But their hopefulness turned to abject horror, for when the smoke cleared, Legionmon was unharmed.

FOOLISH HUMANS... Legionmon spoke in an airy, eerie voice. I AM COMPELTELY PROTECTED BY MY LEGION OF SOULS. THEY ARE MY VERY SHIELD, AND YOU CANNOT HARM ME. HOWEVER, I CAN HARM YOU... WATCH... Beneath the plethora of souls, two tentacles emerged from both sides of Legionmon. LEGION LASER! They opened up, revealing green eyes, which suddenly fire two steady laser beams at the Digital-X.

The Digital-X began to run, as two deadly lasers, skimmed across the floor, walls, and ceilings like searchlights, burning up everything in their path... But that wasn't the only problem.

LEGION OF THE DEAD!

Suddenly, Digimon souls were released from Legionmon and began flying in a swarm across the room, bombarding the Digimon, while the humans were trying to avoid the lasers.

LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

Cherubimon stopped flying way, and fired a wave of lightning bolts at the tortured spirits coming at him and his fellow Digimon. The bolts pelted the souls, extinguishing them...

Suddenly, Legionmon's plethora opened, revealing its core. The membrane parasite suddenly opened one big eye. The eye began to glow ominously...

MYSTIC STARE!

Suddenly, a wave of energy sphere eyeballs, shot out in a spinning circle, coming at the Digimon... Each Digimon it hit, it left an eyeball stuck to them... After 3 seconds those eyeballs would explode on time. They may not have seemed like much at first glance, but to the Digimon, it must have had a hidden power to it, for they all dropped to the floor, in rookie form.

Legionmon suddenly halted his lasers.

The Digital-X all ran to their fallen Digimon, worried for their safety.

Obviously Ornithmon had the most power of the Digital-X Digimon since it only devolved to its champion form, and was lying on the floor, as D'Arcmon.

Aisha knelt beside her fallen Digimon, and picked up her head. "D'Arcmon? Are you Okay?" She asked with a worried expression.

D'Arcmon weakly smiled to her partner, showing was that she was still alive.

Outside of the castle, another group of guests had arrived. The Digidestined had all arrived in the time world, after Izzy had relayed the information to them. Mimi had been in turmoil after learning of what had become of Scott. She was spending the time crying and feeling sorry for herself. Tai and Sora had to console her, telling her that that wasn't the real Scott. But it was merely a mask he was wearing; a mask he had been forced to wear, and could not remove. However, Mimi was stubborn, saying that from what the Digital-X had told them, "Suguru" was Scott's true self, and that "Scott" was only a mask. Deep down inside, the DD were beginning to think that this was true. He WAS a Digital-X. His real personality had come forth. When trying to save all dimensions from Lucious Myotismon, without so many sacrifices, would they have to go through the Digital-X? Would they have to go through Scott/Suguru? These were the questions they asked as a few chosen had come to the castle... For extra power, they had decided to call in any DD who could DNA Digivolve their Digimon. Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK and Cody, along with their Digimon, were among the chosen few. For the Tamers, Ryo was the legendary tamer, so he and Cyberdramon would be needed. Takato, Rika, and their Digimon were very strong, and would be required. Among the Frontier Children, Takuya and Koji were necessary, as they could access Emperor Greymon or Magna Garurumon, or even Susannohmon if needed. Zoë would provide back up with her Advanced Spirit form. Sounds of the battle inside could be heard through the doors, leading everyone to expect the worst, as it sounded as though the Digital-X were losing...

Inside, was chaos...Digital X members, human and Digimon were scattered all around the floor, completely wiped out and flattened by Legionmon's onslaught. The said Digimon was hovering over them, its plethora of bodies pulsating... I HAVE DEFEATED YOU... NOW...

Tomoe sat up, as did Suguru. "We're not giving up, and we're not dying... We'll fight against those who oppose our ideals, and those who spread evils... That's the will and spirit of the Digital-X..."

Legionmon began to laugh. WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KILLING YOU? IN ANYWAYS, I'M NOT ABOUT TO KILL YOU, YOUR SIDEKICK, OR YOUR "PRINCESS," JUST YET... I AM INTERETSED IN YOUR FRIENDS THOUGH... NO GET READY TO WATCH AS I TURN YOUR FRIENDS TO PART OF MY ARMY!! Legionmon's tentacles suddenly cut through his plethora and headed towards the Digital X... They zoomed right past Aisha, Tomoe, Suguru, and their Digimon, but went straight for the others...

PSHOW! PSHOW! PSHOW!

Tomoe looked in horror as the rest of the Digital-X was impaled by the tentacles... But the tentacles didn't stop there, as they went through the humans, and shot straight into the Digimon as well... They didn't even scream as they all fell into a death like trance...which was suitable, as they were heading for death...

"So, the mighty Digital X has fallen..."

The three conscious Digital-X looked up, to see the Goth Girl DD leering down at them...

Megumi laughed at what she just saw. "OOHOHOHOHOHO! Now do you understand? You Digital-X cannot beat us! Now watch as we make short work of your friends..." Megumi suddenly had dagger handles with shadow like blades in her hand. She threw the daggers out. They suddenly pierced, Rei, Satoshi, Taka, Aya, and their Digimon. Black smoke billowed out of their bodies, which went completely white... There eyes became white and vacant, as they fell to the ground... This was a clear sign that they had died. They were picked up off the ground by the tentacles and drawn slowly towards Legionmon. The three remaining Digital-X and their Digimon watched in horror as their comrades suddenly were on top of the soul/corpse plethora, then suddenly sank in, and merged with the other souls.

"No..." Tomoe whispered. "By the power of the Sovereigns... THIS CANNOT BE!! They have become part of the tortured souls that seek the light of Legionmon..."

Suguru stood up, looking absolutely furious. He helped Kotemon up to the ground as he glared daggers at Legionmon. "LEGIONMON!! You heartless freak of nature! You have taken away my friends, just when I had rejoined them." He seemed to glow with a dark aura... Suddenly Kotemon was enveloped in a dark flash of energy, and became Slash Angemon once more; only his armor seemed tinged with touch of black, and his swords were blood red.

Tomoe and Lopmon were more than a little shocked, and frightened. "What is this? Suguru isn't supposed to be like this... I thought that when he came too, he seemed a little cold...even to us... What's wrong with him?"

Suguru threw up his Digivice which glowed wildly and shot a ray of light into Slash Angemon, causing him to grow to the size of Legionmon.

Slash Angemon growled angrily and threw his swords up into the air, which began to charge up with golden energy that radiated a vast intense amount of power. GOLDEN RIPPER! FULL POWER! Slash Angemon fired an X shaped slash beam that struck Legionmon hard, causing a mound of corpses to fly all over the place... He started hacking and slashing at Legionmon's form sending pieces of his plethora everywhere, causing it to slowly become smaller...

NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM MY ARMY! THIS IS NOT OVER! LEGION LASER!

Slash Angemon was pelted with a barrage of laser shots, striking his body all over, sending bits and pieces of the dead all over the room. But this allowed Legionmon to sly inch his tentacles over to Slash Angemon's and Scott's backs. He was going to kill them...

Up above, Kenshin did not like what he was seeing. "This isn't going well at all... I must do something. Suguru has gone out of control, and it looks like he might meet an early end... Trinity Angemon... Do your thing..."

Trinity Angemon raised his staff into the air, as Kenshin raised his sword. Both of them sent a column of light down upon the field, engulfing, Scott/Suguru, Slash Angemon and Legionmon...

Legionmon could not stand the light, and before it took affect, he vanished...as did the Goth girls...

As the light took affect, Kenshin jumped down from his spot on the balcony and suddenly dived into Scott/Suguru's Shadow, like it was a swimming pool.

Scott/Suguru opened his eyes to find himself in a dark area... It was his mind again. "Where am I?!" He demanded. "WHY AM I HERE?!"

YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE, I MADE IT SO...

Scott/Suguru turned behind him, to see Kenshin Asakura standing before him. "YOU! What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to pass judgment on you..."

"What are you talking about?" Suguru asked. "Nevermind... I'll make sure I don't know or care!" He rushed at Kenshin, drawing a sword form out of nowhere. He gave a mighty slash at Kenshin's form, but ended up only hitting a hologram... He looked all around, for a sign of his opponent.

"Up here!" Suguru looked above to find Kenshin coming down at him with his sword.

Suguru bolted away, before he was hit. Brandishing his own sword he charged at Kenshin with a huge amount of force and speed. He gave a mighty slash at Kenshin's form, slashing it into two halves, which slowly slid apart, before vanishing... ANOTHER hologram. "DAMN! Another hologram... KENSHIN! Quit hiding, and fight me!"

"I grow weary of this game..." Kenshin's voice said...

Suddenly, a new figure began to materialize in front of Suguru, along with the background of a dark forest. All he could see was a human outline, with a few attributes of a fox.

"Who are you?!"

"That is not important. I pass judgment upon thee. You sir, do not deserve to live... OR in other words... YOUR DARK SELF DOES NOT DESERVE TO WIN!"

Suddenly Scott/Suguru was engulfed in a wave of light. He suddenly felt mass pain all over, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. As he screamed, he noticed a dark, black smoke billowing out of his mouth, as if something was being sucked out. He felt throbbing pain throughout his body as more smoke gushed out of his mouth, until everything went black...

(What has just transpired? WHAT?! RR People!)


	25. Slash up the Goths

(The Digital-X has been annihilated... What now? I still don't own Digimon.)

When Scott woke up, he felt as though a great burden had been sucked out of him. He suddenly found himself in a castle that he had never seen before, and he was emitting black smoke from his body. "What the hell? What happened? Where the hell am I?" He still had his "Suguru" appearance, but the felt like his old original self again, but with a little attitude.

Tomoe looked at his friend, and heard his question. "Suguru? You don't remember? We're in Lucious Myotismon's castle."

"WHAT?!" This took Scott by surprise. "How'd I get here? Wait a minute... Where are all the other members of Digital-X?"

"They...They've all died... Legionmon absorbed them." Tomoe began to cry...

Scott froze. The Digital-X was dead? It looked as though that he and Tomoe, aside from their Digimon, survived. Suddenly there was a flash in his mind. He remembered. He saw Legionmon in a vision, and then he changed. A Dark Nature had taken him over slowly. But where was that nature now? Had it been purged form his body? Where were the DD? He looked all around. It seemed like Aisha and D'Arcmon had survived too. Where was Legionmon? He looked up at the balconies, seeing nothing. He began to stand up, weakly. He noticed that Kotemon was unconscious as he picked him up, and there was blood and blue slime all over burns and decayed body parts.

BAM!

He turned around to see Aisha, Tomoe, Lopmon, and D'Arcmon get hurled across the room.

"You shouldn't get up. You're not better yet..."

Scott whirled around, only to have a sharp knife jammed straight into his abdomen. "GACK!" He gurgled out, blood splattering onto the floor, from his wound, and from his mouth. He looked up to see Megumi, of the Goth Girls holding that knife.

"You should have stayed in your fake world. Then you wouldn't be in this mess..."

He looked around to find the Goth girls, and their Digimon surrounding him, and what was worse was that Legionmon was hovering straight over him. The situation was looking dire... He felt more blood escape his body, along with some of his stamina. His vision began to blur greatly...

BLAM!

Suddenly the castle doors were blown away... In the midst of the smoke, War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon appeared, with Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi standing in front of them, looking quite miffed. Also, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon had come in. Aldamon, Beowulfmon, and JetSilphymon were also present. The rest of the Digimon were all in armor level, with their Digidestined others riding on them. When the smoke cleared, the DD were faced with what looked like a blood bath. It looked as thought they were too late. The Digital-X had already become victims of the dark forces. However, Tomoe and Aisha were off to the side, unconscious. But what gave them greater concern, and fear was that a giant Digimon that resembled a ball of corpses and tentacles was hovering in the room, and over Scott, who was surrounded, and being killed...

"SCOTT!" Mimi began to run over to her lover but...

SHWUMP!

An explosion of dark energy erupted through the room. When it cleared, all Human and Digimon that came in were down, with the Digimon in Rookie form, and the Humans lying on their backs.

"Sorry... But we can't have that happening..." Megumi said. "You see, we cannot, and will not have this boy live... He shall merely hinder everything... As will those two who remain. That goes for their Digimon... Now, you can all watch as we..."

SHOOM!

Suddenly, Legionmon was slashed at by an unknown force and smashed straight into the mirrored wall, sending glass shards everywhere and a few more bodies everywhere...

Then an invisible force suddenly stared slashing at the enemy, this time sending the Goth Digimon flying around the room, before slamming into the wall/floor/ceiling. But the 4 Goth girls were at the focus of this slash as fabric was sent shredded everywhere. The slashes were so many that their very clothes were slashed to ribbons, leaving them in lingerie... Each of the girls was only left with silky, satin, or lacey, skimpy bras and panties that hugged their sexy figures tightly. Some of the girls had corsets and/or stockings along their mid riffs or slender, long legs. They all blushed and tried to cover their bodies.

In the middle of the room, a handsome man, with short crimson hair, and devil horn coming from his forehead appeared. He was in a crouched position that seemed reminiscent of Neo, from the Matrix...and he was dressed like Neo as well.

Flustered, and angry, the underwear clad Goth Girls reactivated their Digimon. Only one problem... During the commotion, and their "stripping," Legionmon seemed to have played chicken and ran off.

Megumi angrily turned to the newcomer. "You PERVERT! You have any idea who we are? We're the "Daughters of Darkness," loyal to Lucious Myotismon! We're not some dolls that you can strip!"

The man just smirked. "Heh... Seemed pretty easy to strip to me... I must say you've all got some nice assets and curves there..."

All the girls blushed with embarrassment and anger.

Their Digimon had recovered instantly and were growling at the new foe.

Megumi barked out. "Kill that good for nothing pervert!"

Lilithmon, Leviamon, Deathmon, and Barbamon flew at the man, intending to make contact with him, and kill him. But just as they reached him...he disappeared...

BAM!

All 4 Digimon crashed into each other in a heap. But the new arrival was not done yet. Suddenly, more an upward slashing motion caught the girls by surprise, shredding their underwear, leaving them completely naked... They screamed in embarrassment and then fainted.

Suddenly a cloud of dark smoke appeared which covered and enveloped the 4 girls and their Digimon. The cloud then whisked them away...

The DD who had watched the event unfold fired question after question at him.

"Who are you?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Why don't you have a Digimon?"

"Why'd you help us?"

The man turned towards everyone. In a deep voice, he spoke. "Kenshin sent me." With that, he vanished...

Scott, who had been on his knees the whole time, with the knife in his abdomen, coughed up another bit of blood before the knife fell out of abdomen, and he fell unconscious.

(Sorry for the short chapter readers. Anyhow, what will happen now? RR)


	26. Legionmon's Final March

(Well, almost near the conclusion... But, I still don't own Digimon.)

When Scott woke up, his vision was blurring, and he couched slightly. He found DD, Tamer, and FC looking over him as he opened his eyes. "Guys... You've all come... Ugh... My abdomen hurts... No shit, huh? I was just stabbed." He was suddenly met with two soft arms wrapping around him, in a tight hug. He felt two big, "things" press against him and a mop of pink hair in his face. "Heh... Nice to see you too Mimi."

"Oh God Scott... You don't know how happy I am to have you back... The REAL you." Mimi said as she hugged her boyfriend.

Tai looked down at his friend. "We came just for you. You may have been one of the Digital-X, but your still one of the DD."

"Digital-X... Oh my God! Legionmon...that giant ball of corpses. He killed the DX in cold blood... All except for me, Tomoe, and Aisha, as well as or Digimon... TOMOE! Where is he?! Is he ok?" He tried to sit up. "OUCH!"

"Hey easy..." Matt said. "You shouldn't get up right away. You were just stabbed remember?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A Hysterical, male voice shrieked.

Suddenly Tomoe came in pushing Human and Digimon alike aside. When he saw Mimi on Scott, he shook with rage. "Get off of him right now you hussy!" He stomped over and grabbed Mimi, throwing her to the ground.

"TOMOE!" Scott yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Tomoe faced his friend. "I don't want you any where near these people! Your name is not Scott! You're Suguru! Don't you remember! They're trying to take you away from me! Just as Lucious Myotismon did..."

Mimi angrily got up of the floor, and faced Tomoe. "Hey! Don't order my man around!"

"YOUR man?" Tomoe said with fake astonishment. "How... HOW could he fall in love with some hussy like you! He doesn't belong with trash like you!"

"Trash?!" Scott sat up ignoring the pain. "Tomoe! What's gotten into you?!"

Tomoe turned and knelt down beside his friend. "I've just come to my senses... I was wrong to put my faith into the Digidestined... They aren't suitable... They can't beat Lucious Myotismon... If they could, we wouldn't be here in this castle... Suguru... You're too powerful to be with these miscreants!"

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What's with you?!"

"Humph, I should have been smart enough not to put any trust into these fools. Besides, Aisha and I were only going to use them, until we defeated Lucious Myotismon, and got you back."

Aisha suddenly appeared next to Tomoe. "You don't understand Scott. You were NEVER meant to be with these people... You never needed them to begin with... You defeated Xeed Milleniumon by yourself. That is proof enough that you're strong enough without them..."

Tai had had enough of this as he confronted the two. "What about you two? If you're so strong, then how come you were defeated by Legionmon and those girls?"

Aisha and Tomoe remained silent. Both exchanged dejected glances.

Scott managed to sit up fully. "Look, Tomoe, Aisha...You can trust me. These people are my friends too. They know what they're doing. They only mistake made, was us charging in. Relying on only ourselves will NOT bring back the others... But with the combine efforts of everyone, we can avenge our home and save all dimensions." He looked up at Tai. "Am I right?"

Tai smiled back. "That's right. We've got Digidestined form every dimension with us. We CAN win, if we all fight as one."

Aisha frowned. "The Digital-X is one."

Tomoe nodded. "Your foolish idea is nothing but a useless theory..."

"It's not theory." Tai told her. "It's the truth. We've many evils before, and have won. We even beat a dark time god, like Milleniumon, who came back to life three times."

Tomoe scowled and was about to protest.

Scott gave him a glare to silence him, as Mimi helped him up, despite warning glares from Aisha which were telling her not to touch him. "Tomoe, at this point, I don't care if you don't like what we think. The important thing is that we defeat Luicous Myotismon now." Suddenly he fell unconscious.

NOW? A voice suddenly bellowed. HEH... YOU ALL SEEM SO EAGRE TO FIGHT ME... IN THAT CASE, I'LL SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE OF FINDING ME...

Suddenly the entire room began to weave and warp, being distorted by time and space. Everything blended into a mess of shapes and colors, and then resembled into what resembled an inner sanctum.

NOW... BEFORE I FIGHT YOU, LET'S HAVE A WARM UP... LEGIONMON!

Legionmon suddenly floated in through the darkness, and faced the DD. WELL NOW, DIGIDESTINED... AT LAST WE MEET... LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN PROVIDE A BETTER CHALLENGE THAN THE DIGITAL-X...

Tai observed the creature before him. "Ok, this guy doesn't seem like a pushover, but we need to save some strength until we fight the real enemy."

The 02 DD stepped up. "We'll take him on first you guys need your strength for Lucious Myotismon." Davis said. "Time for some DNA Digivolution!"

DIGIMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO...

PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...IMPERIALDRAMON!

SYLPHIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VALKYRIMON!

SHAKKOUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VIKEMON!

Three DNA Megas stood against Legionmon, who began to float towards them...

The Tentacles once again erupted from the plethora of souls. They opened up at the end, revealing glowing green eyes... LEGION LASER! The Three DNA Megas were bombarded with a laser shower that cut at them from all sides, lasers piercing and cutting their armor.

POSITRON CANNON!

LIGHTNING ARROW!

IRON BALL!

The three Digimon fired their attacks all at once, hoping to break through the plethora. Bodies after bodies broke of, causing the plethora to break off in segments. But with one huge howl, more bides appeared from the ground, floated in the sky, and piled on top of Legionmon.

Legionmon straightened out his tentacles once more, and they seemed to aim themselves at the chests of the Digimon, and fired. LEGION LASER! Three lasers shot out. Each laser pierced right through Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon, or Vikemon. They devolved back to six rookies immediately. NO DIGIMON HAS BEEN ABLE TO BEAT ME FOOLS! YOU SHALL NEVER CUT THROUGH MY PLETHORA!

Scott suddenly began to stir. His eyes suddenly flashed open, glowing white. He shot up immediately. Suddenly, a sword began to appear in the sky, which slowly levitated its way to the ground. Scott opened up his hand and the sword landed right into it, his hand closing around it.

Kotemon looked at his partner, with confusion. "Scott? What's wrong?"

Scott said nothing but began to walk towards Legionmon with the sword.

Legionmon turned to his new foe, whose Digimon was trailing right behind him. WELL, ANOTHER DX. YOU REALLY WANT TO JOIN YOUR FRIENDS IN DEATH DON'T YOU? I'LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE... His Tentacles suddenly shot out at Scott.

SWISH! SWISH!

Slash Angemon suddenly made him self known and slashed at the Tentacles, keeping them back.

Scott leapt into the air and held the sword above his head. He flew down at Legionmon, and heaved the sword at his form.

SLASH!

Legionmon's plethora was slashed into pieces, as body parts flew everywhere. The plethora broke off into segments littering the floor with corpses, until it was all gone. What was revealed was a tentacle wielding parasite, surrounded by a thick membrane. CURSES! I'VE BEEN UNVIELED! MYSTIC STARE!

But Legionmon never got to get a hit, for Scott and Slash Angemon jumped the attack. Slash Angemon suddenly grabbed Legionmon from behind, immobilizing him, while Scott raised his sword in the air. He dived down onto Legionmon, sword charged with divine power. He gave one heave of his blade...

SLASH!

Legionmon now had a huge glowing cut down the middle of his whole body. The tentacles dissolved one by one, while the entire membrane burst into fleshy pieces... revealing the glowing nucleus...which was a familiar, white, big eared Digimon from the Tamer's world...

"CALUMON?!" Takato Rika, Ryo and their Digimon all exclaimed at once.

Scott fell into another faint, and collapsed to the ground, the sword disappearing.

Calumon landed on the ground, whispering a weak, "Calu..."

Rika quickly ran to the field, and scooped up Calumon in her arms. "Calumon... So this is where he ended up after MoonMilleniumon..."

Takato was in shock. "I can't believe it... Legionmon was Calumon the whole time..."

Suddenly, the room was lit up with many torches...slowly spreading light through the room. The torches seemed to follow up to what looked like an occult looking throne. Seated upon it, was none other than there enemy, the one they had searched for all this time.

The head was of Malo Myotismon's, yet the torso was an extremely muscular, and shirtless version of the original Myotismon's, including the arms. His legs were of Venom Myotismon's. On his back, he had two sets of wings. One set were those of Venom Myotismon, while the other set were those of Malo Myotismon. Out of his tailbone were two long tails that resembled great snakes, only with chibi versions of Malo Myotismon's heads on the ends... It could only be Lucious Myotismon... WELL, WELL... THE DIGIDESTINED... WE MEET ONCE AGAIN... IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG, EVER SINCE THE INCIDENT WITH DEAR YUKIO OIKAWA... I SEE SOME NEW FACES IN THE GROUP, DIGIDESTINED I NEVER KNEW ABOUT, FROM OTHER DIMENSIONS. OF COURSE, THEN IN THE FUTURE, I LEARNED ABOUT THE DIGITAL X... IT'S QUITE A SHAME OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM. YOU KNOW, IT'S BEEN SO LONG, TAI, MATT, SORA, MIMI, TK, KARI, DAVIS, CODY, YOLEI, AND KEN... HMM... I SEE JOE AND IZZY ARE NOT WITH YOU... NO MATTER, I'LL MEET THEM SOON ENOUGH. BUT NOW, FOR OLD TIME SAKE... He began to sit up from his chair, and walk down the steps. He walked to the center of the room and outstretched his wings and arms. DIGIDESTINED! WE ARE DESTINED FOR ONE MORE BATTLE! PREPARE YOURSELVES!

(WOAH! Lucious Myotsimon is about to make his move... CAN he be defeated? RR, and stay tuned for the conclusion!)


	27. Unmasked

(OK! This is it... The final chapter of Clash... This is where the battle shall be decided... I still don't own Digimon, just this idea...and the finale. I'd like to thank all of you have given me your support and guidance. I especially want to thank Koenma2, who allowed me to use the Divine Order, and Luicous Myotismon.)

Lucious Myotismon spread his four great wings and faced against the Digidestined.

At this time, Scott had woken up from his coma.

Calumon had recovered as well, and decided to at least lend some support. The mark on his head began to glow with power, and radiated upon the Digimon. Turning them to their most powerful forms...

OMNIMON!

IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE!

VALKYRIMON

VIKEMON!

PHOENIXMON!

ROSEMON!

GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!

SAKUYAMON KABUKI MODE!

CYBERDRAMON!

EMPEROR GREYMON!

MAGNA GARURUMON!

JET SYLPHIMON!

SLASH ANGEMON!

CHERUBIMON!

ORNITHMON!

Lucious Myotismon laughed to himself. MY AREN'T WEE PREPARED? YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE NOW, DON'T YOU? I'LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE....

Omnimon and Imperialdramon fired at him.

SUPREME CANNON!

POSTIRON LASER!

Both beams hit Lucious Myotimon dead on in the chest. He didn't even flinch. He merely scratched the shot area, like it was an itch. To him, it probably was JUST an itch... OH, WAS THERE A BREEZE? He asked with a laugh.

FERAL SWORD! Valkyrimon used the distraction to get in a close range attack with his sword. However, as soon as he swung his sword down upon his foe's form...

PING!

The attack was caught in mid-air. Valkyrimon looked in front, to see Lucious Myotismon, with both hands holding the blade away from his face.

Luicous Myotismon tossed the blade, and Valkyrimon, up into the air, and then struck back. DIMENSION DESTROYER! He suddenly produced an attack thought to only have been used by Milleniumon.

Valkyrimon was bombarded with a negative energy ball, that seemed to absorb him into pain and darkness, before exploding, shooting him into the ground.

Vikemon jumped over the downed form of Valkyrimon, shielding his ally, and attacked. ARCTIC BLIZZAD! He bombarded Lucious Myotismon with an intense snow storm, trying to immobilize him.

Phoenixmon flew over head, and swooped down into the field, adding her own two cents... CRIMSON FLAME!! A rain of fire was showered upon the vampiric Digimon lord, in mixture with the blizzard. There was a huge cloud of steam, as fire clashed with ice. But form within the steam, bellowed a voice. DARK CRYSTAL! Suddenly a swarm of black crystals flew out from the steam, pelting against Vikemon and Phoneixmon, like stinging bees.

Omnimon and Imperiladramon PM charged at the beast, with their swords charging.

TRANSCENDENT SWORD!

OMEGA BLADE!

Bot DNA Megas sung their swords down upon Lucious Myotismon.

PING!

He cut both in mid air with one grab for each blade. DIMENSION DESTROYER! He suddenly launched too close range blasts upon the DNA Megas, causing major damage, making their chest plates crack and shatter... He then grabbed both of the by the necks and tossed them into the air, before removing his mask, and shooting a deadly dual eye beam, one beam for both Digimon, shooting them out of the sky, and cracking more of their armor. Both DNA Megas fell like stones form the sky... Luicous Myotismon stalked over to them and stepped on Omnimon's downed form, rubbing his foot against him, pushing him into the ground... He then leaned over to Imperialdramon PM and kicked him with such force he completely shattered the entire front of his mail. He then grabbed both Digimon and threw them into Vikemon and Valkyrimon.

THORN WHIP!

Rosemon tossed her whip attack straight for Lucious Myotismon. But before the whip could pierce his form...

SNAG!

He grabbed it out of mid air, not even bleeding from the hand. He pulled Rosemon along by swinging the whip like a mace, and throwing Rosemon into Phoenixmon.

Cherubimon, Slash Angemon, and Ornithmon came at the Demon lord, flying with fury, in an attempted kamikaze collision.

GOLDEN RIPPER!

COSMIC RAY!

LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

The attacks hit upon Lucious Myotismon, but did not even scratch him. He just sung his tails around, smacking all three Digimon to the ground and cruashing them into the hard stone...

Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon KM stood at either side of Luicous Myotismon, while Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon stood at the front and back. Jet Sylphimon was at the top. Completely surrounding Lucious Myotismon, they all attacked.

INVINCIBLE SWORD!

RICE CORD!

DRAGON CROSSBOW!

MACHINE GUN CANNON!

ULTRA TURBULENCE!

Five attacks started to hit Lucious Myotismon repeatedly, not letting up for a second, completely enveloping him in fire, explosions and smoke. After 3 minutes of consecutive attacking, the 5 Digimon ceased fire. They all waited to see what their result was... When the smoke cleared...

ENDGAME DESTROYER!

A huge explosion erupted throughout the whole castle...

When everything cleared, the DD and Digimon were all unconscious, beaten up, slashed, fractal codes exposed, or bleeding. And it looked as though their surroundings had changed. They were all floating on top of a piece of rocky land, high up in the sky... No doubt a result of Lucious Myotismon's magic.

Tai weakly woke up, feeling nothing but pain all over... He looked at the new surroundings, and also noticed something else. All the Digimon had devolved back to Rookie and it looked as though no one would be able to Digivolve for quite a while...

WAKE UP FOOLS...

Everyone seemed to snap to attention, as if some bizarre force had forced them to... Suddenly, in front of the rock, a giant version of Lucious Myotismon appeared. POOR CHILDREN... I HAVEN'T EVEN BROKEN A SWEAT YET... He taunted as he psychically made everyone rise up. HAHAHA... SUCH WONDERFUL POWERS... AND TO THINK, I HAVE YOUR OLD FRIEND MILLENIUMON TO THANK FOR IT! Lucious Myotismon produced a closed hand. When he opened it, it revealed something nasty... Milleniumon's Skeleton. It was o the original Milleniumon. The skin and meat had completely vanished. All that could be seen were the bones of both parts to him, from Chimeramon and Machinedramon.

The DD all gasped in horror at the fate of the former Time God.

IT LOOKS LIKE MY POWER SYPHONING PICKED HIM CLEAN. BUT TO THINK I HAVE THE POWER OF ALL THREE FORMS... I HAVE BECOME THE TURE MASTER OF EVIL NOW! He rested his head on one arm in thought. HOW SHOULD I DISPOSE OF YOU NOW... He released his psychic hold and dropped them all to the ground. He suddenly began to dive under the rock... What replaced him were both of his tails, which swerved around like snakes, around their prey.

The DD were all too weak and injured to move, not even being able to comprehend what was going on...

Scott however seemed to be able to pick himself up. He did not want to give up just yet.

Tomoe and Aisha stood up too. The three Digimon followed suit.

Scott turned to his friends. "Listen. I still value the fate of all dimensions and our world too. But at the same time, I value my new friends. Please... I know what I'm doing. Please give me the strength to help them. I don't want to lose them like I did with you!" Scott looked at them with tears in his eyes.

Tomoe and Aisha, looked into his eyes, seeing his determination, desperation, and sorrow. He really valued his friends so much. Suguru cared, and believed in them so much. If he believed in them and valued them so much...then maybe they weren't useless after all. In fact, they wouldn't have been this far without their help.

"Okay..." Tomoe said. "We'll help..."

"Calu!" Calumon suddenly appeared at their feet. Yet something was different about him. He had a strange blue aura around him, combined with the red aura around his forehead.

Suddenly, the mysterious sword from before reappeared in Scott's hands... As he held the sword, he felt a power course through his body. Something inside told him to use the sword's power...to increase everyone's chances of survival...

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Lucious Myotismon bellowed. His tail heads suddenly began to breathe fire streams, burning up the ground and pursuing the three Digital X members and their Digimon.

Aisha, D'Arcmon, Tomoe, Lopmon, Scott, and Kotemon ran like hell from the laser/fire wave coming at them. They ran, ducked, and weaved, as the ground burned up behind them, and the eye lasers trailed them like bloodhounds.

HOLD THE SWORD UP OVER YOUR HEAD... A voice spoke in Scott's head.

Scott, always one to act on contact, did just that. The moment he raised the sword in the air, Calumon suddenly jumped up high into the air. The symbol on his forehead suddenly erupted with energy, covering the whole rock with an energy field.

Lucious Myotismon suddenly halted his attacks, as he was nearly blinded by the energy field.

The sword in Scott's hands shone rays of energy upon the Digidestiend and Digimon, as Calumon's Energy field bathed them. Slowly, the children began to awaken... The fractal codes/wounds slowly disappeared. The Digimon also awakened, all at full power... In a giant flash, Omnimon, Imperialdramon PM, Valkyrimon, Vikemon, and all of the other Digimon returned tot heir powerful forms.

Calumon's field died down and he fell to the ground. The sword in Scott's hands disappeared once more. But at the time, his attention was focused on Slash Angemon, back at full power, just like Cherubimon and Ornithmon.

Lucious Myotismon was more that a little surprised... The head snakes began to circle once more...but...

TRANSCENDENT SWORD!

OMEGA BLADE!

Two sword slices form Omnimon and Imperiladramon PM, killed the attack, slicing the heads off of the two tails, causing black blood to spew all over the place... The tails retracted immediately, being replaced by the fearsome head of Lucious Myotismon...

SUPREME CANNON!

POSITRON LASER!

ARCTIC BLIZZARD!

FERAL ARROW!

Attacks were fired at the face, but once again he was not fazed... The attacks happened to be so great, though, that Lucious Myotismon's mask suddenly broke in two... Suddenly, between the eyes, there seemed to be a glowing red scar, which bled slightly... Lucious Myotismon held a hand to the scar groaning slightly.

"That's it..." Tai said. "The Scar is his weak point..."

"The mask was protecting it..." Scott finished. He turned to everyone. "GUYS! Tell your Digimon to aim for his eyes! The Scar is his weak spot!"

The Digimon prepared to do just that... Charging up with extreme power, from Calumon...they let loose...

SUPREME CANNON!

POSITRON LASER!

GOLDEN RIPPER!

LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

VOLTAGE BLADE!

The five powered attacks struck Lucious Myotismon right between the eyes, where the scar was. The scar began to bleed and open more, as its bearer groaned in pain.

COSMIC RAY!

FERAL ARROW!

ARCITC BLIZZARD!

STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!

Another set of attacks struck, causing the scar to open wider. Lucious Mutotismon growled in pain as blood smeared down his face.

THORN WHIP!

FINAL JUSTICE!

RICE CORD!

The scar was wide open, revealing muscle, and bone. NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!

GREAT TURBULANCE!

MACHINE GUN CANNON!

DRAGON CROSSBOW!

Three more attacks, and Lucious Myotismon's face burst wide open, revealing a flesh covered skull. MY FACE! GRAAAAAAAAAA!!! Lucious Myotismon held his face as blood leaked all over him. He slowly began to shrink back to his normal size... When he landed on the ground, he faced the DD with hatred in his exposed eyes. VERY CLEVER DIGIDESTINED... BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON JUST YET! He raised his arms in the air, and began to charge up all his negative energy into a giant black ball.

The DD looked on wearily, knowing that he was about to do something nasty...

The ball grew bigger, almost covering the whole sky...until it covered up the sun... But suddenly, in the distance a bright light shone, as something hurtled towards the field at a lighting fast pace.

Lucious Myotismon laughed, as he lifted the ball above his enemies. NOW DIGIDESTINED! SAY GOODBYE! ENDGAME DES-

SHWOOM!

There was a blinding light that covered the entire field....followed by a loud bringing noise. The DD all covered their ears and closed their eyes as light and sound engulfed them...

Scott opened his eyes, finding himself flat on his back, yet unharmed. He sat up, noticing the other Digidestined recovering too. All the Digimon were back in rookie form once more, but unharmed. They were back in what looked like a ruined, crumbled version of Lucious Myotismon's castle. The sky of the time world had been completely exposed...

Everyone had one question on their mind... WHERE was Lucious Myotismon?

"LOOK!"

All turned to Tomoe, who was pointing at something with a shocked look. When they turned around, they all saw the hulking form of Lucious Myotismon...dead.

Lucious Myotismon's damaged face had a look of shock, and disbelief. His form was on its feet, sort of leaning backwards in a bent position, but not touching the ground, for he had a great sword impaling him, whose blade went through his chest, to the ground. It was a giant version of the same sword used by Scott, not too long ago... Lucious Myotismon was dead...

After the whole ordeal and the DD left the time world, back to their own dimensions, Lucious Myotismon's castle crumbled to nothing. Each set of DD had gone back to his/her own world, and homes.

Hours Later... Scott was sitting up in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He truly was at home now, and not in some fake world. Everyone had what they wanted...almost. Tomoe and Aisha had stayed behind in the time world, eventually disappearing. It was unknown where they had gone... Scott was worried for them; of what they would do of what COULD they do...

Suddenly, he felt a familiar pair of silky arms wrap around him, pulling him back to the bed. He looked beside him, and was met with a soft kiss, from a pink haired beauty. "Hey, beautiful..."

"Hey... What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really. It's just been so crazy for me this whole time, finding out my true origin and all. But now, I feel as though I'm truly where I belong..."

Mimi giggled and rolled on top of Scott. She looked deep into his eyes. "Honey... You've ALWAYS had a place where you truly belong... You just didn't know it yet..."

"Mimi..." Scott knew there was no use arguing, knowing how stubborn his woman could be, but that was part of her charm. It was a charm that he had missed for too long.

Mimi planted another kiss on her boyfriend's lips, before snuggling into his embrace, and falling into a deep sleep....

OWARI...

(Well, there you have it dear readers... The finale to this epic story... RR please!)


	28. Unmasked 2, Illusionary Evil?

(PSYCHE U ALL!! That was just a psyche. THIS is the REAL Final Chapter. Or in one way, it could be an alternate final chapter... LOL Anyways... I STILL don't own Digimon... I also don't own the new Digimon in this fic... Now, on with the real ending or alternate ending...)

Scott was sitting up in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He truly was at home now, and not in some fake world. Everyone had what they wanted...almost. Tomoe and Aisha had stayed behind in the time world, eventually disappearing. It was unknown where they had gone... Scott was worried for them; of what they would do of what COULD they do...

Suddenly, he felt a familiar pair of silky arms wrap around him, pulling him back to the bed. He looked beside him, and was met with a soft kiss, from a pink haired beauty. "Hey, beautiful..."

"Hey... What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really. It's just been so crazy for me this whole time, finding out my true origin and all. But now, I feel as though I'm truly where I belong..."

Mimi giggled and rolled on top of Scott. She looked deep into his eyes. "Honey... You've ALWAYS had a place where you truly belong... You just didn't know it yet..."

"Mimi..." Scott knew there was no use arguing, knowing how stubborn his woman could be, but that was part of her charm. It was a charm that he had missed for too long.

Mimi planted another kiss on her boyfriend's lips, before snuggling into his embrace, and falling into a deep sleep....

Or so it seemed...

All of the DD appeared to be having similar experiences that night, after their victory, but it was not to be...

Lucious Myotismon smiled as he watched the comatose DD under his power. HAHA... GOOD TO KNOW I CAN STILL HAVE THIS POWER AT MY DISPOSAL. THEY THINK THEY HAVE DEFEATED ME...

Apparently, the whole defeat of Lucious Myotismon and everyone's experiences of pleasure and peace were all dreams... Much like what the 02 DD had experienced from Myotismon before.

In Tai's dream...

Tai sat underneath the night sky, with Sora snuggled beside him. "So peaceful..."

"Tai..."

"Sora?"

"We finally have peace now. We're together in each other's arms... It's almost too perfect..." Sora looked at Tai dreamily, and kissed him...

Tai kissed Sora back, and was thinking. 'It's perfect... It IS too perfect... Why do I feel uneasy. This night air... It's too quiet... I can't even hear the wind. Hear? I can't even feel the wind... This is almost like a dream..." He pulled away from Sora.

"What's wrong?" "Sora" questioned.

"This is like a dream..." Then it hit him... "This IS a dream... Lucious Myotismon's dream!"

Suddenly, Everything before Tai began to melt away... Sora too... It was all an illusion... In place of everything there was white... Tai heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see War Greymon.

"War Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Hi Tai... So it looks like we've both found out the truth..." War Greymon said.

Tai narrowed his eyes... "It all makes sense now... Malo Myotismon did this dream trick with the new DD. Now Lucious Myotismon is doing it with us... We gotta stop him now..."

The Crest of Courage glowed as Tai and War Greymon sat down, in meditation. Normally Tai thought meditation was silly and nothing but hooey that he did not believe in, but now, he was willing to try anything... Tai and War Greymon channeled the power from the Digivice and Crest, trying to pull everyone out.

"Attention Digidestined..." Tai spoke through his mind...

Everyone in their 'perfect life' suddenly stopped, hearing Tai's voice.

"What you are expiring is not real..."

"Lucious Myotismon is using his powers of the dream world again." War Greymon added. "He is trying to trap us, in an effort to win and gain control."

Tai resumed. "You all must wake up. Your relaxations are merely illusions. If you don't break free, Lucious Myotismon is going to win..."

WAKE UP! Tai and War Greymon both shouted at the top of their lungs, blaring through the minds of human and Digimon alike.

SHWOOM!

Everyone opened their eyes, their resting auras breaking away. Everyone fell to the ground, the Digimon once again in Rookie form.

However... Tai was still awake, and Agumon was STILL War Greymon. Both stood in front of Lucious Myotismon.

Lucious Myotismon just laughed at what he saw. HOW IRONIC... ANOTHER GOGGLE HEAD HAS DISRUPTED MY DREAM HOLD. AND WHO WAS IT OTHER THAN THE PREDECESSOR OF THE ONE WHO DEFEATED ME BEFORE. THE SAME PERSON AND SAME DIGIMON THAT DEFEATED ME THE FIRST TIME I BECAME MEGA.

Tai snorted. "We're SO honored, that you remember."

"At least you remember who we are..." War Greymon followed.

OF COURSE... I NEVER FORGET WORTHY OPPONENTS. SO, SHALL BE A REPEAT OF THE BATTLE AT ODAIBA?

"Not Quite!" A voice said.

Tai and War Greymon, as well as Lucious Myotismon looked up into the sky. Suddenly, the hulking image of BK War Greymon appeared in the sky, and then landed next to War Greymon. "War Greymon... It is time..."

"Time? For what?"

"The Divine Fusion..."

"Divine Fusion?" War Greymon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself..." BK War Greymon said.

War Greymon and BK War Greymon suddenly began to glow with a strange energy... This power was unlike anything that War Greymon had felt before... Suddenly... They began to fuse, in a never thought possible DNA digivolution. A huge silver fox suddenly appeared in the sky and then began to swirl around the War Greymon. The nine tails began to link together around them forming a strange cocoon... After a few seconds, the cocoon shattered, and out popped a strange new Digimon. It was the size of a regular adult, a meter and a half smaller than War Greymon. He had a mask which half looked like War Greymon's but the other half looked like Black War Greymon's. He had white and black hair spilling out from the helmet, and he had a Shinobi-like outfit in place of the War Greymon armor. Also, on his back was a throwing star made up of War Greymon gauntlets. This Digimon was basically a ninja version of War Greymon. "I am Shyn Greymon... I am War Greymon...yet I am also Black War Greymon. Both of their souls lie within me."

Lucious Myotismon's jaw dropped. NO! NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!! Lucious Myotismon suddenly charged backwards, crashing through a stain glass wall, and jumping into the courtyard.

Shyn Greymon took a fighting stance. "You shall not harm anyone, foul creature... I shall defeat you here and now!"

Tai looked in awe, at the new Digimon, while his Digivice glowed... "Wow... Shyn Greymon..."

All of the other DD and Digimon began to wake up, their power suddenly returning. The very energy being radiated from Shyn Greymon seemed to restore everyone.

Scott woke up to see a ninjaesque Greymon standing in front of Lucious Myotismon. "Who... Who IS that?!" He pointed to Shyn Greymon who was jumping through the shattered glass wall into the courtyard.

"Shyn Greymon..." Tai told them. "He's a fusion of War Greymon and Black War Greymon. He may very well be our ticket to victory..." He turned back to the said Digimon. "Shyn Greymon! Knock that creep silly!"

Everyone began to run into the courtyard, to watch the battle that was about to begin.

Lucious Myotismon smirked, as his new foe jumped into the courtyard. PATHETIC... VAMPIRUS CLAW!! He shot out the same attack he used on Milleniumon...

Shyn Greymon, however was smarter and faster, and jumped out of the way. He suddenly dived down at Lucious Myotismon, with a diving kick. It was SO fast, that Lucious could not even see it he was suddenly bombarded in a cage of kicks. Shyn Greymon's attacks were so fast that all anyone could see was a blur striking Lucious Myotismon all over, that suddenly darted off to the side.

Lucious Myotismon actually felt pain, and was huffing and panting from the assault... WHAT'S GOING ON?! I SHOULD NOT BE LOSING POWER. DIMENSION DESTROYER! He fired his giant negative energy ball at Shyn Greymon.

Shyn Greymon took out his gauntlet shuriken and spun it around in a fast furious circle. The Dimension destroyer was suddenly absorbed and nullified.

Lucious Myotismon began to grow furious... WHAT IS THIS?! I'LL CRUSH THIS FOOL WITH A BARRAGE OF DIMENSION DESTROYERS! DIE! He suddenly released a swarm of Dimension Destroyers at his foe.

Shyn Greymon suddenly dashed forward and seemed to blur right through every shot thrown at him like it was nothing. He cut through every attack before finally meeting Lucious Myotismon, with a powerful dragon punch, lifting the demon lord with a rising, fiery uppercut.

Lucious Myotismon was lifted high into the air by the attack, and received major burns, before being hammer slammed back down into the ground so hard, he made a huge crater in the ground. Rising up he spread his wings and arms with a loud unearthly roar. He began to charge up for an END GAME DESTORYER attack...with minimized time, as he seemed to focus every bit of his energy into the attack, making it the half the size of the moon.

Shyn Greymon however had other ideas. "Sorry, Lucious Myotismon, but you've done enough damage as it is! I'm ending you're dark reign now!" He suddenly lifted the claw shuriken off his back and held it up. He began to spin it around until it was like a spinning saw blade in his hand. He then reached back with it... DIVINE SHURIKEN! He threw it with all his might. The Shuriken came at break neck speed, cleaving threw the Endgame ball, horizontally, shattering it into a thousand energy shards. It then started to circle... It then darted right for Lucious Myotismon...

PSHWAK!!

The shuriken cleaved right through the Demon lord, ripping through his body. Blood splattered all over the place, and Lucious Myotismon barely had time to scream, as a gaping gap where his waist once was... NO... AFTER ALL THIS TIME... AFTER ALL MY EFFORTS... THIS...CANNOT BE!! He froze, and split in half. Suddenly his form warped, as it split, and both halves fell to the ground. What lay on the ground were two halves of a spectral, gel like, humanoid Digimon.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes at the creature... "Damn... Doppelmon."

"Doppelmon?" Sora questioned.

"He's a Ghost Digimon, Virus Attribute, Mega Level. His main attack is Shapeshift. He has the power to transform into any Digimon he wishes, and can copy their level of power as well."

Shyn Greymon devolved back into War Greymon, and Black War Greymon, the latter who devolved back to Agumon.

It was over... Sort off. After all the DD had gone through, it looked as though the REAL Lucious Myotismon was not who they had been fighting...

Doppelmon's top half began to stir. He picked his head up and looked at the Digidestined. "Hahaha... You fools... You thought you had beaten the dark master. But he is still alive, and still breathing. I doubt you'll ever find him though. As long as evil exists, he will exist! You'll never find him!" Doppelmon then dissolved into data.

Tomoe was in disbelief. "No... It wasn't him... HE GOT AWAY! WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING NOTHING BUT A DOPPELGANGER!"

Matt walked over to Tomoe. "Tomoe... Understand... Life doesn't always work out in one person's favor. What's important is that we just saved all dimensions for now."

Tomoe snarled. "YOU'RE WRONG GOGGLE BRAIN! LUCIOUS MYOTISMON IS STILL ALIVE! WE'RE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS AT ALL! WE BLEW IT!"

Tai ran over to his Digimon and stood him up. "Wow, Agumon... You cut a powerful figure up there... I didn't know you had it in you..."

Agumon smiled sheepishly. "Neither did I... Wait... Where's Black War Greymon?"

Tai and Agumon looked around, only to find Black War Greymon, long gone. Possibly he had gone back to Pamela.

Suddenly the entire castle began to shake and crumble... This was a sure sign that they had better get out fast... Suddenly, they felt themselves began to fade out of their area... Next thing they knew, they were on the outskirts of the Time World, watching the dark castle crumble into nothing, and the floating rock, sink into the abyss...

Scott looked over to his side, to find Aisha, D'Arcmon, Tomoe, and Lopmon walking off. "Wait! Where are you two going?!"

Aisha looked at her comrade. "It's obvious. We're going after the REAL Lucious Myotismon..."

Tomoe looked at both Scott and Kotemon. "Suguru...Scott... Aisha and I will come back for you one of these days. As far as we're concerned, you're STILL one of us... When we find the real Lucious Myotismon, will be the time when you see us again..." In the blink of an eye, Tomoe, Lopmon and Aisha were on the back of Ornithmon as she flew them off into the skies of the Time World...

The DD then felt a strange feeling inside of them, noticing that they were beginning to blur out of the time world.

"What's going?!" Mimi said in a frantic tone.

"Mimi calm down..." Scott said. "It feels like... Yeah... We're all heading back to our own dimensions..."

Sure enough, all of the DD found themselves back in their own worlds in various spots. The Odaiba DD found themselves near Highton View Terrace, while the Tamers found themselves in Shinjuku Park, and the Frontier Children found themselves in the Trailmon Station. Everyone was back where they belonged.

Later that night...

Takuya was lying flat out on his bed, not tired at this time. He was not alone though. A certain, purple-clad angel suddenly lay beside him, her arms dropped around him, and her breasts pushed up against his chest. Takuya smiled as he turned to the blond beauty. "You lonely?"

Zoë nodded, mock pouting, and kissed Takuya on the lips as she lay on top of him. "I don't want to sleep just yet..." She said as she began to unzip her skirt.

Takato lay on the grass in Shinjuku Park, looking up at the starlit sky. "What a ride that was... Wonder if we'll ever meet the Digital X again, or meet the real Lucious Myotismon... Or maybe I shouldn't worry about that right now..."

"You're right, you shouldn't worry about it right now..." Rika, who was beside Takato, said. Ever since they became boyfriend and girlfriend, lately she had kept her hair down, flowing all around her. "Beside, you have nothing to worry about." She said as she kissed him around the neck, snuggling up to him.

Tai sat on the living room couch watching a late night movie, with a certain Auburn haired, ruby eyes angel snuggling up with him. He brought Sora closer, kissing her on the lips, before moving down to her neck...

"Tai that tickles." Sora giggled as her boyfriend teased her in the way she liked.

Deep down, Tai was concerned, about what had happened. How the real Lucious Myotismon was nowhere to be found. They had merely beaten a clone. But he knew that if they figured that Doppelmon's defeat could have been a warning to Lucious Myotismon. Maybe they had nothing to worry about. For now, he could just be with his friends, and a certain Auburn girl, who he suddenly, pulled down with him onto the couch, and started a smooch fest with.

Scott had decided to call it a night and lay in bed, with a certain pink haired girl. He watched as Mimi lay in bed, looking beautiful and peaceful as she slept, with her bra clad breasts rising and falling as she breathed. To think only days before, he had lost her. But that was then. What was important was that she was alive, and here to stay. He smiled as he lay close to her, taking in her scent and kissing her softly. As if on cue, Mimi smiled and rolled over to Scott's direction, her arms draping around him. Scott held the girl close to him and drifted into a world of dreams... But this time it was for real.

OWARI

Epilogue:

In the dark areas of the Time World, a strange fox/human hybrid Digimon shot down a familiar demonic shadow of a familiar dark lord. It's from feel and then melted away into another Doppelmon... The Doppelmon breathed in its last breaths as it spoke to the Digimon. "Try as you like Kitsunamon... You'll never find the real Lucious Myotismon. The Digidestined could not tell us apart. What makes you think YOU can?" He dissolved into data.

Kistuanmon ran a hand through his silver hair. "Doppelmon is a crafty Digimon. Somewhere out there though, is the REAL Lucious Myotismon...." He looked out at the horizon as an evil laughter was heard throughout the time world along with what looked like the shadow of the Dark Demon Lord Digimon...

(Well... There you have it folks. The REAL ending. Hope you all enjoyed this fic. I'd like to give a special thanks to Koenma2 for his suggestions and guidance. Well RR. Ja-nee!)


End file.
